Años después
by Male Leiva
Summary: Karin se ha perdido varios años de su vida, cuando se recupera sabe que ha perdido todo, pero es peor de lo que imaginaba. Ella no piensa rendirse, luchara por lo que ama y recuperar su pequeño tesoro, aunque la tachen de loca. Años después de perder todo, ella sigue firme y quizás no tan sola. tiene una oportunidad de arreglar sus errores y poder ser feliz.
1. El tiempo no perdona

Los personajes que usare en esta historia, son en su mayoría pertenecientes al creador del manga de Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto. Sere sincera, no le he pedido permiso por varios motivos. obviamente si lo conociera le pediría que sea SasuKarin. pero mientras tanto, escribo esta historia (totalmente producto de las drogas que en ocasiones utilizo *Mentira) usando sus personajes con el único fin de divertirme y quizás entretener algún lector. Perdona Kishi, solo los tomo prestados por momentitos.

Sera una historia larga, quizás. Contara con capítulos cortos o hasta lo que de mi inspiración, la meta es actualizar cada día o día por medio. A quienes lo lean hasta el final se los agradezco, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en este intento de Fanfic y algún review me daría muchos ánimos para seguir, sobre todo con criticas constructivas, que ayuden a esta pobre adolescente seguir creciendo y madurando.

Sin mas que decir, besos y espero que disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Años después.<em>**

_**Capitulo uno... El tiempo no perdona. **_

Años después de enamorarse. Después de su primer beso, la primer Caricia y de su primera vez. Años después son como desconocidos. Perdieron todo lo que los unía, y quizás mas de lo que ella creía.

Por que el tiempo no perdona a nadie y ellos no fueron la excepción.

El tiempo el arrebato todo, mientras ella dormía igual que la bella durmiente. No se departo con un beso de amor verdadero, ni siquiera hubo alguien acompañándola, más que la soledad y muchos doctores, ayudándola en su recuperación.

El tiempo le arrebato todo. Mientras ella dormía el igual que la bella durmiente, aunque en realidad estaba en un coma profundo. No se despertó con el beso de amor verdadero, Ni siquiera hubo alguien más que doctores y soledad.

Podía culpar a estar en coma por años, Era culpa del tiempo que se encontrara en soledad. Podía, pero no quería, no soportaba mentirse a si misma. La verdad era que había perdido todo antes del accidente, que se cobro cinco años de su vida.

Pero ahora era el momento de la verdad. El silencio que la acompaño durante mas de seis meses era sinónimo de mentiras. Tenia que saber la soledad, aun si esta implicaba aceptar que estaba más sola que nunca.

En el tiempo trascurrido desde que se despertó, lo había enfocado al cien por cien en recuperarse. Lo hizo muy bien, en tiempo récord, los doctores no dejaban de sorprenderse con lo rápido que se recuperaba.

Incluso entendió, después de un tiempo. Que lamentablemente fueron cinco años y no un par de meses. Estaba deseosa de saber que paso en ese tiempo, en el cual ella no estuvo pendiente.

Las enfermeras amables, le dieron libros, revistas y diarios. No tenia acceso permitido a interne, todas las noticias que recibía eran controladas por el psicólogo que se encargaba de ella. Pero al menos podía decir que estaba enterada de los grandes cambios en el mundo.

En la clínica de recuperación no tenía muchas visitas. Sus amigos de siempre, no soltaban nada de lo que a ella le interesaba y solo iban a verla por obligación. Ni siquiera eran capaces de animarla como se debía. Pero se conformaba, cuando ella preguntaba algo y asentían o negaban, eso le bastaba.

Estaba ansiosa de salir de la clínica privada y lujosa esa. Solo deseaba recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, solo un poco. Aunque fuera imposible. Al parecer en los cinco años se había vuelto conformista, patético, pero cierto.

La rutina la estaba matando. Entre todas las visitas que recibió, que eran siempre el mismo número pequeño de personas. Estaban las de cada mes, las visitas de él.

Siempre decía lo que dijo el doctor, y eran pocas las palabras que cruzaban. De todas maneras eso se debía a la personalidad de el, por lo que sus visitas no se odian considerar: largas y placenteras. No podía culparlo de insensible, ella no olvidaba lo sucedido antes del accidente. luchaban una guerra entre ellos, que era imposible de olvidar.

si el se comportaba amable solo era por una tercera persona, solo por respeto y cariño a _ella_

Pero la _paciente_ sabia bien que en realidad, el la visitaba cada semana. Todos los domingos llegaba a las once de la noche. Cuando ella, se suponía, dormía. Entraba a la habitación en penumbras y se pasaba un buen rato observándola dormir.

Eso era secreto, estaba segura que el también lo sabia, pero ya no eran los adolescentes de hace años, era hora que termine ese silencio cómodo, las visitas secretas. Había que hablar y era hoy el día.

Pronto le darían el alta, puesto que ya podía mantenerse por si sola y seria bueno estar en casa. Tenia que pensar donde iría, pero prefería pensar después en eso, ya se las arreglaría, como siempre. Ahora necesitaba enfocarse en recibir respuestas, a las preguntas que atormentaban su conciencia, estaba sedienta de verdad y ya hora de devolverle la mirada al Uchiha.

Tenían que hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

><p>En mi pagina de facebook (el link en mi perfil de aquí) dejare las portadas de los capítulos y alguna información de vez en cuando. sobre todo con los personajes inventados por mi locura. Hasta mañana, si dios y mi salud quieren.<p> 


	2. Terminar de matarla

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto, quien hoy me ha dado mucho animo con su sensual manga. al igual que todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo y tal vez también el segundo... muchas gracias. la historia es completamente mía, producto de mi rebeldía ante plagio ¿vieron cuan valiente soy?

sin mas bromas, les dejo este segundo capitulo que tanto me costo escribir y corregir.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después... <strong>_

**_Capitulo dos _**

**_Terminar de matarla_**

Como era habitual del domingo, se acostó a las diez después de un largo día ejercitando su cuerpo y leyendo todo lo que podía. Esta vez se había saltado la cena, no estaba de ánimos para mucho, tenía un mal presentimiento. A fuera la lluvia caía golpeando con la superficie del techo, la ventana y el suelo, haciendo ese domingo uno mas melancólico. El olor no era bueno, a pesar de ser una clínica de rehabilitación había mucho mas olor a desinfectante, alcohol y otras cosas asquerosas que en un hospital, apestaba a muerte y vejestorios.

Estaba bastante cansada de la rutina, solo quería un poco de verdad y estaba apunto de obtenerla.

Ya se había cansado de la rutina, hoy solo quería un poco de verdad, la espero todo el día ansioso, de hecho llevaba una semana planeandolo y ahora sabía la verdad.

Acomodo su cabello, ahora largo, en una trenza. Adquirió esa costumbre ya de grande, cuando era una adolescente y después de despertarse, aunque lo intento, no se pudo deshacer de ella. Se recostó en la misa posición de siempre, de lado, mirando la ventana acomodo una mano usándola como almohada mientras que la otra estaba posada en su pecho y cerro los ojos.

No podría dormir al igual que cada noche.

La escena del accidente y todo o ocurrido antes de ella era una tortura, pero no lo único que la atormentaba. Era acompañado del pasado en el que no estuvo presente y el futuro incierto. Esos eran sus más grandes demonios, los que con valor había decidido enfrentar, ya cansada del silencio.

La puerta se abrió, sintió un escalofrío y supo que ya eran las once. Los pasos resonaron, y la habitación siguió en penumbras. Por un momento dudo si moverse, hablar o hacer algo para salir de su silencio eterno. Un silencio no tan incomodo, después de todo incluso era capaz de dormirse, por que sentía ilusamente que el la cuidaría de todo.

Alejo a toda prisa la fantasía de adolescente, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El a su espalda no lo sabia, pero si sabia que estaba despierta como cada noche.

El no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando la escucho hablar, aunque deseaba que no fuese así. – ¿podemos dejar de jugar? –Pregunto ella en un leve susurro, calmado aunque la ansiedad se sintiera emanar de ella. Después de todo estaba moviendo sus dedos en fila haciéndolos golpear con la sabana.

Por un momento dudo si responder, pero era imposible escapar de una batalla y esa conversación seria la peor que tuviese en su vida. –En algo más de una semana te podrás ir a tu casa, he preparado todo para que puedas vivir en tu departamento cómodamente. –Respondió, con alguna esperanza de que esa noche no fuese la batalla.

Su visita semanal a la pelirroja fue cambiada de horario, de día y lugar, al pasar de los años. Pero era una costumbre fuerte y no podía dejar de ir a verla. Incluso cuando ella ya estaba despierta, después de tantos tiempo no podía dejar e ir a verla por las noches. Mirarla dormir o desde hace meses fingir hacerlo, hasta rendirse por el verdadero sueño.

Envidiaba eso de ella, aun después de un rato ella podía dormir. El ya no podía hacerlo con tanta calma, nunca lo aria. Estaba confiado que la pelirroja aun lograba soñar con un pasado feliz y lleno de esperanzas.

No se parecía nada a la adolescente con la que tuvo as de una aventura y poco mucho mas, no quedaba rastro de su personalidad tan fuerte. Lo sabía a causa de lo que decían y algunas veces que de lejos la miraba, ahora parecía calmada y dispuesta a recibir el golpe final. Ahora también era mas bella, mas que en ese entonces, mucho mas madura, el tiempo no se detuvo en su accidente, pero estaba seguro que el no poder recuperarlo **_nunca _**seria capaz de llevarla a la locura… Tal vez de la misma forma que a él.

– No quería hablar de eso –respondió ella. Aun sin darse la vuelta y mirarlo, por mas que sintió como el se acerco hasta quedar a poca distancia de la cama. Conservaba la calma, aun le quedaba algo de eso.

– Es tarde, Tengo que irme –Dijo siendo cortante e intentando evadir la pregunta que en verdad quería hacer la pelirroja, o mejor dicho la respuesta. No era algo común en el, pero no creía que fuese la noche indicada para eso. Ni siquiera pensaba que hubiera una noche, día o momento oportuno para _esa __**verdad**_

– te has casado. –confirmo, mirando de reojo el anillo en la mano del Uchiha. – ¿se puede saber con quien?

La pura verdad era que no le interesaba con quien se hubiese casado, el hecho de que Sasuke se casara poco cambiaba el con quien. Era solo para aliviar el aires tenso, quizás si Sasuke se sentía mas cómodo llegaran al tema más importante.

–con Sakura.

La respuesta no fue una gran sorpresa, si provoco un cosquilleo y risita interna. Por que ella sabia muy bien lo que el pensaba de ella en el pasado, desde pequeños. Pero la gente cambiaba de parecer y él no era diferente al resto.

– felicidades. –Respondió, apartando la mirada. Era sincera con sus palabras, si hubiese estado presente lo habría dicho de corazón en la boda. Ella siempre pensó que lo mejor para Sasuke seria casarse con Sakura, eso le hubiese evitado tanto caos a la vida de ella. –aunque creo que es tarde. –Finalizo.

Si. Era algunos años tarde… ¿Cuándo se caso?, ¿Cuándo se había empezado a buscar un remplazo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo formar una nueva familia? Una nueva familia lejos de ella, ni siquiera sabía como sentirse al respecto. Quería convencerse que no importaba, pero dolía.

Los minutos seguían pasando y el silencio se volvía apoderar del lugar, esta vez mas incomodo. Podía seguir callada, pero cuando lo hacías por más de seis meses, no quieres volver a hundirte en ningún tipo de silencio. No depuse de practicante seis años de silencio.

–no vendrá. –confirmo con un suspiro, sentándose y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. –se que no lo ara.

Estaba murmurando, pero el rostro de Sasuke era indescifrable y su intento por quitar la tensión, la estaba haciendo quedar como una tonta.

Al final volvieron al silencio. No fue necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que algo malo ocurría. Viéndolo entendía que el no era quien evitaba que la vea, entonces la verdad se hacia mas dolorosa. Y mil doscientas posibilidades abarcaban su mente, cada una peor que la anterior.

– ¿no vas a responder? –pregunto con una sonrías vacía. –solo dime, no moriré. Por que alguien más me odie. –aseguro. –Solo quería verla una vez más, pero no puedo obligarla…

–no es eso. –la corto el. –**_no podrás verla. Nunca más._**

Sasuke dijo las palabras lentamente, sintiendo como su propia herida se volvía a abrir. Algo en el corazón de Karin _termino_ de romperse, los ojos negros solo reservaban **_seriedad _**total, **_sufrimiento… verdad._** Pero hasta no escucharlo completo se negaba a creerlo.

**– ****¿Qué le paso? –**pregunto conteniendo un grito de pura histeria. No podía ser cierto, no eso.

–**cálmate.** –le ordeno él, pero sus palabras no surgían efecto. Era imposible después de lo que soltó.

–explícame que paso. –_suplico_, a punto de perder eso de calma que le quedaba, su mundo se derrumbaba por completo nuevamente, y necesitaba saber todo. Por mucho que doliese, _tenia que __**terminar de matarla**__ de una puta vez._

Sasuke no respondió hasta que ella se quedo en silencio y su respiración era un poco mas regular. No había forma que lo que fuese a decir no la lastimara por lo que fue directo –_un accidente_. –dijo mirándola, con pena. Sus ojos negros ahora estaban más vacíos que nunca y la expresión de ella dejaba ver todo su dolor puro. Y termino por hacerlo, **_termino de matarla_** a _ella_ también –**_Ella _**_**falleció**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>no me maten por fis. <strong>

en el próximo capitulo se revela, por que soy pésima con el misterio, pero tienen que esperar hasta mañana.

muchas gracias por los comentarios en verdad ya andaba llorando por que nadie lo leería.

**sin nombre** estoy segura que tienes un nombre hermoso pero así me aparece a mi. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, la voy a seguir un capitulo por día o día por medio como pueda hasta donde me de interne, la inspiración y el tiempo. de apoco irán mostrando algo de su relación pasada y algo de la futura, sobre todo en el siguiente capitulo. de la futura. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**HRHMaferIzarra **me alegro que te pareciera interesante y llame la atención. me asegura de seguirlo cuando pueda y mantener el ritmo así no decepcionar los lectores del SasuKarin. aquí esta la conti y espero que te guste. muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

A los que leyeron y no dejaron comentario también les agradezco. Yo últimamente soy conformista así que me conformo con **continua **o **niña actualiza!** aunque no lo crean me sube mucho el animo y me da ganas de hacerlo mas rápido. de todas maneras subiré un capitulo todos lo días o lo intentare.

No desesperen, mañana sabrán quien es ELLA y tendrán la foto en mi pagina de facebook, al igual que la portada del capitulo. como hoy! **besos y hasta Mañana. **


	3. muerte en vida

Los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto quien esta en algún lugar del mundo disfrutando de nuestra agonía esperando el final de su manga Naruto. yo solo uso -hasta ahora- a Karin y Sasuke para hacerme la interesante y no gano nada mas que dulces review.

Bueno aqui esta la actualizacion como prometi, por suerte el interne volvio y no lo arruino. besos y gracias por leer.

_**Años despues...**_

_**Capitulo tres**_

_**Muerte en vida**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Se enamoro por primera vez con dieciséis años.<em>

_Fue un amor diferente a cualquiera anterior._

_Se convirtió en alguien sobre protector y extremo._

_Fue al único ser que se entrego por completo_

_Se convirtió en quien le dio a su corta vida sentido_

_Fue una niña, fue su angelito_

* * *

><p>Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, no había forma de que las entendiera por completo. No encontraba manera de creerlas.<p>

No era una broma, él lo decía enserio. Cuando ella pensaba que estaba preparada para el último golpe, este no llego.

No era el golpe que esperaba, ella estaba confiada de que no quería verla, que no la recordaba, cualquier cosa. Pero que ella ya no estuviera era otro nivel de dolor.

No fue un golpe, no el que sospechaba, el que esperaba. Estaba tan confiada que no quería verla, que no imagino que algo malo pudiese pasarle, desearía que no la recordara, que la odiase pero que estuviese viva. Eso era una puñalada, era arrancarle el corazón… no un golpe eso era matarla a ella también.

Su cabeza trabajaba mil por hora.

El tiempo perdido jamás se recuperaría. Las cosa que no dijo no se pronunciarían nunca y ella literalmente sentía morirse de la opresión en los pulmones, ese ardor en los ojos y el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Culpa, ira, pena, tristeza… dolor… mucho dolor.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto entre dientes, conteniendo sus sentimientos, y mirando un punto fijo. Si lo miraba sentía que se perdería a ella misma.

–se cayo de las escaleras, sufrió muerte cerebral, no se pudo hacer nada –respondió, reviviendo el momento que tuvo que vivir. Sintiendo la misma impotencia que en ese entonces. Ni el mismo se perdona lo ocurrido. Perdió la persona que le daba sentido a su vida, la alegría de su hogar se esfumo en un instante.

Su hija no volvería nunca mas y a pesar que pasaron los meses, tampoco el podía creerlo.

– ¿Cuándo? –pregunto, mientras las primeras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. El castigo de pensar desde cuando no estaba, hasta cuando no volvería: _nunca._

El parpadeo confuso, Karin estaba mas calmada de lo esperado. Pero sabía que por dentro era otra cosa y dudo si responder. –el día que despertaste. –confeso.

Ella escucho como si cristales cayeran al suelo, destrabándose en millones de pedazos. Era lo que quedaba de su corazón. Una puñalada cada vez más profunda y la verdadera muerte parecía no llegar nunca.

Rompió en llanto, era lo único que podía hacer, la manera de librar el dolor, de otra forma no lograría respirar, aunque ella quería dejar de hacerlo, su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia.

Entre sus manos escondió el rostro al tiempo que los sollozos se hacían sollozos, trataba de callaron ya que le lastimaban el alma, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, al igual que el llanto por que no la traerían de vuelta.

Casi siete meses. Su hija se fue de ese mundo hacia mas de seis meses, justo el día que despertó y ella no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada. El destino era una mierda, el día que ella despertó y su hija se fue. Hubiese preferido ser ella quien muriera. Si pudiera cambiar lo sucedido… seria capaz de vender su alma solo por su pequeña y amada hija.

Entonces cayo en cuenta de que ya no era tan pequeña, no era la niña de cuatro años que ella dejo solo y gritos de dolor escaparon de su garganta. El tiempo que ella no estuvo su hija creció al lado de Sasuke y su esposa, seguramente era incluso más hermosa que antes, mucho mas feliz y ella ni siquiera le pudo susurrar lentamente, solo una vez mas, cuanto la amaba.

Ni una sola vez en tantos años.

Akari etnia que cumplir nueve años la próxima semana. Su pequeña bebe en realidad ya tendría nueve años… si estuviese vivía.

Sus pensamientos la hundían cada vez mas profundo en su dolor. Dolor que se podría ver como un poso demasiado profundo, El fondo era la muerte. Pero no llegaba nunca, no a Karin. La pelirroja tenía la condena de nunca llegar al fondo, pero si lastimarse el largo trascurso.

Sintió la mano del Uchiha e intento apartarlo, quería estar sola, pero el la abrazo fuertemente, dejando que ella esconda el rostro en su pecho.

– lo siento. –dijo Sasuke, mientras Karin sentía esa disculpa como una nueva puñalada en algún punto vital.

Otra mas ¿Cuándo seria la ultima?, ¿cuantas puñaladas llevaba en su cuerpo? Quería morirse, pero seguía respirando, seguía llorando la muerte de su hija. A pesar de saber que eso no la traería de vuelta a la vida. El dolor del accidente era nada comparado con el de ahora.

–Quiero verla –dijo entre cortado, por los sollozos y el llanto. –quiero ver a mi pequeña…tráela de vuelta…llévame con ella… _por favor Sasuke, quiero estar con ella._

Sus deseos se habían apoderado de sus palabras, aunque fuera una petición difícil y las palabras de sus labios dolían incluso a Sasuke. Él le acaricio el cabello antes sus deseos egoistaza, podía entenderla, no era un dolor igual, pero era similar a lo que el sentía.

Él Uchiha deseaba cumplir su deseo. Deseaba ver el rencuentro entre madre e hija, nunca fue su intención que se separasen por completo. Pero ahora era imposible, no había forma de que se reunieran. Porque también era egoísta y se negaba dejar a Karin ir. No de la manera que se vio obligado a dejar ir a sangre de su sangre.

–Tenias que cuidarla. –Dijo ella desquitándose contra Sasuke. –_¡dios! _Sasuke, por favor devuélvemela. Quiero mi pequeña, solo quiero verla una vez mas, quiero decirle que la amo… me moriré sin ella, moriré de dolor, de soledad…por favor.

Algunas palabras eran invendibles, por la desesperación con la que la decía, pero sabia perfectamente lo que quería decirle. Se sintió de la misma forma, incluso ahora mismo.

Quería ver, abrazar y besar a su hija una ve mas, quería tenerla toda la vida junto a el. El dolor era tan fuerte que También pensó que moriría, que la soledad que sentía al no verla cada día lo mataría. Pero no lo había muerto y Karin tampoco lo aria. Ambos tendrían arrastrar esas cadenas que eran el dolor por la perdida durante el resto de sus vidas.

Pero estaban muertos en vida. Murió aquel día y cada día un poco mas. Su mansión parecía más grande de lo normal, mucho más solitaria y apagada. Con cada momento el dolor se había mas grande, mas la extrañaba. Mucho más.

Cada vez que llegaba a su casa esperaba por ese abrazo de bienvenida al que tanto se acostumbro. Ese te quiero que le decía antes de salir. Cada noche entrar a la habitación y esperar verla durmiendo, pero no había nada. No quedaba nada, solo una cama vacía y una habitación solitaria, ni un rayito de esperanza quedaba para el.

Mucho menos para Karin.

Ella no pudo disfrutarla durante los últimos cinco años, no pudo verla crecer, reír y aprender de cada caída. No la pudo ver y no lo aria nunca mas, lamentablemente.

Por eso esa seria la única vez que calmaría el llanto de la madre, de la mujer que le dio el mejor regalo de la vida y su peor condena. Esa mujer con la que compartió todo y ahora nada.

Ella estaba completamente rota, la ayudaría juntar los vidrios, seria su apoyo esa larga noche y luego ella mañana seguiría de adelante, buscando pegar las partes de su corazón, de llenar su alma nuevamente.

Seria una larga noche en la que la abrazaría y le daría un poco de fuerza para soportar el dolor… su ultimo favor a quien vez fue tan importante para el. cuando ninguno sintio la _muerte en vida_.

* * *

><p>Notas de la loca escritora. lo del principio no es un poema, ni siquiera se que es, estoy segura que rompí leyes ortográficas en el camino a ese intento de algo. asi que perdónenme.<p>

ya pueden matarme. pero si me matan no sabrán del todo la historia, esta en ustedes.

Mucha gracias a los que leyeron y esperaban la actualización. ya en el próximo empiezan a aparecer mas personajes, por que ya me canse de escribir de esto dos :3

**Marcela** me alegra que te haya dejado picadisima. por suerte hoy también pude actualizar, espero que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo de hoy y que aun tengas ganas de seguir leyendo. muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.

A los que solo lo leyeron y les gusto, también muchas gracias, pero ya en serio apiádense de mi que peleo con un niño de siete años por la computadora y denme señales de vida, por que saber que hay alguien que lee me alegra mucho y daría fuerzas para combatir con tres fuerzas del mal que se niegan a dejarme escribir (condena de no ser hija unica).

bueno no fastidio mas y si quieren saber como es la niña. junto con spoiler del nombre, por que creo que no la nombre ni una vez aquí, pueden ir a mi pagina de facebook que se encuentra mi perfil donde dejare una foto, la autora de la foto y la portada de hoy.

ahora si besos, abrazos virtuales y nos leemos mañana ;)


	4. Iguales

Los personajes son del sensual Kishimoto quien ha decidido hacer una pareja cannon y provocara algunos suicidios. yo los tomo prestados para escribir una historia de esta hermosa y dramática pareja como lo es el SasuKarin. Esto es solo mi diversión, producto de mi imaginación y para ustedes algo entretenido... no gano nada con esto mas que sensuales comentarios y felicitaciones que aumentan mi buen humor e inspiración.

muchas gracias por leer, aunque un ratito mas tarde aquí esta el capitulo del día. que lo disfruten y odienme

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Años después...<span>**_

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

_**iguales.**_

Fueron horas escuchando a la pelirroja llorar. También viendo el reflejo de su adorada hija. Anteriormente nunca había visto llorar a Karin, mas que un par de lagrimas o sus ojos llorosos por felicidad.

Esta vez lloro de la misma manera que lloraba Akari cuando extrañaba a su mamá. El primer tiempo que estuvo a solar con su hija, después del accidente, se la pasaba llorando de la misma manera; desesperada porque quería a su madre de vuelta. Incluso sus palabras eran similares, ahora comprendía de donde lo heredaba su hija, era mas parecida a su madre de lo que creía y no solo en apariencia.

En los cinco años que pasaron después del accidente, el fue mucho mas que un padre para su adorada hija. La niña era el reflejo de su madre ya que se parecían bastante físicamente: El cabello rojo, la piel blanca y sus gestos.

Todo en Akari era una pequeña copia de Karin con un poco de el, eso servia para recordarle todos los errores cometidos con la mayor. Errores que no se podrían reparar de ninguna forma por ella estaba en coma y no había muchas posibilidades que despierte.

Su hija logro un cambio muy amplio en el, mucho más que cuando peleaban por la custodia. Se volvió su confidente, su hado padrino y la única persona que tendría para siempre.

Pero la vida era tan puta, todo Cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ese sábado prometió ir con Akari al Shopping por un regalo de cumpleaños para Karin, ya que faltaban un poco más de una semana.

Su hija había desarrollado muchas extrañas costumbres, una de ella era comprarle un regalo a su madre para cada festividad, aunque estuviera en coma.

En el ultimo tiempo, Akari se sentía inquieta con lo respecto a su madre, estaba segura de que pronto despertaría, cosa que nunca hizo en los cinco años, a demás en una de sus escapadas al hospital el Karin movió la mano, por lo que era un buen indicio y una condición para el.

Tenia que pasar cuando pudiese a ver si Karin se despertaba y tratar de hablarle, le hizo esa promesa por medio de chantajes a los que fue sometido. Ese día y al igual que otros tuvo que cumplirla, por lo que antes de pasarla a buscar fue al hospital para verla.

Recordaba la calma que emitía esa habitación, como si Karin estuviera tranquila por que su hija después de todo no estaba tan triste. Si todo salía bien pronto despertaría y podría ver a su hija, entrarían ambas muy feliz. En un impulso se acerco y acaricio su cabello, en ese entonces como si se despertara de una larga siesta abrió los ojos. Sus ojos rubí se enfocaron en los de el, solo para reflejar preocupación.

Minutos después se daba por enterado de que su hija se cayó de las escaleras, una hora mas tarde su hija estaba el parte medio le decían que no pudieron hacer nada y estaba muerta.

Era increíble pensar que Karin despertó al mismo momento que Akari murió, sobre todo para el que era conciente de lo ansiado que era el rencuentro, tenían un lazo especial.

Por un instante pensó que la pelirroja lo sintió, que su instinto maternal le anunciaba peligro y en un intento desesperado por salvarla despertó o quizás su hija al perder su vida decidió ayudar a su madre que siga con la suya. Lo cierto era que solo fue una fea casualidad y no tenían que darle mas vuelta al asunto.

Antes del amanecer, cuando Karin termino llorando hasta dormir, se marcho. Salio de la clínica y Subió su auto con un leve dolor de cabeza, justificado con el sueño, negándose a creer que seguía pensando en la Uzumaki, eso ya estaba terminado. Por lo que piso el acelerador hasta llegar a su casa.

– llegaste. –dijo su esposa con un suspiro, forzando una sonrisa de «estaba muy preocupada de que te pase algo» pero en realidad era «gracias a dios que volviste»

– si. –contesto secamente, apretándose el punte de la nariz. –se lo dije.

Explico, otro juego terminado. Sakura sabia que él salía todas las noches los domingos, al principio se preocupo creyendo que era una infidelidad. Pero cuando la hija que ella quería como suya murió y el siguió saliendo entendió a donde iba.

Eso solo aumento la_ preocupación_ de la Haruno.

– ¿Cómo lo tomo? –pregunto. Consciente de los pensamientos de Sasuke y sabiendo la respuesta.

– mejor de lo que creía. –Contesto con sinceridad –considerando como era ella con Akari. Solo lloro y suplico que se la devolviese… como si pudiera hacerlo.

Sakura sonrío de lado antes las duras palabras de Sasuke. Tan frío como siempre, pero se había pasado la noche consolándola después de todo, aun le quedaba algo de humanidad en él.

Desde hacia tiempo las sonrisas de Sakura eran solo provocadas por recuerdos, que se acercaban a ella con tristeza y la envolvían. Últimamente solo eran recuerdos de la pequeña Akari y su madre.

El matrimonio tenía claro que Karin tuvo un gran cambio cuando se convirtió en madre. Su amor por su hija era enorme, diferente al de una madre común, Mucho más amplio, mucho mas profundo.

Ya había sido difícil alejarse de su hija cuando tuvo cuatro años, ahora nadie seria capaz de entender su dolor. Por eso los cercanos a la pelirroja y todo aquel que supiera bien la historia apostaba que Karin se volvería loca.

Sin embargo ella no apostaba en contra, la preocupación de Sasuke ahora parecía exagerada, seguramente mañana le mandaría un buen psicólogo a la pobre. Ella sabía que Karin era mas fuerte que eso, pero no seria fácil seguir adelante, no después de semejante dolor. Quizás si Sasuke fuera algo mas considerado la apoyaría mas.

Pero el no tenia tiempo para consolarla, no quería. El ya no tenía nada que ver con Karin en cuanto a lo personal. Lo único que tuvieron ya no estaba. No quedaba nada, ni siquiera culpa. Lo único que los unía era un doloroso pasado, que estaba encerrado bajo siete llaves, escondido en lo profundo de sus mentes.

– ella es fuerte. –aseguro Sakura. –estoy segura que saldrá a delante, no Serra fácil y el dolor no va a menguar nunca pero puedo hacerlo. Su dolor debe ser indescriptible, pero tiene una vida por delante, seguramente el futuro le prepara algo muy bueno… Me alegro que te vayas quedado con ella cuando mas te necesitaba.

– Fue la última vez- contesto cortante. –Akari ya no estaba, Era lo último que teníamos en común. No tengo por que estar pendiente de ella, es su problema como sigue adelante.

– no deberías decir eso –dijo Sakura, molesta. –aun no esta todo dicho. –le recordó. –Es imposible que le hayas contado todo en unas horas tienes muchas cosas que darle, Akari querría eso, se lo debes a ambas.

Sasuke le dirigió su mirada mas fría, una mirada de reojo e hiriente. Pero Sakura no temía esa mirada, ya no la lastimaba. No después de todo lo que habían vivido.

El odiaba que le dijese lo que Akari hubiese querido, odiaba que la nombren. Pero ella quería cumplir todos los deseos de esa niña que cuido como si fuese su hija, amo como si fuera sangre de su sangre. También tenia derecho a cumplir todas sus voluntades, aunque para eso tuviera que ser hiriente con la persona que más amaba.

– no tengo que ser yo quien lo entregue. –contesto cortante, antes de caminar rumbo a su habitación. Tratando de alejar los recuerdos de Karin, de Sakura y Akari, quería olvidar todo, no quería recordar nada pero tampoco quería olvidas, solo que no duela.

* * *

><p>y aquí termina el cuarto capitulo, quizas mañana sea doble capitulo ya que es sabado y bueno ya saben quizas dependa de sus sensuales reviews<p>

En Mi pagina en facebook dejo la portada y tambien esta la foto de akari, ya saben por si quieren verla

**Marcela** muchas gracias por leer todos los días y dejar comentario. se que es una pena me ha dolido el alma escribiendo, por que me encariño con los personajes de mi imaginación, así que sufrí y llore mucho. se que es un personaje del que se quiere leer mas y asi va a ser, de apoco irán recordando momentos y revelando secretos y todo hasta que llegue la verdadera trama. Se que karin da un poquito de pena pero mientra mas dolor, mas se pueden apreciar los momentos buenos y disfrutar la felidad, la intención es dejarlas con la intriga hasta el final para que no me manten. si soy la peor lo sé. aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado... sigo aqui en la lucha con mis hermanitos solo por su apoyo. 3 muchas gracias.

**_también_**_** quiero agradecerle a las personas que leen y a las que me comentan por facebook tambien. mil gracias a Anna, Jenny y lixy por leerlo y esperar cada día un nuevo capitulo. **_

_**AHORA SI CHAITO, NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA *.* YA SABEN quizas suba doble capitulo... si ustedes quieren. sensuales besos en la mejilla y abrazos de esos para todos.**_


	5. Mujeres como ella

Los personajes son gran kishimoto, yo solo los uso ya saben para darle sensual y triste SasuKarin. La historia es todo producto de mi depreciones de cinco minutos, que es cuando mejores ideas tengo. gracias por leer

**_Años después..._**

_**Capitulo cinco.**_

**_Mujeres como ella._**

* * *

><p>Karin se despertó con sus ojos hinchados, su cabeza a punto de estallar y el corazón en peores condiciones que la noche anterior. Ni siquiera supo como llego a la bañera, aun vestida con su pijama lavanda que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa grande, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua helada de la lluvia artificial enfriara su cabeza y cada recoveco de su ser.<p>

Las lágrimas fluían y se confundían con el agua, sin permiso alguno salían. Por sus ojos se escapaba el dolor en su alma. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, antes de dejar un grito de: dolor, rabia e impotencia. al parecer la puerta de su alma también estaba abierta.

No podía creer que fuese cierto que no la vería nunca mas. El último recuerdo que tenia de su hija era una promesa eterna: _estar juntas por siempre_.

Desearía que fuese cierto, que en lugar de despertarse su corazón se detuviese, para poder estar junto a _ella_ una vez más.

Era cosa del karma, seguramente por que la había odiado en algún momento, ahora que la necesitaba al igual que el aire, pero no la tendría. Siendo una adolescente deseo que Akari desapareciera. todo hubiese sido mas fácil sin ella. Ahora Moría de dolor por perderle, era una burla del destino, el precio de sus errores.

La soledad. El embarazo. El doloroso parto. Su primera sonrisa. Su primer diente. Su primera palabra. Su primer pasó. Sus carcajadas inocentes que habían llenado la casa en la que vivieron junto a Sasuke. Su primer añito, el segundo, el tercero y la fiesta del cuarto. La inundaban los recuerdos pero terminaban con el último cumpleaños.

Solo recordaba cuatro de los nueve años de la persona más importante de su vida.

_Sonrío_ ante todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, incluso los no tan buenos. No recordaba lo realmente malo, solo los mejores momentos la llenaban. Porque en algún momento _Akari_ fue feliz, _Karin_ también y quizás _hasta Sasuke fue_ feliz en ese tiempo…

Dejo ir una carcajada ante los momentos mas divertidos que vivió: las curiosidades de su pequeña, algunas cosas ridículas que obligaron hacer a Sasuke, ella también tubo que hacer el tonto con tal de sacarle una sonrisa a su _familia_._** fueron una familia**_, los momentos fueron divertidos para todos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo la ducha_ llorando, riendo, sufriendo… **sola**._

Ahora que su hija no estaba, no tenia nada.

El amor y su desesperación por tenerla siempre con ella fueron egoísta, pero ahora no tenía ni eso. Para alguien que estuvo tan sola, que vivió lo que ella hizo, aquel ser era una luz de esperanza en su vida, quien llego para darle fuerzas, un objetivo y un futuro.

Ahora no lo tenia, volvía la soledad… a Sasuke también. Fueron idiotas peleando por tener eso que los alejo de la soledad y lo perdieron. Ahora volvía el dolor y aunque fuera mal visto le daba calma saber que sufrían lo mismo. Era lo justo.

Pero lo justo no la hacia feliz…nunca considero de verdad a Sasuke como un su enemigo. Fue su rival pero nada más que eso.

También fue su _amor_, en algún momento ella estuvo enamorada, aun lo estaba, _su amor era del de para siempre_. Siempre guardado en el fondo y estaba así desde antes del coma.

Lo único que le quedaba en común con Sasuke no era nada bueno: el mismo dolor, un montón de recuerdos tantos buenos como malos y una deuda con varios ceros.

Por que ella pensaba pagarla cada una de las cosas que le debía. Era lo único que encontraba para seguir adelante, pagar sus deudas antes de unirse a su hija en algún otro lugar.

Pero no quería pensar en el después** ¿Qué mas daba?** Lo que fuese de ella en el futuro no importaba. Ya perdió todo dos veces en su vida, no se podría arriesgar otra vez.

Aun era joven y solo tenia veinticinco de los cuales vivió solo veinte. Podría intentar de nuevo, encontrar una meta y conocer un hombre, pero no tendría otra hija y lo si hiciera ¿Qué la aseguraba que no pase lo mismo?

Separarse del hombre a que ame, perder a su hija nuevamente, quedarse sola otra vez.

No, ella ya no quería sentir ese tipo de dolor. No era capaz de soportarlo ahora, mucho menos luego. Si se mantenía tranquila era por que lo que quedaba de su conciencia le decía que hacer locuras no traerían de vuelta a su hija.

Las ganas de romper todo no faltaban, las de gritar desesperadamente tampoco. Solo que nada le traería de vuelta a su hija, ni las lagrimas. Si lloraba era solo por que no podía detenerse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas hasta para eso.

– ¿Karin? –pregunto Shizune, entrando a la habitación del baño.

La pelinegra se sorprendió cuando no llego a la hora habitual del desayuno a la cafetería, donde lo tomaba diariamente. Tras estar al tanto de ella y depuse de tanto años de conocerla, y ahora encontrarla todos los días en la cafetería, se le hizo extraño no verla ahí. Se preocupo por que de charlas triviales desde hace meses formaron una amistad y fue una sorpresa con lo que se encontró.

Era consciente de la dura vida de la pelirroja, las desdichas que vivió desde muy pequeña incluso ahora de adulta la vida la golpeaba mucho mas fuerte que nunca. La encontró llorando, desconsolada bajo la ducha y le rompió el corazón verla en esa situación… tan rota.

Corrió a cerrar la grifo. la pelirroja temblaba por los sollozos y el frío. Sufría y no abría nada que calmase su dolor, pero en sus labios tenia una suave sonrisa como si no se encontrase ahí con ella, se encontrase con sus recuerdos y momentos felices.

Solo la ayudo a secarse y acostarse nuevamente, no llamo al personal que si bien tenia la obligación de ayudarla, solo conseguirían la fastidiaría. Sabia como eran las personas cuando perdían alguien importante, entendía el deseo de soledad y su presencia perdida en el pasado. Por lo que solo se quedo junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, para recordarle que no estaba sola y por supuesto asegurarse de que no hiciese alguna locura.

Por que Shizune sabia mucho de esa historia era que quería ver el futuro de Karin, la quería ver en una pieza nuevamente. Conocía las mujeres como ella, siempre terminaban firmes y altas como un rascacielos, pero ahora tenia que dejarla llorar para que su dolor no la mate.

* * *

><p>nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo donde me justifico y aclaro otras cosas.<p> 


	6. Hasta pagar la deuda

Hola ya saben los personajes de kishi, la historia mia... aqui la segunda actualización de hoy abajo explico por que casi no lo publico.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>años después...<span>_**

_**Capitulo seis**_

_**Hasta pagar la deuda.**_

Luego del incidente de la ducha, Karin no volvió a llorar. Parecía haberse quedado seca, sin ni una gota por derramar. Nunca fue una chica de lágrimas fácil, pocas veces había llorado y el dolor no desaparecería con nada, por lo que las gotas saladas provenientes de sus ojos no cambiarían nada, no tenían necesidad de salir. Sin embargo su corazón si lloraba.

Era como una maquina; comía, dormía y respiraba por que su cuerpo lo hacia mecánicamente. Y tenia que admitir que el aire y la comía no eran lo mismo, dormir era tema aparte, por que tenia que recurrir a medicamentos para lograrlo.

Trataba de no pensarlo mucho, aun cuando el dolor seguía latente en su pecho no quería volverse loca. Más de uno ya la miraba así, no quería terminar en un psiquiátrico, por culpa del que dirán. No era la primera, única o ultima madre en perder un hijo. La vida era así de dura en ocasiones. Así también tenia que seguir adelante.

Parte de ella quería echarle la culpa a Sasuke, todo era mas fácil si lo pensara así: Sasuke no la cuido bien, Sasuke empezó la guerra, Sasuke le había dado todo, de la misma manera que se lo quito. Todo eso era mentira y le faltaban fuerzas para vivir de mentiras, la verdad estaba mas al alcance, era lo que tenia cerca.

El lunes que era el día que Karin y los especialistas que podría irse a casa.

Sakura la visito esa mañana. No la sorprendió por completo, se esperaba esa visita pero no en ese momento. La pelirosa era una doctora importante, futura directora del hospital donde estuvo internada, pero al igual que Shizune iba a la clínica de rehabilitación algunas veces por semanas, fue inevitable que crucen sus miradas, pero nunca hablar.

– permiso. –dijo entrando a la habitación. Karin la miro de reojo y sin dejar de guardar las últimas cosas en su bolso, soltó un: – adelante.

El silencio fue algo incomodo ¿y que podía hacer Karin? Era el silencio que se acostumbraría por el resto de su vida. A demás no era como si tuvieran tanto de que hablar.

Conocía a Sakura, Sabia que se convirtió en una: mujer, doctora, esposa y madre increíble con los años. Estaba agradecida por ello, tenia que decirlo en voz alta, pero no quería tener una charla tan extensa, tampoco hacerla llorar. No era la única que sufría la perdida de Akari.

– supongo que debí venir antes. –dijo Sakura, mirando alrededor del habitación. –Siento no haber tenido valor antes, aunque tenia ganas de verte, si hablábamos te contaría todo y… ya sabes. Sasuke no creía que fuera el momento.

Karin asintió con un suspiro. –nunca hay un momento para decir lo que dijo. –admitió. –estoy segura que para ti también fue difícil. Era una niña muy fácil de amar.

– la mejor persona que conocí. –confeso Sakura. –Era difícil no amarla tanto, ella estaría feliz de ver lo fuerte que eres, te admiraba mucho.

– no creo ser tan fuerte, pero me basta saber que ella fue feliz en vida. –respondió, con una sonrisa de lado y soltando un leve suspiro. –estoy segura que fuiste una buena madre para ella.

– la sustituta. Solía llamarme así al principio, la mamá sustituta. Hasta que pudiese estar contigo de nuevo.

–Suena algo que ella diría.

– Se que Sasuke tomo todas las decisiones con respecto a tu salud, recuperación y sobre la información de Akari, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. Si quieres saber algo, lo que sea. Yo estaré encantada de poder decírtelo o enseñarte fotos… nunca ocupe tu lugar, no fue mi intención. Pero admito que la quise como una hija y aunque no entiendo tu dolor, a mi me gustaría hacer todo lo que Akari hubiese deseado.

– gracias, por cuidarla, quererla y hacerla feliz, incluso después de que falleció tu sigues pensando en lo que Akari quería. No hay manera que te pueda Mostar lo agradecida que estoy contigo por acompañarla y cuidarla, se que lo hiciste muy bien.

Karin no pudo ser mas sincera y encontrar otra manera de decirle sus pensamientos. Quizás fue algo torpe hablando, pero dejo salir fuera todo lo que tenía y era como si su condena se reluciera un centímetro.

Los ojos de Sakura contenían lagrimas, la verdad era que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas extrañaba a la pequeña Akari. Después de todo ella amaba a esa niña.

–lo hice lo mejor que pude, di todo de mi para que fuese feliz…Se fue demasiado pronto, le faltaba mucho por vivir. –dijo Sakura, mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente. –se que pude amarla mucho mas, cada día mas.

– te entiendo, era imposible no amarla, incluso cuando era caprichosa, incluso podías amar esa parte de ella. Era especial pero es cosa del destino, supongo.

– el destino es una mierda.

– si. –aseguro Karin. –una gran mierda, pero no se puede cambiar. Lamentablemente no hay manera de volver con ella.

Dieron tres golpecitos a la puerta, era Suigetsu quien había llegado, seguramente acompañado de Juugo.

–ya me tengo que ir. –anuncio Sakura caminando hacia la salida. –si quieres algo, solo tienes que decirlo.

_«Devuélvemela»_ pensó egoístamente Karin para si misma. –Sakura. –la detuvo antes que abriese la puerta.

–¿si?

–dile a Sasuke que no me volveré loca, no hasta que le devuelva todo lo que le debo. –dijo Karin con una sonrisa picara, que provoco un cosquilleo en Sakura, casi un escalofrío.

– no creo que le debas nada. –respondió. –de todas formas le daré tu mensaje.

Mas tarde cuando estaba apunto de salir llegaron Suigetsu y jugo... Al final de cuenta solo tenia visitas mandadas por Sasuke, a quien no quería ver.

Sakura abrió la puerta. Cruzo unas palabras con Juugo y Suigetsu antes de marcharse, mientras ellos entraban.

Karin ya no sabia si verlos como sus amigos, después de todos eran las visitas mandadas por Sasuke, a quien quería matar, pero se conformaba con no ver o saber de él.

El muy idiota creía que se volvería loca, quizás estaba en lo cierto. Pero le fastidiaba que pensara que todas las mujeres eran iguales. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres sensibles, y no sabia como tratarlas. Ella sin embargo, no estaba loca y no era como el resto. Estaba cuerda y todavía tenia algo por hacer, pagar una enorme deuda de dinero.

– ¿lista? –pregunto Juugo.

– Si no salgo de aquí me volveré loca. –bromeo. Ante el comentario Suigetsu enarco una ceja.

– es bueno que avises cuando entraras en modo loca. –dijo el albino, cargando con el bolso de ella.

– ¿por creen que me volveré loca? –pregunto con sarcasmo, caminando al lado de Suigetsu por los pasillos de la clínica.

– por que cuando peleaban por la tenencia, estabas en modo madre archi mega súper protectoras y es por lo que… bueno ya sabes.

Karin rodó los ojos, tratando de disminuir la importancia del tema. Convencida de que por mas que lo intente, nadie creía su fachada de soy fuerte, no duele. Pero mantendría su marcara. Muerta antes que dar pena.

–fue un accidente. –deletreo lentamente, mientras entraban al ascensor. –de los que ocurren y te cuestan la vida. Pero la puta de la muerte me odia y me dejo aquí. Suigetsu los accidentes ocurren, algunos te dejan e coma y otros llevan a una niña de ocho años… así sucede.

Juugo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Karin, y le sonrío cuando ella giro el rostro para verlo. –somos tus amigos no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, no con nosotros. Pero tampoco te pongas paranoica con el tema de la locura, Sasuke exagero. Pero nosotros no estamos aquí solo por que lo pidió.

–claro. –Secundo Suigetsu. –nosotros no nos olvidaos de los buenos tiempos, espero que tu tampoco y aunque no lo creas somos la mierda que te toco como amigos. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, ya sabes somos el cuarteto de huerfanitos, no podemos separarnos, no tan fácil.

–¿Por qué un nombre tan feo? –pregunto sin querer pensar mucho en las palabra profundas de el alvino o el peli naranja. –«cuarteto de huerfanitos» es taaan deprimente. Definitivamente Juugo es mejor subiendo los ánimos, sabe mas de consuelo que tu ¡idiota!.

–¿a quien llamas idiota? Zorra.

–aquí vamos otra vez. –suspiro Juugo, caminando fuera de la clínica. Al fin de cuentas Karin de a poco volvería a ser la de siempre, superaría la perdida al igual que las otras. Por que era una guerrera y siempre seguía adelante. Con dolor pero a paso firme.

Y mientras tanto pelearía con Suigetsu por los años que no pudieron hacerlo. Ahora solo quedaba ver como reaccionaba al vivir en el mismo departamento que antes. No estaba seguro que eso fuera tan buena idea.

* * *

><p>Hola... muchas gracias si es que llegaron a leer hasta acá.<p>

bueno no creo que les interese mucho pero no logre actualizar antes, por que cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo mi hermano pequeño (5 años) se quemo con agua hirviendo. como se deben imaginar tuvimos que correr al hospital, donde le curaron el brazo y todo. por suerte no fue tan grave, aunque si para hacerme llorar la vida. pero como mi hermano esta mejor y ya esta haciendo lio, aun con el brazo vendado y todo. les dejo la actualizacion.

gracias por leer y comentar a todos. mil gracias por engancharse con la historia y soportar mis capitulos cortos.

HRHMaferIzarra. :D me alegra que te parezca lindo sasuke, el resto lo odia tanto, y es que lamentablemente es solo lindo de arrato. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

MArcela. En verdad gracias a ti, yo hago esto por que es algo que amo y me llena es muy lindo saber que hay quien lee y espera los capitulos. yo tambien amo a Akari y es por eso que hablare de ella todo lo que pueda. aqui esta karin tratando de ser fuerte, pero sera dificil y sasuke tambien sufre... hay que ver como se arreglan estos dos desgraciados ;) Espero que te gusten los dos capitulos.

Bueno ya saben no me maten y aun es temprano. Con benja (mi hermano) y su brazo vendado le mandamos besitos a todas y nos leemos mañana o el lunes, no estoy segura. Chaito


	7. inevitable dolor

Hola. ya saben los personajes son de Kishimoto quien tiene intencion de cortar mi inspiracion dejándome con dudas al respecto del SS pero no importa, sigo tomando prestados sus personajes y haciendo una sensual y dolorosa historia universo alterno.

Viva el SK y bueno no me peguen. les dejo el capitulo de hoy:

espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capitulo siete<p>

inevitable dolor

El departamento tenía algunas remodelaciones. Pero prácticamente estaba intacto. Un lugar en el que el tiempo corrió, pero mas lento.

Hogar, ese pequeño departamento fue durante algún tiempo el hogar de tres personas intentando ser felices, Quienes luchaban por salir adelante.

El hogar contaba con una presencia no tan femenina, algo ruda, firme y sensual, por naturaleza.

Un hombre joven, frío y calido, solitario, de pocas palabras y dispuesto a todo por su pequeña.

La pequeña, una niña que fue creciendo de a poco, junto a las personas quien más la podían amar en la tierra. Akari fue quien unió a dos personas rotas y las alejo de la soledad, después de todo a medida que la pequeña crecía los iba curando, mágicamente y a ambos por igual.

De la misma manera que ahora los hundía. Sasuke y Karin estaban unidos en los dolores, alegrías y nuevamente dolores.

En ese lugar también pasaron cosas muy tristes. La ruptura, peleas, gritos y ese feo jarrón roto. Fue el lugar donde protagonizaron una guerra. Rojo contra negro luchando por lo más querido que tenían.

– solo un poco mas. –dijo cuando abrió el refrigerador. Después de ver el plasma, el microondas y algunas cosas que no estaban antes, o se actualizaron. No pensaba hacer la cuenta cuando su deuda iba en aumento.

– ¿mas? –pregunto Juugo, extrañado ante los murmuro de fastidio de la pelirroja.

– mas que pagarle al desgraciado.

–no…

–no tienes que pagarle nada. –termino en tono de burla Karin, ya se lo sabia de memoria. –todos dirán lo mismo. No entienden que lo poco que me queda es algo de orgullo y no olvido como estaban las cosas antes.

– ¿sacándose los ojos entre ustedes? –respondió preguntando sarcásticamente Suigetsu, con calma y bebiendo su coca-cola.

–exacto, no es normal aceptar todo lo que tu rival de te.

–Sasuke no es tu rival. –interfirió Juugo.

–tampoco mi aliado. –termino la conversación, no quería discutir con nadie, menos con Juugo y por ese tema. Juugo era la persona más fiel a Sasuke y ella no tenia tan clara sus ideas de cómo pensar del Uchiha.

–entonces ¿encontraras un trabajo? –dijo Juugo, accediendo a cambiar de tema.

–Orochimaru me contacto. –sonrío orgullosa de si misma. –tiene el mismo interés en mi que años atrás y la paga triplica la apuesta anterior. Comenzare en una semana o dos.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre si. Sin cruzar palabra, intercambiaron opiniones, solo con la mirada. Karin sabía lo que le convenía, era una mujer adulta y no necesitaba dos niñeros, o amigos muy protectores. Aunque ahora pareciera que si.

–y… ¿piensan contarme algo sobre Akari o seguirán en silencio?

–fui su tío favorito. –respondió presumiendo el alvino, lleno de orgullo y cariño.

–después de Naruto. –murmuro Juugo, haciendo que Suigetsu lo mate con la mirada e insulte algunos de sus familiares y luego alego lo contrario.

– ¿Cómo le iba en el colegio?

– siempre primer y segundo puesto.

– ¿tenia amigos?

– los necesarios. Sabes ella aplicaba calidad, no cantidad.

– ¿estaba enamorada?

Le tocaba contestar a Suigetsu, entre ellos tenían un pacto tácito de una cada uno y el alvino estaba mas que incomodo con la pregunta. Tenia una gran cara de «¿enserio? ¿¡De que carajos hablas!?»

– no, no saco lo zorra precoz de ti. –termino por contestar, recuperando el animo de fastidiarla.

–ufff... que alivio. –exclamo Karin. –eso deja mi conciencia tranquila, saber que no heredado eso de mi. –continuo en tono de broma y medio enserio. Ella fue precoz, fue una madre muy joven pero tampoco tanto. A los nueve aun no daba su primer beso. Pero todas las niñas tenían un amor platónico, seria lindo saber quien fue el de su hija, saber que gusto tenía esta.

La conversación prosiguió tranquilamente, no había muchos detalles. Solo respondían lo justo y necesario, para que la navaja no se enterrase mas profundo en su corazón, solo moviéndola un poco y dejándola sangrar levemente.

Poco después del mediodía, sus amigos se fueron a trabajar, por que el bastardo de Sasuke no les dio todo el día libre.

«Bastardo, hijo de tu gran madre, quédate calvo» eran algunos de los insultos que soltó al Uchiha. Tampoco era que quería a los dos pesados todo el día en su casa, es más, ella prefería la soledad. Pero insultarlo era algo que simplemente salía de su boca y también en su mente.

Miro los platos vacíos, habían comido algo que ella misma cocino, sándwich de fiambre, con tomate, lechuga y aderezo. Suigetsu se había reído ante su comida tan elaborada, pero dejaron lo habían comido todo, aun así quedaban platos por lavar.

Aparto la mirada y camino a gran velocidad hasta su habitación. Ahí si se paro el tiempo. Tomo unos álbumes de fotos, que estaban en el mismo lugar que antes. Aunque sabia que los agarraron y volvieron a poner en su lugar, luego de limpiarlos.

Comenzó a pasar las fotos una por una.

La primera era de una ecografía y al lado tenia un texto escrito por Karin, pero no se molesto en leerlo, lo sabia de memoria.

_"__Bueno porotito, aquí empieza tu historia. Estamos solos tu & yo. _

_Tienes una mamá complicada y no esta segura de si podrás ser feliz, pero lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque seamos una familia de dos. _

_Te daré todo el amor que me sea posible… solo quédate conmigo por siempre."_

Después de decir las mismas palabras que decía el texto, se a acaricio su vientre, recordando algunas sensaciones del embrazo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo sola, lo duro que fue y todo lo que lucho por su hija.

Después de esa página seguía la primera foto cuando nació. No era algo tan hermoso. Akari aun no estaba tan limpia y Karin estaba sudada y cansada. A pesar del dolor ella lloraba solo por felicidad de tener esa pequeña en sus brazos, la foto la tomo Sasuke.

Recordaba las sensaciones y los sentimientos mejor de lo que desearía.

En la siguiente, Sasuke estaba besando la frente de Akari. Esa fotografía fue tomada secretamente por una enfermera, que se la entrego después a ella.

Y así las fotos, le Traian recuerdos, mientras la acompañaban en la soledad de su _hogar_.

En todas las fotos estaba el cabello rojo, los ojos negros y esa sonrisa única de la pequeña. Sus diferentes expresiones llenaban el corazón de Karin, aunque nunca volviese a verla tampoco la olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu y Juugo no solo llegaron tarde, desde que llegaron no dejaron de fastidiarlo ni un segundo con comentarios que francamente no le interesaban.<p>

– Sakura fue a verla. –dijo Suigetsu, haciendo girar la silla por quinta vez, como un niño pequeño, en lugar del hombre de veinticinco años que era.

Sasuke solo asintió, no pregunto nada mas, no quería hablar con sus amigos de ese tema, si preguntaba algo seria interminable la conversación que tendrian.

Por eso, salio antes del trabajo y paso por el de su esposa, para llevarla a su hogar.

Era algo que antes hacia al menos una vez a la semana, antes que falleciera Akari tenían un matrimonio llevadero y tranquilo. Era hora de recuperar eso y alejar a Karin de en medio.

Sakura lo saludo con un beso en los labios, cuando subió al auto. No estaba sorprendida, lamentablemente Suigetsu la había visto y era peor una chusma.

–me ha dicho que no se volverá loca hasta que pague su deuda. –dijo rompiendo el silencio y dejando el aire mas tenso.

–no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿o si? –pregunto ella, minutos después mirando la ventana, ya iban a mitad de camino y el silencio no era el mismo que otras veces, incluso después que comenzara a lloviznar, seguían tensos.

–no, tampoco quería saber que hablaron… pero no tienes por que verla, no tienes nada que ver con ella, yo tampoco.

–quizás yo no tenga mucho que ver con Karin, pero tu si… si no le das las cosas se las daré yo, así que reconsidera tus decisiones, para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas sin mas remordimientos.

Sasuke la miro de reojo, Sakura también había cambiado con el dolor y los años. Al final no parecía florecer, más bien se marchitaba un poco mas cada día. Era las consecuencias de ser su esposa, algo que ella había aceptado encantada y ahora tenia que sufrir las consecuencias… pero tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerle daño en vano.

–lo que decida con respecto a Karin poco tiene que ver con nuestra relación, no interfieras Sakura, no es asunto tuyo. –termino por contestar, cortante e hiriente, como siempre.

No tenia intenciones de hacerle daño, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Como si fuera inevitable.

todo lo que el provocaba era inevitable dolor

* * *

><p>aqui van mis supuestas notas de autor.<p>

Primero quiero aclarar que el quédate calvo lo saque de un manga llamada :**_Dangeki Daisy._**en el cual la protagonista se pasa diciendo -quedate calvo- y se me ha pegado lamentablemente. no tengo idea si eso es plagio o que, yo aviso por las dudas.

HRHMaferIzarra: Jaja no se ni como logre escribirlo, pero no me parece que Karin y Sakura se vean ni como fuerte pero lamentablemente el dolor nunca se va a ir, sasuke sigue de emo aqui lo ves. En realidad si era parecidisima a karin, en mi pagina de facebook deje una foto de ella de grande y tratare de hacer algun fanart para que se la imaginen. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Sony R.M. Me alegra que te guste y que te haya trasmitido todos esos sentimientos, es muy bueno saber que he logrado dejarte ansiosa. el dolor seguirá siempre, pero tienen un camino largo para lograr que mengue un poco. muchas gracias por comentar, leer y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia espero que este capitulo tambien les agrade. se que a algunas les alegrara que sasuke sea asi con sakura y la verdad es que son tan malas - finge que ella no lo escribió - bueno nos leemos mañana

no olviden dejarme review o decirme por fb que les pareció, si tienen alguna recomendación para que yo pueda seguir aprendiendo y creciendo en esto que intento de ser escritora.

muchos besos en la mejilla y abrazos fuertes, de los que los dejan sin aire. hasta mañana.


	8. Compartir Recuerdos

Ya saben personajes son de kishimoto, quien me ha dejado una duda y quitado el sueño. por eso lo subo tan tarde... no dormí mucho. La historia corre por mi imaginación y bueno espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>años después...<strong>

**_Capitulo ocho._**

**_compartir recuerdos_**

La perdida de un hijo es un dolor que se lleva por toda la vida…

Karin era conciente de eso y de que muchas madres pudieron seguir adelante. Ella se refugiaba en los recuerdos y en hacer como que nada paso. Fue cubriéndose de un escudo protector y era que en su mente era más fácil creer que Akari no quería verla, que pensar que nadie nunca mas la vería… pensar que la odiaba alivianaba la carga, no el dolor.

Era tarde por la noche, cuando estaba en la bañera. Después de unas largas horas de hacer rehabilitación y comer comida chatarra, necesitaba un merecido baño. Y así lo hizo.

El agua calida le ayudaba a relajarse, y en sus pensamientos estaba presente cada uno de los lindos recuerdos del baño, al igual que los malos.

Fue en ese baño donde se baño tantas veces con Akari, salpicando agua y divirtiéndose, esa bañera donde con Sasuke estuvieron en alguna que otra ocasión y también donde se encerró en una o dos ocasiones, para dar por finalizada una pelea. Lo utilizaba como refugio, para evitar que Sasuke viese lo dañino que podían ser sus palabras… Ella nunca mostró su debilidad ante Sasuke, solo esa noche que lloro hasta cansarse. Pero nunca más.

El timbre sonó en el momento justo, alejando recuerdos algo más dolorosos. Karin soltó una maldición confiada que era Juugo, quien la había visitado por la mañana y quizás olvido algo.

Se puso una bata, aun media mojada se decidió atenderlo.

No era Juugo la visita, fue una sorpresa ver a Sasuke parado en su puerta y un fastidio. Los recuerdos que se alejaron volvieron todos de una vez y solo para recordarle cuando podía llegar a odiarlo, si se lo proponía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto cortante, no tenia ganas de verlo. El tuvo cinco años mas con su pequeña y por culpa de él ella no pudo verla.

–tengo cosas que darte. – respondió de la misma manera. Tampoco tenia ganas de verla, si fuese por el se lo enviaría por correo, pero su _adorada y tierna_ esposa, insistió que si no lo hacia personalmente, lo aria ella.

La pelirroja tenia que estar agradecida que el tomase algo de su tiempo para ir a darle algo tan importante, para ella y mostrar mas hospitalidad.

Paso sin siquiera pedir permiso e ignoro el hecho que Karin estuviera mojada y lo único que traía puesto era una bata. Ignoro que las gotitas de su cabello caían entre sus pechos, descendiendo por esas curvas.

«Al menos podría atarte mejor la bata» le reprocho mentalmente, pero no lo diría.

– tengo algo que darte, Akari querría que te lo de personalmente, por lo que ya vez. Aquí estoy. –dijo serio, dándose la vuelta para verla. – ¿atiendes a todas tus visitas de esta forma?

El tono acido de Sasuke formo una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja _¿Qué le importaba a el?_ Ella podía atender su visita desnuda si quisiera. Pero decir eso seria demasiado infantil, hasta para ella. en su lugar respondió: –Creí que seria Juugo. Pero el obviamente no seria tan mal educado de llegar a tal hora, sin avisar. Podría estar dormida ¿sabes?

Karin puso su mano en la cadera, gesto que Sasuke veía constantemente, desde que la conoció, y después en su hija. Era una posición en la que hablar cuando sentía que tenía todo el control de la situación, o lo usaba para poder tener obtenerlo.

Pero eso no era una guerra, solo iba a darle algo importante y punto. –estoy seguro que no te es fácil dormir, menos aquí.

– tienes razón. –concedió Karin, mirando los ojos ónix que tenia enfrente. –es difícil dormir con el dolor y los recuerdos, gracias por asegurarte que suframos lo mismo, siempre siendo tan justo.

– de nada. –dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros. No podían darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Estaba claro y entre ellos nunca hicieron falta tantas palabras.

Él saco de su bolsillo una cadenita de plata con un dije, del mismo material, en forma de corazón. Karin lo miro extrañada y algo dudosa. Segura de que eso era de su hija y por algún motivo quería que lo tuviera.

– es un pendrive. –explico Sasuke, mirándolo entre sus dedos. –dentro tiene algunas de las cosas que _ella_ dejo para ti.

– ¿Qué es? –Pregunto fingiendo no sentir ansiedad e impaciencia. No le mostraría a Sasuke cuan débil podía ser si de su pequeña se trataba.

– videos. –dijo Sasuke, abriendo el dije a la mitad, dejando ver la verdadera forma del dije. –los gravo desde hace unos años, por lo que tiene que tener muchos. Eran para cuando te despertaras, que supieras lo que te perdías o algo por el estilo dijo.

La oji-rubí dudo si recibir lo que le entregaba _¿si no era algo bueno?, ¿Si solo la lastimaba más? _No dejo que el miedo decidiera por ella y lo tomo lentamente, como pensando en devolverlo cada segundo trascurrido.

–¿ya los viste? –pregunto, mirándolo de reojo. –sabes de que habla en los videos o de que son.

–no los vi. –respondió como si fuese algo muy obvio, haciéndola sentir tonta. –los dejo para ti, solo tu tienes que verlos. Se que son por que la vi. en alguna ocasión gravándolos.

Karin asintió confusa y dudosa. Tenia que verlos de inmediato. Sasuke la observo unos instantes, se veía tan confundida y preocupada, pero no era su asunto, solo ella tenia que verlos.

A el también le gustaría que Akari le dejase algo tan bonito como eso, sentía algo de envidia por Karin, pero también recordaba que el tuvo cinco años y hermosos momentos diarios con su hija. Entonces la envidia se trasformaba en lastima, tenia un poco de lastima por Karin de la misma forma que la Uzumaki la sentía por el.

– ya me voy. –dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia la puerta. Karin lo miro caminar y sonrío con tristeza.

–quédate. –pidió, ya que era la única manera de que se quedara. –quédate a verlo conmigo.

– ¿Por qué arias eso? –pregunto, volteando para mirarla a la cara. –es algo que te dejo solo a ti, yo la tuve cinco años.

–por que no se si es un regalo o un castigo. –dijo mirando el pendrive. –tu eres el que quiere que estemos parejos, por eso te has encargado que este en un lugar lleno de recuerdos. Quizás este recuerdo también es necesario que lo tengamos juntos.

Sasuke la miro por un momento y luego enarco la ceja. El intento patético de justificarse era algo curioso. Eso no podía se un castigo, era un gran regalo, junto con otras cosas que Akari dejo para su madre, pero Karin quería compartir este con el. Tenía que haber algún motivo oculto.

– ¿segura? –pregunto dudoso, también dirigiendo su mirada al colgante pendrive.

–si. –contesto. Caminando hasta donde estaba Sasuke, le entrego el pendrive. –pero tienes que ponerlo, mientras yo me seco y me visto.

Karin camino hasta el baño nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta volvió a lo mismo que antes, no cambio en nada, ahora se refugiaba en el baño, por que el miedo la invadía.

Se seco y agradeció dejar la ropa en el baño antes de bañarse. Su pijama era un short corto y una musculosa básica. Esta quizás seria otra noche eterna o una demasiado corta, pero volvían a lo mismo de siempre. Tener que compartir recuerdos.

Después de todos ambos eran los padres de Akari, ella seria su tesoro para siempre, incluso aunque el tiempo pasara y ella no estuviera. Aun la tenían. En los Recuerdos de ambos ella estaría siempre vivía.

* * *

><p>Aqui comenzamos otro dia ya van 7 que no rompí mi promesa WoW jamas mantuve tanto mi palabra. *impactada*<p>

**Marcela.** Se que a nadie le agrada sakura a mi tampoco, es mas casi rosa el odio pero por alguna razón se me hizo que para que fuera una buena historia tenían que ser amigas. a demás después de que sasuke la rechace me da un poco de pena. Se que sasuke es odiado y hace cosas sin sentido *como en el manga* es mi manera de hacerlo sin Ooc jeje. Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia.

bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir. ya saben los reviews no molestan y dicen que son gratis ;D besos

Me olvidaba en mi pagina de facebook les dejo la portada y la fotos del pendrive, así saben como es :D


	9. Lo que se perdió

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes son de kishimoto al que por mas que no haga SasuKarin seguire admirando y tomando prestados sus personajes para hacer una historia SK

Ya saben Seguiré amando el SK por mas que no sea una pareja cannon. y espero que ustedes también (^.^)/

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años Después...<strong>_

**_Capítulos_**_** nueve.**_

_**lo que se perdió.**_

Sasuke miro su smartphone. Unos minutos después que Karin se fue a vestir, recibió un mensaje.

**Sakura**

_¿Sigues molesto?_

_¿Vendrás a cenar? _

_¿Llegaras a dormir?_

_Contesta, estoy preocupada. Te amo_

No lo contesto, solo guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hace cinco días que no hablaba con Sakura, desde el mismo tiempo que cargaba con el pendrive, días que ese colgante pesaba guardado en su cajón y su bolsillo.

El momento llego, aunque era el momento de Karin, tenia la oportunidad de ver a su hija en un video, una vez más. No creía entender las intenciones de Karin a fondo, no las entendería, nunca lo hizo, no cambiaria ahora.

Ella siempre era un misterio, de esos que no pueden ser descubiertos. De hecho se veía más fuerte y entera que nunca, pronto comenzaría a trabajar. Nadie sospecharía que se entero la muerte una hija hace unas semanas.

Pero el la conocía mejor que eso, fueron años lo que tuvo para conocerla y al igual que el tenia un escudo que no dejaba ver a _nadie_ su dolor. Eran polos opuestos y a la vez el reflejo del otro. Era la relación que siempre tuvo. Relación que ya no tenían, pero dejaba huellas.

Karin se acerco a la puerta de la sala, con dos vasos de bebida frías, era un diciembre muy caluroso, hacia cinco años los diciembres no lo eran tantos, y ella odiaba los aire acondicionados por lo que tenían que conformarse con la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana y el ventilador.

–prende el aire. –ordeno Sasuke, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa, su corbata ya estaba junto a la laptop sobre la mesita ratona.

– ¿te olvidaste los modales en casa? –pregunto ella enarcando la ceja. –agradece que pendo el ventilado con lo que me fastidia el ruido.

– como sea. –rodó los ojos. –son algo así como un diario, ella lo ha dejado en orden, a su mayoría. Los últimos no llego a ponerle nombre y se mezclan.

–esta bien. –dijo Karin, sentándose a un lado de Sasuke, dejando los vasos en la mesa. Con un suspiro, continuo. –dale play.

Y así fue. Sasuke toco play y segundos después en la pantalla de 42 pulgadas, apareció una niña de cinco años llorando.

–quiero a mi mamá, tráemela de vuelta… papi tu puedes, por favor solo la quiero a ella. –decía entre sollozos, suplicando por aquella persona que le dio la vida. Sasuke la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas en el oído. Pero sus intentos eran en vano la niña seguía llorando.

–Akari. –dijo la voz de Sakura, quien aparentemente grababa. –estoy hacinado un video ¿Por qué no le dices a tu mami algo? Cuándo ella se despierte no estará triste por que es tu cumpleaños y ella no esta.

– ¿enserio? –dijo la niña interesada, mirando a su padre por alguna afirmación, secando con su pequeño puño, las lagrimas de su mejillas.

–si. –respondió Sasuke, podemos enseñárselo a Karin.

La niña termino de secar sus lágrimas y como si estuviera haciendo el berrinche de su vida, sonrío inocente y miro a la cámara, como si viera a su mamá

–mami… papi hizo una gran fiesta para mi cumpleaños, pero yo lo cambiaria todo por un abrazo tuyo. Yo se que tu querrías estar aquí conmigo, pero ahora estas en el hospital. Los invitados ya han llegado y no puedo seguir triste, tú tampoco tienes que estar triste. Cuando te despierte estaremos juntas de nuevo, ahora tengo que estar con papi… pero ninguno se olvida de ti, te extrañamos mucho. Te amo mami, ya nos volveremos a ver. –la pequeña termino su sereno y maduro discurso y arrojo un beso a la cámara, seguido de un travieso guiño de ojo.

– ¿listo? –pregunto Sakura, curiosa.

La pequeña beso la mejilla de su papá y susurro algo, antes de girar de nuevo a Sakura y decirle. –si, ya esta.

La pantalla quedo en negro, y Sasuke dijo. –me dijo a ti también te amo, tu no estés triste. –finalizo mientras comenzaba el siguiente video. Silenciosamente caían dos lágrimas por las mejillas de Karin.

No estaba segura cuales fueran todos sus sentimientos, pero estaba feliz por las palabras de su amada hija.

el segundo la cámara estaba en un lugar fijo y era en una habitación infantil, la que Karin asumió era la de su hija en su nueva casa. La niña miraba dudosa y luego sonrío.

–creo que ya esta. –dijo a la video grabadora. –bueno mami, Sakura me ha enseñado como gravar videos y cuando pueda te gravare uno para que sepas como estamos sin ti. Bueno hace tres meses fue mi cumpleaños, no lo pase tan mal pero te extrañe. Papá y Sakura se casaron hace poco, con ella si se lleva bien, como contigo hace tiempo. Pero Sakura no es mi madre y no lo será jamás ¿lo sabes no? Tu eres mi madre favorita, la que mas amo y la única. A Sakura la quiero de otra manera, por lo que no tienes que estar celosa o nada. –Akari sonrío grande, enseñando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. –tu si que te vuelves loca de celos, pero también se que quieres que papi sea feliz y con Sakura al menos no esta triste… mmm... en dentro de poco iremos con la maestra a conocer la primaria… seria muy lindo que te despiertes antes. Te quiero mami.

Akari sonrío y tiro un sonoro beso a la pantalla. Después se la veía como se apagaba la cámara. Sasuke y Karin intercambiaron una mirada, antes de poner el siguiente video.

La noche avanzo rápido, mientras veían los videos de Akari, en algunos hablaba rato largo y en otros contaba algunos de sus secretos, en todos decía lo mucho que amaba a Karin y a su papá. Lo importante que era que fueran feliz aunque no estuvieran juntos.

Karin pudo apreciar como su hija crecía y maduraba con el tiempo, sentir sus sentimientos, sintiéndose enormemente más cerca de Akari. Sasuke en cambio, recordó lo hermoso que fue a su hija crecer, algunos eventos importantes y para el fue una novedad algunos de los secretos revelados.

–no debería haber visto eso. –dijo Sasuke, cortante y fastidiado. Karin no podía dejar de tener carcajearse, hasta que su vientre dolió.

Se seco una lágrima que había salido solo por tanta risa. -¡madre mía! Salio a mí.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. –¿te parece gracioso? ¡Esa mocosa!

Karin sonrío comprensiva –era un amor platónico, no te exasperes. Ella era toda inocencia.

–¡no era platónico! Era su compañero y era su novio ¿te parece divertido eso? –Karin trato de contener su carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con su mano, pero no sirvió de mucho. –eso le hubiese costado dos semanas sin privilegios. –dijo Sasuke muy seriamente.

–¿enserio? –pregunto Karin, curiosa de la respuesta. Sasuke no se podía poner tan serio solo por que Akari tenia un amor correspondido, si ni siquiera se habían besado ¡era un exagerado!

–si.

–¿no la dejarías estar con el amor de su vida?

–yo no dije que me opondría. –la corrigió Sasuke. –pero se quedaría sin interne un par de semanas y vigilaría bien de cerca de ese desgraciado.

–perfecto. –aplaudió Karin, casi como demente. –eso era justo lo que tenias que hacer, cuidar bien de nuestra pequeña inocente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y antes de poner de nuevo el video noto que ya estaba por amanecer

–el tiempo paso muy rápido. –dijo Sasuke.

–solo uno mas. –dijo sonriendo de lado. –de todas formas era imposible terminarlo hoy y el sueño nos quiere ganar.

Y así fue… pusieron un vídeo mas. Pero luego de tres más se quedaron completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Se que es mucha paz por el capitulo de hoy, que solo quizás fue algo emotivo. mañana empieza la batalla y apiadense de mi por que pueden que empiecen a odiarme o amarme. no creo que pueda haber termino medio a partir del próximo capitulo donde bueno se explica del pasado sasukarin .<p>

**mimi** :D me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y trato de cumplir mi promesa de un capitulo por dia. Sasuke no terminara con sakura, espero que esto sacie tu curiosidad. aunque todavia no se si terminan juntos, esto es una historia puramente SasuKarin. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

**HRHMaferIzarra **Aquí esta la reacción y de apoco se va sabiendo mas de akari (*.*) Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

Muchas gracias a jenny también que siempre esta leyendo e interesada en mi historia. El próximo capitulo comienza a responder tus preguntas, gracias por la paciencia y espero que pueda llenar tus expectativas.

En mi pagina de facebook dejo la portada y la foto de la sala de estar donde estan karin y sasuke por si quieren imaginarla con mas detalles.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN. YA SABEN LOS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN LA ADOLESCENTE MAS FELIZ Y ME SUBEN MUCHO EL ANIMO JUSTO AHORA QUE ESTA POR DEFINIRSE SI HAY O NO SK AL FINAL :D los quiero y nos leemos mañana.


	10. En el pasado

Hola Bueno Los personajes son de kishimoto quien al final parece ara SasuSAku a mi esto me vale mierda y aqui esta la actualizacion de siempre, donde tomo prestados sus personajes para hacer una historia a mi gusto y por diversion.

Si piensas que la voy a abanar pues lo siento, por que estoy mas inspirada que nunca e iniciare nuevas historias y are mas videos Y: VIVA EL SASUKARIN!3

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Años después...<em>**

**_Capitulo diez_**

**_En el pasado_**

_– __mamá. –dijo la voz de Akari. –mamá ¡ayúdame!_

_Karin se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero a su espalda no había nadie. _

_– __¿Por qué no me ayudas? –pregunto llorosa la niña. – ¿no me quieres? _

_– __¿Dónde esta? –pregunto Karin, preocupada. _

_Saliendo por la puerta. A fuera había una lluvia fuerte y enfrente de sus ojos tenia a Akari, toda mojada desde su rojo cabello, hasta sus pies descalzos, bajo el agua de lluvia se confundían lagrimas, que solo Karin supo diferenciar._

_Corrió abrazarla, y susurro en su oído. –te amo… te amo y-yo lo siento Akari, lo siento mucho. _

_– __¿Por qué dejaste que me lleven? –pregunto niña a su madre, en un tono miedoso. –quiero estar contigo y con papá_

_Las palabras de la pequeña le rompieron el corazón a Karin. Era el sueño más doloso de su vida. _

_–__Mamá te ama. –repitió acariciándole la mejilla. _

_–__si me amas, sálvame. –pidió Akari, mirándola confundida. -¿Por qué no me salvan? Si me aman sálvame… dile a papá que me salve. _

_La que ahora estaba confundida era Karin, sabia que era un sueño pero toda forma de ver a su hija nuevamente era buena. –Akari tu estas en un lugar mejor ahora. Yo, yo te prometo que pronto estaremos juntas. _

_–__NO. –grito histérica Akari. –mamá yo no estoy en un lugar mejor y necesito que me salves… quiero volver con ustedes._

_–__pero si tu. _

_–__mamá yo estoy viva. _

Karin sintió como si se cayera al vacío y abrió los ojos de inmediato. Tenia lagrimas es ellos, rápidamente los seco y noto que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke.

–_Maldición. –_se lamento y maldijo mentalmente. Se quedaron dormidos juntos. _¿en verdad fueron tan idiotas como para hacer eso?_ Jugar con fuego era menos peligroso, que estar junto con Sasuke demasiado tiempo.

Miro la TV, enfrente tenia una Akari de nueve años, seguramente los videos llegaron hasta ese momento.

–sigo con mi presentimiento de que pronto te vas a despertar y papá prometió ir siempre que pueda a verte y hablarte a si te despiertas. Me da curiosidad saber que te susurra al oído. Me da miedo que sean palabras malas, pero mas miedo me da que sean cosas tiernas ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura si vuelven a estar juntos? Pff ¿Qué tonterías digo? –se pregunto a si misma. –es obvio que eso no pasara. Hablar sola frente a una cámara provoca charlas tontas, a demás ya se paso la media noche, el sueño me vuelve tonta… Ya que este es un video bastante aburrido ¿Qué tal si te cuento algo? Últimamente sentía que alguien me seguía, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

Karin presto mucha atención a las palabras de su hija.

–y al final no estaba equivocada, papi le pidió a un amigo que me vigile, seguro sospecha que tengo novio ¿no es muy celoso de mi? Claro que tú lo eres más pero, aun así ¿eso no viola mi intimidad? A demás me siento mal siendo vigilada todo el día, es aterrador. Por mas que sea amigo de papi

Ring Ring

Karin pauso el video de inmediato y camino hasta tomar el teléfono, atendiéndolo en habitación, para poder hablar tranquila.

Se concentro en poder seguir el hilo de la conversación y no obsesionarse con el sueño o las palabras de su hija. Todo tenía una explicación, la buscaría después de finalizar la llamada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando sintió que algo se movía al lado de el. Para su sorpresa no estaba en su casa y no era Sakura quien se había levantado de la cama. Ni siquiera era una cama y Karin al parecer fue a la habitación de al lado.

No podía creerse que durmiera tan profundo y tanto tiempo. Quizás solo era por que lo hizo escuchando la voz de su hija… tenia que se eso.

–entiendo. –escucho a Karin hablar _¿con quien?_ –ya lo se. –dijo ahora exasperada. –ya te dije que yo solo tratare con Orochimaru directamente… ese no es mi problema y tampoco el trato… como sea, el lunes estaré en la reunión… no te preocupes, no es necesario se como llegar.

Eso si lo comprendió de inmediato y no le hizo gracia.

– ¿trabajaras para Orochimaru? –pregunto Sasuke cortante.

Karin lo miro confundida _¿se podía estarlo mas? _

–si, volveré a trabajar para Orochimaru, pensé que Suigetsu y Juugo ya te lo había dicho.

– no te creas el centro del mundo, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.

– ¿entonces por que preguntas?

–no pensé que fueras hacer como si nada. No ha pasado nada de que te enteraste que Akari falleció y ya te iras a trabajar ¿con Orochimaru? ¿Después de todo lo que paso?

Karin se pasó la mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza, eso era un _déjà vu._ La situación dolía, por que era como volver a empezar de nuevo el problema que lo arruino todo.

–**_después que intento obligarte a abortar y te hecho en tus condiciones_**_…¿_sigo?... **_¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan descuidad? Sabiendo todo lo que hace Orochimaru aun así quieres trabajar con el ¿Qué tienes en mente?, ¿te olvidas que ahora estas Akari? No eres la mocosa de antes…me vale mierda si piensas que eso es lo mejor…¿Qué puedo esperar de una perra como tu? No puedes evitarlo ¿verdad? Te encanta abrirte de pierna, no puedes conformarte con uno, si no tienes cuatro idiotas atrás tuyo no eres feliz._**

Karin repitió las palabras de Sasuke con el mismo desdén que las dijo el. Las recordaba perfectamente, le dolían igual que siempre. Sasuke no se dejo intimidar por sus propias palabras. –no me arrepiento de decirlas, lo sigo pensando… no haces mas que volver a demostrarlo.

– la respuesta es la misma **_¿me oíste ¡Sasuke!?_** siempre será la misma respuesta**_. A mi nadie me iba obligar a abortar, si Orochimaru lo ofreció era por que era lo mejor para mi, tenia que hacerlo si planeaba seguir mis estudios y ser alguien. No lo hice por que ponía en riesgo mi vida, me arrepentí mucho de si quiera pensarlo y estoy muy contenta de haberme ido de ese lugar. Te recuerdo que tu no fuiste quien me ayudo en mi embarazo, Salí solita adelante. Tu solo llegaste a la parte linda y quisiste robar algo que era Mio._** –dijo Karin repitió nuevamente, llena de ira. -¿tendrás la misma reacción? –soltó una risita. –**_ni siquiera sabes si eres el padre de Akari. Bastardo._**

Lo había dicho, repitió sus palabras de aquel entonces. Y estaba apunto de saber si la reacción seria la misma.

* * *

><p>Se que es corto, pero si no lo cortaba aqui era muy largo y no les daria curiosidad. gracias por leer, si es que queda algun sasukarin, por que quiero creer que no se han bajado del barco aun cuando ya esta hundido!<p>

HRHMeferIzarra: Gracias por leer y tu comentario, espero que te haya sacado al menos una sonrisa el anterior y que con este no me odies. mil gracias

Gracias a Jenny Sama por leerlo todos los dias.

Espero que alguien lo lea y si fue así que de señales de vida, dejo la portada en facebook como siempre y bueno hasta mañana o mas tarde, quizás empiece una nueva historia :D

Besos y nos leemos muy pronto.


	11. inreversible

Hola Bueno ya saben los personajes son de kishimoto quien por fin ha terminado su manga Naruto y nos ha dejado con un sabor amargo a los SasuKarin. Yo solo utilizo a los personajes por diversión y para crear un romance a mi manera CON SASUKE Y KARIN! como protagonistas.

Hoy es un día especial por que terminaron de matar nuestros sueños SasuKarin y probablemente nadie este leyendo esto por que todos estan tristes. yo sin embargo estoy mas feliz que nunca, por que conoci personas increíbles, el SasuKarin me enseño otro lado del amor, la parte que me gusta a mi! la que no es toda **rosa.** Me enseño del amor sincero y sin condición, que el odio arruina y no te lleva a ningún lado, por eso este capitulo es especial y también trata de dejar de lado el peor enemigo de algunas personas: **El Orgullo. **

hay cosas dolorosas que son irreversibles. El SasuSaku es una, pero no es imposible que sigamos disfrutando del SasuKarin como hasta ahora. las quiero.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Años después...<span>_**

**_Capitulo once_**

**_irreversible _**

Sasuke no respondió de la misma manera, esta vez no hubo un empujo y mas gritos. No hubo ni una gota de sangre y esta vez tampoco dolió tanto.

Era cociente de sus errores, ellos no se borraban, se asumían. El lo hacia, no cambiaba el hecho que Karin se lo recordara, ya tena suficiente con su conciencia.

En aquel entonces ambos tenían diecinueve años, eran jóvenes e inexpertos. Todo iba bien y de golpe comenzó una guerra sin sentido. Culpar a Karin no traería la felicidad. Llevaba años intentándolo. A demás sabia que ella fue la que se llevo la peor parte.

Aquella vez su ira lo cegó y fue un empujón demasiado fuerte lo que hizo a Karin caerse, tirando el feo jarrón y lastimando su mano. El corte no fue tan profundo pero dejo sangre por todos lados y una cicatriz en ambos que nunca se curaría.

Esa vez la pelirroja dijo cosas aun más duras, insulto más fuerte y lo trato de golpeador. Todo fue un caos, el que por suerte Akari no presencio.

El también se excedió, fue la única vez que se dejo llevar por su ira, a demás de sus acciones y dijo un par de cosas más de las que pensaba, no fue nada tan suave como zorra. Dijo cosas hirientes y ahora que la situación volvía a repetirse tenía una oportunidad de no volver a actuar como idiota inmaduro.

– Akari es mi hija. –dijo entre dientes. Esa era la verdad y punto. No había manera de dejar que nadie lo dejase en duda, ni siquiera Karin.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, si era hija de Sasuke de eso no hubo dudas una vez que nació ¿pero y antes? Además nunca realizaron prueba de A.D.N en el momento donde disputaban por la tenencia fue fácil decirlo ¿Qué tal si Akari no era hija de Sasuke? Entonces tendrían que dársela a ella.

Fueron infantilmente egoístas. Ambos querían eso que los alejo de la soledad y ambos tenían metas diferentes.

–deberías irte a tu casa. –dijo ella, después de unos minutos que ninguno apartaba la mirada, recordando los peores momentos. –tu esposa debe estar preocupada, tu siempre te aprovechas del amor de los demás. Cuando llegues deberías decirle que sientes ser un niño egoísta y no considerar sus sentimientos, que te arrepientes de lastimar su amor.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica. -¿de que amor hablas? ¿Sigues fingiendo que crees en el? ¿No era tu amor el de para siempre? Tu gran amor por mi y lo que en ese entonces era tu familia, no te impidió arruinarlo todo

Karin recordó el por que se arruino todo y el por que también Sasuke pensaba que lo engañaba. El orgullo fue siempre el peor enemigo de ambos.

–mi amor es el de para siempre. –dijo dejando de lado a su enemigo. –yo te voy a amar hasta el día que muera, solo que tu lograste que te odie mas de lo que te quiero. No supiste corresponder mi amor y mi pagaste muy mal… por eso nuestra historia tuvo un mal final.

¿Odio? ¿Era odio eso en verdad? Alguna vez alguien le dijo que ella era incapaz de odiar profundamente pero que el miedo a mostrar su dolor era peor que el odio. Ella confundía esos sentimientos, pero era mejor pensar que lo odiaba, a sufrir lo que su miedo causo.

–en algo te equivocas Karin. –dijo el dejando una mínima distancia entre ellos. –te amaba es de lo poco que me arrepiento en mi vida. El alguna vez haberte amado.

Sasuke definitivamente era un experto en tortura… ¿de que servia que lo diga ahora? Si cada una de las decisiones que los llevaron ahí, una por una eran irreversibles.

Él la vio taparse la mano para contener la risa y se lleno de ira. – ¿te parece gracioso? –pregunto visiblemente enfadado, levantando el rostro de Karin para que lo viese a los ojos.

Los ojos de ella contenían lagrimas. –no. –Respondió sincera –no me parece gracioso, al contrario. Es doloroso. Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiésemos sido tan egoístas, si aquella discusión hubiera terminado como esta… yo te hubiera perdonado que nos arrastres a toda tu mierda.

Karin acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke, con tanta ternura como pudo. Con mucho cuidado de que se fuera a romper algo en el aire, sin miedo alguno que la rechace ¿Qué más daba?

Unió lentamente sus labios en un beso aun mas doloroso, lento y agonizante. El beso de adiós, todo seria mejor si hubiesen tenido una despedida así en el pasado.

Sasuke fue correspondiendo el beso de la misma manera, como el tiempo no existieran, ellos iban a su propio ritmo. Un tiempo que para ellos corría suave, doloroso y profundo.

Sus lenguas se rozaron nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando eso era natural, cuando eso pasaba diario. Los viejos sentimientos querían salir a flote, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar sus demonios libres, por lo que se separaron.

Karin apoyo su frente en la del. –somos dos personas que no saben amar, no de una manera sana…solo nos podemos hacer daño. No es nuestro destino amar y ser felices.

Sasuke no pudo negar las palabras de Karin, ellos solo Traian desgracias y dolor. Todo en su pasado era así, todo en su futuro seria así, por que su hija ya no estaba. Era lo único que pudieron amar, dentro de todo de una linda manera.

Seguían muertos en vida, no había nada del amor que un día hubo entre ellos, por mas que Karin dijese que su amor era del de para siempre, solo quería decir que siempre guardarían dolor. Ella no podía odiar, no de la misma manera que el podía llegar a hacerlo, pero al fin de cuentas poco importaba por que nunca la odio profundamente.

La Uzumaki se aparto despacio y decidió caminar al baño, esperar ahí hasta que Sasuke se fuera, ocultar su dolor.

Las palabras de Sasuke dolían, no entendía como podía sentir tanto dolor, aun no lograba recuperarse de la perdida de su hija, no lograría nunca sobrevivir con saber que perdio a las personas que amaba. Pero tenia razón, el Uchiha y ella no podían amar, estaban demasiados rotos.

Solo tenían que agradecer que tuvieron años de felicidad, pero años después de que todo se esfumo así como llego. Con dolor.

–esconderte en el baño no te hace mas fuerte, que no vea tu dolor, no quiere decir que no sepa tus debilidades. –dijo tomándola del brazo, para ver el rostro de Karin con pequeñas gotas descendiendo por su mejilla.

–idiota. –dijo ella, pero fue el quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la Uzumaki.

–también la quiero de vuelta. –confeso. –Aria todo por estar con ella. Es lo único bueno que hicimos juntos…_deberíamos volver a estar con ella._

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. <em>

_hablare en general pero mil gracias a: Karin loa Uchiha, SasuKarin's Tomato, Misslaly. _

_se que suelo responder uno por uno, pero no quiero ser repetitiva y siento lo mismo hacia todos los que aun se quedan con el SasuKarin y leen mi historia. _

_Muchas gracias, por los que llegaron hasta aquí y aunque no la lean mas, mil gracias por comentar y dejar su apoyo, para mi es importante. Lo dije arriba el SK no es cannon, pero eso no degrada la pareja y aleja mis pensamientos. yo apoyo el SasuKarin por que lo vi diferente a los demás, lo vi mas sincero y aunque Sasuke este con Sakura pues, para eso estan los fics. _

_puede que no actualice algún día o que no suba tantas historias como quiero, pero es POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, con mi hermano que esta en el hospital o otras cosas. YO NO DEJO EL SASUKARIN PARA NUNCA, POR QUE TANTO EL OTP COMO EL GRUPO ME HA HECHO VIVIR MOMENTOS LINDOS Y CONOCER GENTE MARAVILLOSA. _

_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN, SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE NO ABANDONAN EL SASUKARIN. BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA. ESPERO DE CORAZÓN ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE._


	12. Pacto suicida

Los personajes son de Kishimoto. Yo los tomo prestado, para hacer una historia cien por ciento SasuKarin, la pareja que me encanta y nunca abandonare.

Mil gracias a todo el que este aquí, los que se quedaron por que les vale mierda *perdón la expresión* el final de Naruto, siguen amando el SK y lo apoyaran siempre

Aclaración: las palabras que se encuentren así _–__**SasuKarin, Akari es mejor que Sarada**__. _Pueden ser recuerdos de algunas palabras o que repiten frases dichas.

Los gritos serán con mayúsculas, perdón si la letra en negrita los confunde y hace parecer que están gritando y caso que alguna conversación llegue al extremo utilizaría algo como. –AMO EL SASUKARIN. –grito Malena, decidida mas que nunca, ella apoyaría su OTP hasta el final.

Creo que el resto se entiende. Pero si no es así, pueden decírmelo y yo lo corregiré.

Sobre mis fallos, que van mas allá de errores ortográficos, se que a veces me salto palabras, juro que las escribo y luego desaparecen. Uso Word pero me hace bullying y no me ayuda como se supone, tendré que corregirlo de a poco solita.

Los dejo leer.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después..<strong>_

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**pacto suicida.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>–<em>****_También la quiero de vuelta.-dijo sasuke_**

**_–_****_Akari tu estas en un lugar mejor ahora. Yo, yo te prometo que pronto estaremos juntas. –había dicho Karin, en su sueño_**

**_–_****_NO. –grito histérica Akari. Fue la respuesta_**

**_–_****_y al final no estaba equivocada, papi le pidió a un amigo que me vigile. –le contó en el video. – ¿eso no viola mi intimidad? A demás me siento mal siendo vigilada todo el día, es aterrador. Por mas que sea amigo de papi _**

Todo lo que sucedió esa mañana parecía querer volverla loca, y las palabras de Sasuke desbocaron momentos que no recordaba.

**–****_despiértate. Nuestra niña te necesita_**_. –_repitió Karin, recordando lo que susurro Sasuke en su oído el día que despertó. También las sensaciones ella se sentía extraña y aun no podía abrir los ojos, pero escuchaba claramente.

**_–_****_Vuelve para que podamos arreglar las cosas con nuestra pequeña. _**–continuo Sasuke, acariciándole el cabello de la misma manera que ese día. Enarco una ceja antes de preguntar. – ¿lo recuerdas?

–si. –dijo Karin tan bajito que casi no se escuchaba.

Sasuke estaba en el hospital ¿y Akari? ¿Estaba sola en la casa?¿estaba Sakura? Estaba segura que Sasuke no la mandaría a seguir, no era su estilo. La amaba mas que eso, no era tan extremo con los celos y el ni pensaba que tenia novio su hija. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era algo que ella no sabia? ¿Sasuke le ocultaba algo o sabio menos que ella?

**–****_un accidente… se cayó de las escaleras…Muerte cerebral._**

Eso lo había dicho con mucho dolor y siendo sincero, ella podía saber si el Uchiha mentía. Y podía sentir la impotencia por no poder evitarlo, él no sentía ese odio que podía llegar a sentir por quien toque a su pequeña.

**–****_me lo pagaras puta de mierda. _**

Su corazón iba mil por hora y no era por las palabras de Sasuke, no era su deseo por el lo que la hacia temblar esta vez, era la duda o el miedo.

_¿Cuánto de accidente tuvo la muerte de su hija?_

_¿La mato alguien cercano a Sasuke?_

_¿Quién se atrevería a traicionarlo?_

Estaba asumiendo cosas tan rápido como iba analizando la situación, a punto de jugar a la detective, olvidando lo duro que le era pensar si quiera en Akari como alguien fallecido

**–****_me lo pagaras. _**

Ella estaba pagando las deudas de su pasado con creces, estaba muerta en vida, hasta su alma había vendido, se la entrego al su amor incondicional por su hija.

No tenía algo que pagar, lo hizo en el pasado, sus deudas estaban saldadas. Pero… ¿Eso era una venganza? ¿Qué aria Sasuke si se lo contase?

**–****_estoy viva. _**

Sabía que si le contaba eso pensaría que estaba loca, ella misma no tenía dudas de haber llegado a ese punto, estaba loca… no más que el Uchiha, pero por igual.

Pero en realidad su sueño era lo que mas la hacia dudar. Ella no podía soñar, nunca lo hizo, siempre tuvo…

*toc-toc toc-toc TOC-TOC-TOC*

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los fuertes golpes en la puerta, trayéndola a la realidad, donde tenia a Sasuke en frente de ella, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿esperas a alguien? –pregunto Sasuke, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

No pudieron terminar la charla, en la que ella realmente ella no estaba. Karin agradeció mentalmente, por que su cabeza iba mil por hora y lo único que le faltaba era hacer un pacto suicida con Sasuke.

–no. –respondió. Caminando hasta la puerta, a paso lento. Los golpes no cesaban y sea quien sea, se las vería con ella.

Abrió la puerta, tranquila, cuando vio por la mirilla que era Suigetsu, quien no paraba de golpear. Lo mataría.

– ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –pregunto el alvino, entrando a la casa, sin pedir algún permiso. Directo a la sala, donde se encontró con Sasuke. La pelirroja cerró la puerta y se apresuro a ver que pasaba con su amigo.

–eres un idiota. –soltó el Hozuki. Mirando a Sasuke.

–dile algo que no sepa. –dijo Karin, con mala intención. La guerra volvía, ella lo odiaba o eso se suponía.

–cállate, zorra.

–dile algo que no sepa. –dijo Sasuke, devolviendo la indirecta.

– ¿les parece gracioso? –pregunto Suigetsu, a punto de estallar. – ¿son dos niños o que?

–Tu te estas comportando como un niño, en nueve años Akari nunca hizo un berrinche tan feo como el tuyo. –dijo Sasuke, con calma, pasando su mano por su despeinado cabello.

–OH claro. –ironizo Suigetsu. –tu pasas la noche en la casa de la zorra de Karin, haciendo dios sabe que mierda y el infantil soy yo, quien tuvo que fumarse a tu esposa, llamando cada diez minutos por que tu no llegabas a casa y no fuiste al trabajo.

Karin entendió por donde venia el asunto, pero la reacción de su amigo era exagerada, Sakura sabia mejor que nadie antes que Sasuke la tocase… ¿el beso no contaba, no? Solo fue un beso de despedida, entre ellos no había más que esos videos, los cuales vieron durante toda la noche. Solo un inadaptado como Suigetsu creería que ellos, bueno que ellos estaban cogiendo.

– te vendiste. –dijo Karin, negando con la cabeza. –eres el mejor amigo de Sakura, yo lo sabia… eres un traidor.

Dramatizo, supuestamente ofendida. Solo para provocarlo, era una linda manera de descargar tensión, pero siempre podían volver a la antigua: puños limpios.

– ¿y tu no? –pregunto en verdad ofendido. –eres la puta de Sasuke otra vez y no es estar de vendida, ¿a si le pagaras? ¿Te importa mierda estar con alguien casado?

– ¿ y si lo hice? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que explicarte o pedirte permiso? No le pedí permiso a mi madre para abrirme de piernas, no te lo pediré a ti, un vendido. –contesto Karin, tomándoselo enserio.

–tu no tenias madre.

–pues por eso, idiota.

Sasuke decidió ignorar la pelea del día, y camino como si nada ocurriera al baño, no tenia aguantar a Suigetsu, suficiente tendría con Sakura. Él no había hecho nada malo, solo hizo lo que ella le pidió, tenia que aceptar las consecuencias.

Cuando salio, luego hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse un poco. Camino y se detuvo en la puerta, escuchando algo de la conversación.

– ¿sabe que trabajaras para Orochimaru? –dijo Suigetsu, su tono de voz era calmado, y su mirada expresaba decepción, ¿por quien?, ¿Karin?

–Suigetsu, yo no tengo que explicarle nada a nadie. Pero si ya lo sabe ¿tengo que contarte todo lo que hablamos? No necesito un niñero.

–pareciera que si. Primero comenzaras a trabajar con Orochimaru, después de todo lo que te hizo pasar.

–Sasuke dijo lo mismo. –se encogió de hombros.

–pero yo no me refiero a eso.

Suigetsu era el único que sabía mas de la verdad, pero incluso el no la sabia completa. La pelirroja no respondería a eso, era grande y sabia lo que hacia, lo que era mejor para ella. A parte Sasuke estaba escuchando, Suigetsu lo sabia, solo quería que confiese. Pero eso no pasaría nunca.

–Se los diré a ambos, una ultima vez. Pagare mi deuda, antes de reunirme con mi hija, entonces estaremos en paz. –dijo volteando para ver a Sasuke. –tu amada esposa te espera, haz lo correcto esta vez.

* * *

><p><em>Llamare a esta parte de la publicación: El rincón de la loca. <em>

_Sony R.M Seguiré siempre que pueda fielmente con la historia y tratando de mantener la actitud de los personajes, aunque quizás hoy se me fue un poco de las manos. Nunca pude ver al SasuKarin solo unido por el amor, creo que esta pareja va mas mucho allá de eso, y esta es mi humilde manera de representarlo. Gracias a ti por seguir la historia, muchas nos quedamos con con el SasuKarin y tenemos mas ganas de escribir que nunca. El SK no muere! Espero este capitulo te guste. _

_SasuKarin's tomato: muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Se que todas necesitamos leer sasukarin para subir los animos y las escritoras estamos manteniendonos mas fuerte que nunca y con intenciones de llenar fanfiction con SK. Se que fue un final decepcionante, pero hay que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, aun nos queda mucho por dar y ver en nuestra pareja, aunque no nos lo de kishi, hay muchas chicas que no perderan el interes. Seguire subiendo capitulos, y si lees historias de Lixy-chan, SaKaSu, DianaParu, UchihaAnaKarina, te daras cuenta que las abra. Gracias, yo tambien espero que se recupere pronto. _

_Lixy has dejado como unos cuantos comentarios y hemos hablado mucho por chat, pero quiero agradecerte por todos los comentarios y por que lo lees y bueno ya sabes por todo. Se que es triste y que todas sabemos que no es el utlimo beso *shhh* pero se supone que si, solo que la cosa va lenta. Aquí esta la actualización, espero no decepcionar._

_SaKaSu. En realidad no tenia idea que los leías, por lo que tu comentario me alegro mucho, se que es feo dejar comentarios de conti o algo así, por lo que a veces hago lo mismo con tus historias, o me pongo en podo fangirl y después me apeno. Tuve la mala suerte de hacer uno de los capítulos mas triste y que toque el día del ultimo capitulo de Naruto, pareciera intencional, pero ya estaba escrito. No abandonare la historia, aun así no reciba ningún comentario, por que escribir sasukarin es algo que no puedo detener, me vuelvo loca sin imaginármelos y tratar de plasmarlo ya sea en papel o en el Word, quien me traiciona. _

_Se lo de las faltas, que cometo errores, trato de corregirlos pero por subirlos a las apuradas siempre se me pasan algunos, o me salto palabras y no me doy cuenta. Soy la única que hasta Word la traiciona, por lo que tratare de tomarme un tiempo y corregir los ya publicados y tener mas cuidado con los que publico diario. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar_.

Y a todos los que solo leen o me dejan comentario vía FB Les digo mil gracias. Ana y Jenny muchas gracias por leer y no abandonar al SasuKarin, a diana si esta leyendo esto También.

Nos leemos mañana, si es que puedo, ya que mi hermano esta internado y probablemente me lo pase en el hospital, aun así nos leemos pronto. Gracias.

En mi perfil de aquí mismo, esta el link de mi pagina en Factbook, donde publico todos mis fanfics, ni bien termino de actualizarlos. También dejo una portada por capitulo y a veces algunos detalles y fanarts. Como el de hoy. También dejare ahí mis nuevos proyectos e intentos de fanfics.


	13. Seguir intentando

Hola :D

los personajes son de kishimoto, quien no ha dejado a nadie muy conforme, incluyéndome. Yo solo uso a los huérfanos y Sakura para hacer una historia SasuKarin, que es el OTP que siempre voy a apoyar. sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo de hoy.

El SK no muere!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años después...<em>**

**_Capitulo trece._**

**_seguir intentando._**

Sasuke no cruzo muchas palabras con Suigetsu. Había montado un escándalo y ambos estaban enfadados por igual. Las palabras de Karin no fueron bonitas, y era obvio que estaba cansada de ambos.

La pelirroja planeaba algo, estaba seguro. No tenia idea de que podía ser, pero ya lo averiguaría. Tarde o temprano se terminaría por enterar.

Las tres de la tarde, era la hora a la que Suigetsu entro furioso a casa de Karin, media hora después dudaba si entrar a su propia casa. Su ex, lo volvía loco, lo hacia olvidar de la realidad _¿que mierda pensaba cuando dijo que deberían volver con Akari?_ Pero no era un pensamiento reciente, era lo que rondaba en su mente hace seis meses, solo seria unirlo a de Karin. Ella pensaba lo mismo, termino por dejarlo antes que los echara de su casa.

Abrió la puerta, decidido a ignorar a su esposa, no tenía ganas de ningún tipo de reproche. Suficiente con la noche anterior, había sentido demasiadas cosas como para ahora sentir fastidio

Recibió un fuerte abrazo, ni bien entro. –estas bien. –dijo Sakura, como si hubiese perdido el aire y en ese momento lo recuperara. –estaba preocupada.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio. Karin tenia razón, Sakura lo amaba, era incondicional y siempre estaría a su lado, no tendría que lastimarla, pero era un _inevitable dolor_ el que siempre provocaba en ella. Llevaban cinco años intentándolo, no podía sentir por ella mas que algo de gratitud y pena, le daba pena no verla feliz. Lo había intentado, cumplir el sueño de ella de ser madre, pero no lo lograron.

Sakura dijo que estarían bien de todas maneras, porque estaba con el. No era verdad, estar con el no era todo lo que quería. Deseaba más y al no tenerlo, era muy infeliz.

Sakura fue muy ingenua al enamorarse de él. Amarlo de forma altruista, demasiado incondicional. Solo por tenerlo no midió las consecuencias, el se aprovecho de su bondad y no se arrepentía. Ella debió ser mas lista e ir en busca de su felicidad cuando pudo. Nadie la obligaba a estar ahí. Era libre de tomar la puerta, cuando quisiese.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto la peligrosa, mirándolo a los ojo. Esperaba una respuesta que no la dañara. –te he llamado toda la noche.

–estaba en casa de Karin. –respondió. Enarcando una ceja, casi desafiándola a que se enfade.

Solo deseaba verla una vez molesta, que sacara su verdadera actitud. Que diga lo que la dañaba, lo que la molestaba, lo que odiaba de el. Tenia que dejar de hacer el papel de esposa perfecta y quererse un poco mas así misma, así quizás el pudiera comenzar a sentir lo mismo por ella. Pero no pasaría, estaba cansado de esperar lo mismo

– ¿e-en lo de Karin? ¿Pasaste todo el tiempo ahí? –pregunto, sin poder creerlo, las palabras salían de su boca, pero tenia miedo a la respuesta.

–Si… ¿provocaras el mismo escándalo de Suigetsu?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se esforzó por esconder su sonrisa, al final Sasuke lo había hecho. Le dio el pendrive, pero ¿fue necesario quedarse toda la noche, incluso faltar al trabajo? No importaba. Su marido comenzaba a cortar lazos de verdad. Dejar su pasado donde debía, y mirar al futuro, vivir el presente.

– ¿Por qué Suigetsu querría hacer algo así? –dijo dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Sakura no dudaba de la fidelidad de Sasuke, ya no.

Hubo un tiempo largo que si lo hizo, cuando Sasuke iba a algún lado y no decía nada. Akari siempre se reía de ella, decía que imaginaba cosas, por supuesto la pequeña guardaba el secreto con su padre y sabía que estaba en el hospital, viendo a Karin.

No la consideraba una rival, era el pasado de Sasuke y ella el presente, su esposa y quien lo acompaño durante los tiempos difíciles, el mas difícil de todos. Sasuke no seria capaz de traicionarla, no era tan cruel como para engañarla, no con la Uzumaki.

Era conocedora del duro pasado que tuvo al lado de karin, Sasuke y ella tenían una mala, muy mala, relación antes del accidente. El Uchiha juraba que la madre de su hija, intento suicidarse. nunca la perdonaría por hacer sufrir a Akari, eso no cambiaria de un día para el otro.

–por que piensa que tuve sexo con Karin. –dijo Sasuke, sin pizca de tacto.

Sakura río nerviosa, rascándose el cabello. –tenia que ser el idiota de Suigetsu. Tú nunca…

–nos besamos. –dijo Sasuke, revelando lo que en verdad había pasado. El rastro de Sakura cambio por completo, su sonrisa desapareció completamente y sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar lagrimas.

_¿Se besaron? ¿Por qué carajo se lo decía? ¿Pensaba que era masoquista?_ Pero lo era, se quedaba con él, quien solo la lastimaba, algunas veces con más intención que otras.

–solo fue el adiós. –dijo el mirándola fríamente. –tuvimos una larga conversación, después de ver durante toda la noche los vídeos de Akari.

Sakura asintió, algo consternada, concentrada en contener sus lágrimas. –estoy segura que fue doloroso. –dijo algo resentida.

–si. –dijo él, sonriendo de lado. –fue doloroso, pero deberías estar feliz que Suigetsu llegara justo a tiempo, antes que pase algo mas.

– ¿Cómo que? –pregunto ello, tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenia.

–Imagínatelo tu, eres la que ha montado el escándalo… -dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia las escaleras. últimamente todas sus discusiones terminaban igual. Pero antes de desaparecer agrego: –por cierto, muy poca confianza de tu parte.

Sakura se tapo el rostro con las manos, dejándose llevar por el dolor, libero su llanto. ¿Por qué le hacia eso? Ella lo había ayudado en todo siempre, fue mucho mejor como su mujer, de lo que fue Karin.

Ella nunca lo abandonaría, engañaría y traicionaría, ese mismo era su problema.

El no poder abandonarlo, el seguir en el barco que se hundía. Sus sueños de lograr ser feliz parecían a una distancia incontable. Sin la presencia de Akari, pero incluso con ella siempre se sintió vacía.

Estaba segura que lo amaba, incluso mas que a si misma. Pero ese sentimiento no seria correspondido nunca de una manera correcta, el respeto y la convivencia no eran lo mismo. Estaba dejando ir su vida al lado de alguien a quien no podría hacer feliz, mucho menos siéndolo ella misma.

Sasuke la mataba lentamente, y ella seguía. Ignoraba el dolor y el cansancio, pero él y Karin la apuñaban, solo con sus sentimientos.

No quería rendirse. Quería seguir luchando, ese era su estilo, luchar hasta conseguirlo, aun cuando pareciera imposible, solo intentaran una vez mas. Entonces podrían quizás… si ella lograba darle un hijo quizás Sasuke la amase, entonces podrían volver a tener una familia y recuperar lo poco que tuvieron. Solo tendría que hacer eso, era su ultima oportunidad su ultimo intento.

* * *

><p>Creo que se me fue la mano con estos últimos dos capítulos, probablemente por que estoy ocupada y los hago diario, no como antes que los tenia preparada. si ven que la historia esta tomando mal rumbo, me gustaría que me lo digan para lograr recuperar el rumbo antes que sea demasiado tarde?<p>

soy sincera y este capitulo tuvo momentos que me dejo conforme, soy cruel y no es de mi agrado sakura, la veo como amiga de karin pero no como pareja de sasuke y ese es mi limite. espero no haber cambiado su personalidad o hacer algo que las ofenda.

**Guest**: ME alegra mucho que leeas la historia, yo no la abandonare y es bueno saber que quedan personas que la leen. tal como has dicho Sui es un paranoico jeje. Espero que este capitulo te guste, y no te decepciones. muchas gracias por leer y comentar. lamento no llamarte por tu nombre, es que solo dice Guest.

Muchas gracias a las que leen y me comentan por facebook.

ya saben les dejo la portada y las actualización ni bien termino de publicarlas en mi Facebook. pueden darle like si gustan.

Nos leemos pronto, quizás el lunes por que mañana pasare el dia en el hospital, pero si tengo oportunidad de publicar, sepan desde ya que lo are. muchas gracias por leer.


	14. Jugar a verdad

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, un maldito SS. aun así yo tomo prestados sus personajes y hago sensual SasuKarin. una pareja sensual y perfecta. estoy segura que pensan lo mismo.

La historia es completamente mia. producto de mi imaginacion y amor al SK..

les dejo el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años después...<em>**

**_Capitulo catorce._**

**_Jugar a verdad._**

–pobre mi hija, estuvo sola cuando se murió. No hubo nadie que la acompañe en aquel momento. –dijo Karin, jugando a sacarle la verdad o mentira, a Juugo.

–Lo siento, se que es difícil. Pero no creo que sea culpa de Sakura o Sasuke, estaban ocupados. Nadie se podía imaginar que pasara eso –dijo Juugo, con un tono triste, al recordar su sobrina.

¡Bingo! Tenía la primera respuesta a su duda y fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Aunque la respuesta solo la lastimaba más, ahora era una masoquista. Todo por saber lo que en verdad pasó, era capaz de cualquier cosa por su amada hija. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si llegaba a encontrar evidencia. Lo aria tan bien que el desgraciado que puedo atreverse, le suplicaría por que lo mande al infierno.

No seria idiota, esta vez estaba dispuesta a dejar el orgullo en el momento indicado, cuando encontrara lo necesario para hacer acusaciones. Le pediría ayuda a Sasuke, necesitaría de sus contactos. No porque no pudiera sola, solo porque el también querría vengarse, era mas el estilo del Uchiha y ellos compartían ese amor sin limites por Akari. Repartían el odio en partes iguales, tendrían la misma venganza. Unidos lo lograrían, pero para eso primero tenia que saber la verdad.

Sirvió el refresco en el vaso de Juugo, con una sonrisa traviesa. No dejaba de pensar posibilidades para llegar a la verdad. Deseaba que todo fuera tan fácil como saber que Sakura y Sasuke, no estuvieron en su casa ese fatídico día.

– ¿sigues molesta con Suigetsu? –pregunto su amigo, mirándola con curiosidad. Karin tenia una actitud rara aquel día, no parecía la mujer que solo respiraba porque no podía evitarlo, ahora parecía animada y motivada.

–si, ese idiota ¿puedes creerlo? Pensó que me acosté con Sasuke.

– ¿te acostaste con Sasuke?

–dormí con Sasuke. –dijo ella abriendo grande los ojos, y Juugo buscaba algún indicio de broma en ellos. No hubo caso, la Uzumaki decía la verdad.

–dormiste con Sasuke ¿y…?

–Nos besamos. –dijo como adolescente, tapándose la cara con las manos, viendo la reacción de Juugo. Pero este continuaba calmado.

–y se besaron. –dijo asintiendo, como si no fuera algo sorprendente. – ¿vas a jugar a que soy tu consejero o que?

Karin resoplo, tomando sentándose en la barra en la barra americana de la cocina. –solo bromeaba, nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón. No te imaginas lo aun me duele el cuello y el beso no fue mucho en verdad, solo esas cosas que deberían suceder hace mucho, pero yo lo hago años después… no soy para nada normal ¿pero quien lo es?

–nadie. –concedió Juugo. – ¿te parece bien jugar de esa manera con Sasuke?

–no he jugado con Sasuke jamás, No es como si yo hubiera buscado que suceda, aunque el exagerado de Sui lo tome mal, Sasuke y yo somos grandes, sabemos lo que hacemos y medimos las consecuencia de nuestros actos.

– ¿las mides? –pregunto Juugo, enarcando una ceja. –a veces me pareces demasiado lista, pero también eres muy ingenua. Trabajar con Orochimaru…

–después de lo que te hizo. –termino la ya mencionadas palabras. –Orochimaru No me obligo a nada, yo quería hacerlo, no es como que alguien aparte de el me hubiera ayudado. Al final pude sola.

–lo se pero.

–no hay peros. Siempre quise ser una científica y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, Orochimaru me facilita las cosas para que pueda aprender cosas que no lograría en ninguna universidad del mundo. Será un demente y todo eso, pero es un gran investigador experimental, el mejor del mundo.

–para conseguirlo se perdieron vidas inocentes. –dijo sin ningún tipo de interés, no quería pensar en los experimentos ilegales con humanos. Orochimaru era un monstruo, pero Karin tenia razón era el mejor en lo suyo.

–yo si encontrare una cura para ti. –dijo Karin, sonriendo de lado. –yo quiero ayudar a la gente, no matarla ¿lo sabes no? Mi meta quien encuentre la cura para enfermedades incurables de todo tipo, no quiero ser quien busque vida eterna. Solo quiero aprender y ayudar, es el camino que decidí, de la misma manera que Sasuke decidió juntar su dinero e invertir en lo que lo hizo millonario.

–eres convincente, en la política tampoco te iría mal o quizás abogada.

Karin se río soltando algo de tensión, Juugo tenia razón. Parecía una vendedora desesperada. Pero ella no necesitaba que nadie la apoye, al fin y al cabo no lo hicieron años antes. Solo seria lindo -muy lindo- que alguien la entendiese. Que no la juzgase y ese alguien solo podía ser Juugo.

Siempre calmado, sereno. Siempre y cuando tuviera sus drogas proporcionadas por Sasuke cerca, mantendría su verdadera personalidad. Ella quería una mejor vida para el, algo que pudiera evitar esa gran cantidad de drogas que si bien lo tranquilizaban al punto de ser normal, no le daba mucha estabilidad. No le daba una vida normal.

Era uno de los motivos por el que había aceptado el trabajo con Orochimaru, a parte de sus ansias de triunfar y ser reconocida.

«También serré desactive, ya lo veras» respondió mentalmente. Sin olvidarse del asunto de Akari.

– ¿sabes donde esta enterrada Akari? –pregunto antes que su amigo se fuera. Habían pasado un almuerzo bastante entretenido, hablando de proyectos a futuro e incluso Juugo le hizo masajes, aliviando su dolor de cuello. Con Juugo se entendía bien, era tan tranquilizante como aterrador estar con el a solas.

–en el cementerio privado de la cuidad. Tiene una hermosa tumba en el sector A, sabrás cual es por que tiene una estatua. Un hermoso ángel como lo debe ser ella. –explico comprensivo, Karin aun no era capaz de aceptarlo al punto de ir al cementerio, pero si preguntaba era un progreso. –si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

–gracias. –dijo Karin, de corazón. –creo que es algo que necesito hacer sola, no fui para la fecha de su cumpleaños, tampoco para el aniversario… creo que va siendo hora que la visite.

Juugo asintió. –se alegrara.

– eso espero. –susurro Karin. Luego de un saludo, Juugo se marcho.

Karin se dijo a si misma que cuanto antes fuera a ver la tumba de su hija, menos doloroso seria ir de investigadora. Necesitaba aceptar que Akari no estaba en casa de Sasuke, lejos de ella. Estaba enterrada y nunca volvería. Entender que necesitaba vengarla, para poder reunirse con ella sin ningún remordimiento. Sin que la acuse y la odie.

El reloj dio las 14:00 y ella vio el almanaque, ese día hace nueve años le daban el alta del hospital.

Esta vez se ahogo en recuerdos de esa ocasión.

Sasuke había comprado muchas cosas para Akari, regalos que no pudo hacerle durante el embarazo. De todas maneras Karin tenia prepara otro montón de cosas.

Por aquel entonces el departamento era uno más pequeño que ese, cerca de Ichiraku ramen. Donde Karin paso su embarazo y luego de este trabajando, de camarera.

Su pequeño hogar, en un principio para solo dos personas estaba lleno de globos y detalles que nunca imagino de Sasuke y también de los amigos que gano una vez llego a Konohagakure. Tantos presentes para ella y su hija provocaron llanto de felicidad.

Sasuke había secado sus lagrimas, mientras acurrucaba sobre su pecho su bebe con semanas de vida.

**_–__Te amamos Akari. –dijo ella, besándola la frente a la pequeña, que ya miraba con sus intensos ojos a su madre, desprendiendo ternura. Akari era pequeña y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Logro enamorar a Sasuke y a Karin a la primera. Tenia que ser una niña muy especial, para generar ese sentimiento tan dañino, en dos personas tan rotas. Para poder hacerlas feliz con una sonrisa._**

* * *

><p>Aquí van mi rincón de locura.<p>

**SasuKarin's Tomato**. Me alegra saber que aun sigues mi historia y te haya gustado la crueldad de Sasuke a Sakura, por un momento pensé que seria odiada. ame tu forma de ver su relación: **tijeras y pegamento, entonces Akari es el papel.** Yo los veo como Amor-Dolor, nunca creí que el amor entre Sasuke y Karin fuera rosas y dulces, pero su amor puede llegar a se mas intenso que el de los demás, es eso lo que voy a tratar de hacer sentir. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**DianaParu**. Simplemente tu review me ha hecho llorar a mi, siento ponerte sensible y se que debe ser duro para una madre no poder estar con su hija, yo me siento asi con mis hermanos que los cuido desde que eran bebes, se que no es lo mismo, pero me sirve para hacer este fic. No hay nada que te haga mas feliz como escritora que saber que quien lo leyo sintió lo mismo que yo al escribirlo, que logre trasmitir algún sentimiento Es mucho. Gracias a ti por que con tu comentario me has hecho llorar a mi y ayudado enormemente con la inspiracion, este capitulo lo hice gracias a ti y el siguiente tambien. muchas gracias Nee-san.

**Marcela**. Muchas gracias por decirme que te parecio, se que proboco un poco de lastima pero lo creo necesario para la trama, esto es solo la primera parte de la historia y ella ya tiene que comenzar a pagar el precio de obtener lo que queria, Me alegro de que no se hayan visto muy brusco los capitulos anteriores, es que mi inspi no era tan buena. creo que este ya va recuperando el animo asi que espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por Leer y comentar.

Gracias a todos lo que leen en mi perfil, **pueden encontrar el link de mi pagina de facebook. es donde publico mis actualizaciones y comenzare a dejar dicho si es que no puedo subir capitulos o si los subire mas tarde. **

**Bueno besos y nos leemos mañana. ya van catorce dias y no rompo mi palabra! todo un logro que se lo debo a ustedes que me dan ánimos para continuar. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!**


	15. Las flores hablan

Los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto quien ya ha declarado que le apena dibujar romance y por eso hace una pelicula. yo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacer una historia de amor con un poco «muy poco» mas de lógica. ya que a mi no me apena ¡Me encanta!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años <em>****_después..._**

**_Capitulo quince_**

**_Las flores hablan_**

–_mama. –la llamo Akari. La habitación era toda blanca y la luz era un poco segadora, pero sus ojos se adaptaron a ella lentamente. _

–_Akari. –dijo ella, corriendo a abrazarla. Era un sueño, pero ya lo había dicho: por doloroso que fuera, ver a Akari siempre seria bueno. –te amo pequeña. –susurro, de la misma manera que no pudo hacer durante cinco años. _

– _¿me salvaras? –pregunto la pequeña. –ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, necesito que me salves mamá. _

–_lo are pequeña, te quiero y are aunque me lleve la vida. _

_Akari sonrío, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mamá. –te amo, dile a papá que lo amo… nos veremos pronto, volveremos estar juntos. _

_Karin dejo fluir las lágrimas. Su hija los quería junto de vuelta y ella lo aria. Volverían a estar juntos en otra vida, el mas allá, el cielo. Donde fuera pero estarían juntos incluso después de la muerte. _

Cuando despertó, Karin tenia sus mejillas mojadas y el corazón le latía fuerte. Casi incluso sentía a su niña, abrazada a ella. Escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Pidiendo silenciosamente un abrazo y que la acariciaran el cabello. Que le susurra cuanto la amaba, cuan especial era y lo mucho que esperaba un verdadero encuentro. La niña al final de sueño dijo algo raro. –_no pelees con papá, pídele su ayuda. Juntos lo lograran, pero no se crean invencibles, solo den lo mejor de ustedes ¿si? _

¿Como una persona que tuvo una vida tan corta podía ser tan sabia? Ella en verdad sabía lo especial que podía llegar a ser su adorada Akari. No era para menos con los fuertes genes que le dieron sus padres, pero Karin sabia que iba mas allá de eso, si no hubiera sido hija de Sasuke la hubiera amado con la misma intensidad, tenía un gran instinto maternal.

Por eso ese domingo gris, decidió ir al cementerio. Le dejaría muchos de sus sentimientos en la tumba, expresados en flores.

Su enorme ramo consistía en todo tipo de flores, con diferentes significados, uno más profundo que el otro. todos igual de importantes.

Un Azahar que significaba orgullo pureza y perdurabilidad. El orgullo que siempre tendría de ser la madre de un ser tan puro, un sentimiento que perduraría en el corazón de ambas.

Una Cala que representaba elegancia, nobleza y rectitud con la que seguramente la había criado Sasuke.

Caléndula era igual a inquietud, calmare tus penas, aflicción. Representaba lo que sentía, lo que aria y nuevamente lo que sentía.

Era blanca la camelia que Eligió tan perfecta como su hija, no era sorpresa que esta flor representara; hermosura y belleza perfecta. Igual que Akari.

Abrazaba a su hija simbólicamente con aquella dalia que había elegido, una unión reciproca, delicada y sutil… ojos que abrazaban.

Algunas iris, que entre sus pétalos decían _tengo un mensaje para ti, confianza y esperanza. _Volverían a estar juntas, encontraría justicia antes de eso, su hija debía confiar en ella.

Dos margaritas: _Pensare en tus palabras, amor inocente ¿me amas?_ Ese era el significado de aquellas, una por Sasuke y la otra por ella. El amor inocente que su hija hizo sentir en ambos.

Nomeolvides que su nombre era lo que representaba junto con amor sincero, una de las mas indicadas para regalarle a su difunta hija.

Pensamientos azules, esa la traía desde su casa donde tenia una maceta con ellas. Recuerdo, solo pienso en ti.

Petunias, temo pero espero, me alivias, no pierdo esperanza.

Rosas que eran las favoritas de Karin. Te amo, pureza, miradas que me congelan y amistad.

Violetas para representar la lealtad y confianza. Y una zinnia simbolizando recuerdo de los amigos ausentes.

Las flores hablaban por si solas, no necesitaban mucha explicación, con solo saber el significado expresaban los sentimientos de Karin, los pensamientos. Contaban lo que ella con palabras no era capaz de decir.

Quizás su ramo no era el más estético, pero la señora Yamanaka hizo un milagro y se veían tan hermosamente acompañadas cada una de las flores.

No fue difícil encontrar la tumba siguiendo las indicaciones de Juugo. Tenía una estatua de un niño-ángel y la placa decía.

En memoria del mas lindo y amado ángel.

Akari Uchiha.

16-12-2005 – 14-5-2014

Q.e.p.d… siempre estarás presente en el corazón de tus padres.

Karin acaricio cada una de las letras gravadas en la placa de plata.

–querida Akari, fuiste no pudimos darte un mejor nombre fuiste un rayo de luz, alguien que llego a iluminar el corazón de otras personas…Se que no fui la mejor madre del mundo, pero di lo mejor de mi, te ame cada día con tanta fuerza como me fui posible y daría mi vida por ti. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, me dueles mas de lo que creo poder soportar mi dulce rayo de luz. – dijo Karin, mirando el cielo, pronto comenzaría a llover y pintaba que seria una gran tormenta por el viento, al igual que el día del accidente.

–Lograste que dos personas como tu papá y tu mamá, quienes solo conocían la soledad, el dolor y la tristeza se unieran para amarte. perder el miedo… al final te perdimos de todas formas, sufrimos mas de lo que lo hicimos al quedarnos huérfanos a temprana edad… nos dueles mucho mas, al punto de demencia…no nos arrepentimos, se que él tampoco se arrepiente, yo no me arrepiento de amarte tanto. tampoco del dolor que probas en mi ahora. Tú me diste felicidad. –continuo al tiempo que la lluvia comenzaba a mojarla y el viento a rosar su cuerpo. –recuperaremos esa felicidad, volveremos a estar juntos los tres… solo nosotros tres, seremos felices, como hace años.

Karin miraba el cielo, como si pudiese ser una respuesta, pero nada cambiaba. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo y el viento soplaba con violencia. Ella seguía ahí, sin importar que, esperando algún mensaje del cielo, sin poder creerse que ahí fuera donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hija. Dolía tanto, pero últimamente hasta respirar provocaba eso: Dolor.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevo ahí, mirando el nombre de su hija, la fecha de su nacimiento, la fecha de su muerte. Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro, pero no se asusto… lo había sentido llegar.

–Karin. –la nombro, ayudándola a levantarse. La pelirroja estaba completamente mojada. –tienes que ir a tu casa.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, con la misma que necesitaba para decir lo que iba a confesar. –no fue un accidente. No fue un accidente Sasuke, no lo fue.

* * *

><p>Holis :D aquí vamos otra vez otro hermoso día.<p>

Una Fujoshi mas. En realidad no entiendo que tiene que ver tu comentario con mi fanfic. Entiendo tu dolor, pero no todos lo ven de la misma forma, yo no creí nunca en el Sasunaru ya que no soy fan de esta pareja y me parece una exageración que confundan amistad con amor, pero aun asi respeto tu opinión.

Nunca pense que el SasuKarin fuera la pareja mas cannon de todas, pero tenia una posibilidad y a mi me encanto el desarrollo y las teorías que tenian, no era un amor rosa como el resto y karin demostró ser muy diferente a sakura si tu no lo puedes apreciar o entender, puedes buscar en interne hay gente que lo sabe explicar mejor. Yo no saldre con nada, en mi historia el dolor los une. en el manga no, pero si tienen las mismas experiencias y karin podria entender un poco mas lo que el sintio al perder a toda su familia, ya que vivio algo similar.

no se si lo leeras pero yo respondi :P

Gues. :D me alegra mucho que te atrape mi historia, es bueno saber que de a poco voy aprendiendo en esto de escribir y hay gente que le gusta mi trabajo. se que sasuke deberia dejarse llevar y todos quieren ver escenas hot, que prometo abra, pero falta para el desarrollo. Se que sakura es una masoquista y odiada, pero como ya dije ella a karin no le hizo nada, con sasuke es tema aparte y si es bien masoquista. jeje espero que este capitulo te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Marcela. De a poco se va desarrollando la historia, aun falta camino por recorrer y hacer explotar la verdadera bomba, espero poder mantener tu interés hasta ese momento. Creo que la personalidad de juugo es justa y calmada, perfecto para un mejor amigo de esos que te escuchan y por eso sera un gran apoyo para karin. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Bueno la verdad es que no se imaginan lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo y yo tampoco por que aun no lo escribo. ¡mi hermano ya esta en casa! por lo que me da animos y calma para seguir con mi historia. me devuelve mi musa.

Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre dejo la portada del capitulo en mi perfil. mil gracias. Nos leemos mañana.


	16. tratar de evitarlo

Hola los personajes que utilizo en esta historia son de Kishimoto, el mas grande troll que puede existir. La historia es mía y es en único lugar donde puedo ver un romance SK… NO ME JODAN LOS ANTIS! YO NUNCA DIJE QUE EL SASUKARIN FUERA CANNON O QUE SE AMARAN EN EL MANGA! .I. AL MENOS APRENDAN A LEER.

CON MUCHO AMOR LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, TARDE PERO SEGURO.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Años después…<strong>_

_**Capitulo dieciséis **_

_**Tratar de evitarlo**_

Sasuke pasó por el cementerio temprano. Cuando se iba, vio a Karin dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria. Pensó esperarla para preguntarle si termino de ver los videos y también decirle que pase por los regalos a su casa. Aun quedaban muchas cosas entre ello regalos de navidades, años nuevos, días de las madres y cumpleaños. Tenia que entregarlos.

Sabia que tomaría tiempo, pero como pronto empezaría a llover, no seria tanto. Se equivoco, ya que espero fuera por una hora y no la encontró. Comenzó la lluvia, se hizo mas intensa y Karin no se alejo de la tumba. La vio un largo rato a distancia, pero la pelirroja no tenia intenciones de irse. Cuando los truenos no dejaban de sonar y los rayos de caer en algún sitio, termino por acercarse, para sacarla de ahí.

No se espero ese abrazo tan de reprende y fuerte, mucho menos las palabras que le siguieron. –no fue un accidente.

– ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Sasuke. Sin poder contener la duda y con miedo a la respuesta.

–mi accidente. –respondió Karin. –no fue un accidente.

Sasuke sintió alivio al entender la respuesta. Quizás la Uzumaki se sintiera culpable por, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No la culpaba por sus decisiones, todo era irreversible, seguramente tenia suficiente con su conciencia.

–eso ya lo se. –susurro en su oído. Pensando en aquel intento desesperado por quitarse la vida, al final el karma se encargo de ella. Karin negó con la cabeza, escondiéndola en el pecho del Uchiha. No estaba llorando, solo algo angustiada.

–no fue un jodido intento de suicidio, Sasuke. El auto no freno. Yo no quería matarme, no quería alejarme de ella. Jamás te lo dejaría tan fácil.

–bien. –dijo Sasuke, con un suspiro. Convencido de que con ella así no podrían hablar. Lo único que conseguirían era un resfriado, ambos.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, el cementerio estaba aun mucho mas desierto que de costumbre y el único auto en el estacionamiento era el suyo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto de su BMW M6 negro, invitándola a entrar. Los labios de Karin estaban violeta y no dejaba de temblar, parecía un cachorro mojado. Su largo y rojo cabello, estaba recogido con una coleta y su flequillo pegado a su frente, dejando caer gotas por su rostro.

Espero a que la pelirroja se tranquilice y entre en calor. Para poder hablar y entenderse.

–no fue un accidente y no fue un intento de suicidio. –dijo Karin, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventanilla. Ahora dudaba si era correcto contárselo, pensaría que estaba completamente loca. –cortaron los frenos, el auto no respondía como debía. Sabes que yo soy una excelente conductora, a pesar que la lluvia era más fuerte que la de hoy podría evitar chocar con el camión.

Si, Karin era una excelente conductora .ese era el motivo por el cual Sasuke pensaba que fue intencionado el choque. El accidente fue grande y se perdieron algunas vidas. No fue producido por ella, Karin solo se vio participe.

Un idiota alcoholizado cambio de carril, chocando contra un camión. Karin a pesar de tener una distancia justa para frenar, en cambio ella hizo una mal maniobra, de novata, y termino chocando de lleno contra otro camión. Lo que le costo cinco años en coma. Con mucha suerte.

Pero ella era mejor conductora que eso, si quería podría haber frenado, las cámaras demostraban que por la velocidad y tiempo, pudo haber frenado o hacer otra maniobra. Ese era el motivo que el siempre pensó que fui intento de suicidio, quizás inconcientemente ella quería acabar con su vida.

Pero ahora ella le decía demasiado segura que no fue un accidente. Sin dudar le confirmaba que cortaron los frenos y manipularon su auto.

_¿Quién le aria eso? _Con los años que convivieron sabia muy bien que Karin no tenia enemigos, incluso antes de convivir sabia los métodos de la pelirroja. Era cruel, pero no idiota. Nadie podría querer vengarse de ella, a excepción de el.

–se que no fuiste tu. –dijo ella, leyendo su rostro. Sasuke iba mil por horas, tratando de descifrar lo que ella todavía no hacia. –no es tu estilo.

–gracias. –dijo el con sarcasmo. Necesitaba que le diga algo que no sepa, obviamente él no le aria eso. Aun en ese entonces su sentimiento de amor era más fuerte que el odio o rencor que pudiera tenerle.

– ¿quieres venganza? –pregunto Sasuke, pasándose la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo para atrás. Deseaba que la respuesta fuera si para poder hacer algo.

–no. –fue la respuesta.

–podría intentarlo de nuevo. –comento Sasuke, acomodándose sobre el respaldo del asiento. Mirándola de reojo.

Ella se encogió de hombro, estaba muy ocupada para vengarse por ella. Pero si llegaba a tener relación con la muerte de su hija, entonces el hijo de puta desearía que solo fuera una simple venganza. Desearía morir antes de estar en sus manos.

Minutos pasaron y la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte. La fémina odiaba mucho las tormentas de verano, eran tan feas y fuertes. Una gran mierda.

Sasuke no manejaría bajo la lluvia, a demás se sentía cómodo en ese silencio. Tan al contrario de cuando se encontraba solo. –soñé con Akari. –comenzo Karin, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, mirándola de reojo. -¿Qué soñaste? –pregunto sin poder creérselo. Karin no tenia sueños desde nunca, cuando lo hacia tenia pesadillas terribles o algo así le contó ella. Años atrás tomaba medicación para dormir, por eso pudo ganar la custodia de Akari. Pero desde que despertó eso no ocurría y ella dormía sin necesidad de ellos.

–eran bastante confusos y dolorosos. No eran pesadillas. –se explico. –Akari decía que nos extraña, que nos ama y que quiere que estemos juntos de vuelta.

El azabache apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de Karin. -¿Qué crees que signifique?

–quizás se sienta sola. –murmuro ella. –Quiere que nos reunamos. Lo que sea, será pronto… tal vez. Pero cuando yo me reúna con ella tu tienes que esperar un tiempo. De otra forma será sospechoso.

El soltó una pequeña risa. ¿_Quién sospecharía? ¿los fantasmas paparazzi?_ Lo que la gente pudiera pensar nunca le intereso _¿Por qué empezar después de muerto?_

– ¿nada mas? –pregunto el. Dudoso si le contaban toda la verdad.

Sálvame eso le decía Akari, pero no creía necesario que Sasuke lo sepa.

–no.

–tienes que ir a buscar el resto de las cosas. –dijo Sasuke, algo decepcionado. El también había soñado lo mismo, pero después de todo en una persona normal soñar estaba bien. Lo que era especial era que Karin lo hiciera.

– ¿Cómo que? –dijo Karin, levantando un poco el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

–Regalos de día de la madre, cumpleaños y todas esas cosas que Akari siempre te hacia o compraba. Podemos pasar a buscarlos y después te llevo a tu casa.

Karin era mas que conciente de la cercanía de sus rostros, parte de ella quería y deseaba, besarlo. Era inevitable, al final siempre deseaba tocarlo, quería mas de el. Su amor era dañino, pero con un beso de Sasuke cogería más que el valor necesario.

El tampoco apartaba la mirada de los labios de ella, solo tenia que inclinarse un poco, para hacerlos rosar con los suyos. La miro a los ojos, parte de el odiaba esos lentes de contacto, sentía como si no pudiera ver lo que ella pensaba.

Años atrás era diferente. Karin siempre se sacaba las gafas al estar cerca de él, pestañaba de manera sensual y lo siguiente simplemente fluía. Su contacto nunca necesito ser forzado, sus cuerpos siempre lo deseaban por si solos. Pero ahora era diferente.

Estaba casado, mínimo le debía fidelidad a Sakura. Jugar con Karin ahora seria como traicionar la memoria de su hija. Después de lo mucho que sufrió en medio de la separación y luego de ella, no era normal que simplemente cedieran a sus deseos.

Ahora simplemente tenían que luchar contra el deseo de rosas sus labios, de tocar sus pieles… seria una lucha más dura si seguían teniendo contacto e inconscientemente terminaban en posiciones como esa.

Solo quedaba tratar de evitarlo.

–no, pasare por ellos otro día. –dijo Karin, pensando lo mismo que él. Solo tenían que tratar de evitarlo

* * *

><p>Hola robe una netbook y escribí este capitulo, tratare de mantener mi promesa pero la verdad es que… se ha roto mi teclado y hasta no tener uno nuevo nada es seguro.<p>

Al anti le quiero decir. El sasukarin no es cannon, no quiere decir que no exista, jamás dije que en el manga, se amaran. dije que en mi historia lo hacían. El chidori podrías metértelo por ya sabes donde ILUSA/O! :P

A **SasuKarin'stomato, Lixy, guest que creo que es Anna y Marcela mil gracias por leer y comentar!** Me encantaría responderles una por una, pero en verdad pero el teclado de la netbook de mi hermana no anda del todo bien y tengo miedo que el fantasma del sasusaku que habita en ella en formas de 5000 fotos (contadas) videos y otras mierdas me haga bullying.

Ya enserio es porque este teclado no anda bien. tienen una manía con romperlos mis hermanos, ya que rompieron el de mi netbook, el de la pc de casa y ahora el de ella tampoco anda bien

De todas formas luchare por actualizar como hasta ahora. Mil gracias por leer y comentar y espero que este capítulo les guste, por que lo hice con amor y esfuerzo y robando.

Como siempre dejo en mi pagina la portada de hoy la foto del auto y aviso de cuando subiré el capitulo! Nos leemos mas tarde… las quiero.


	17. Algo de compañía

Hola ya saben los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia mia y esta .l. *les enseña el dedo del medio* para los hater.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Años después…<em>**

**_Capitulo diecisiete_**

**_Algo de compañía._**

No hablaron mucho después de eso, Karin termino comentando algunas cosas al igual que Sasuke. El silencio fue cómodo y una vez termino la lluvia, el Uchiha la llevo a su casa.

Ninguno intento comenzar una nueva conversación, a lo largo del viaje. No era necesario, solo con miradas se entendían.

El edificio donde Karin vivía no estaba tan lejos del cementerio, tampoco de la mansión en la cual Sasuke vivía desde hace años. Era un edificio de diez pisos y contaba con un solo asesor. el departamento de Karin era el séptimo. Un lugar con un toque antiguo, pero en perfectas condiciones, eso era el lugar donde Karin se pasó los mejores y peores tiempo de su vida

No quería entrar a él, ciertamente estaba cansada de vivir donde lo hacía, a un lado de su habitación estaba la de Akari. No entro, desde que salió de la clínica no había estado nunca en la habitación de su hija. Todo debía estar intacto en la habitación infantil.

Seguramente aún tenía esa cama infantil, las paredes color lavanda, las pegatinas luminosas en el techo y un montón de detalles que ella se había encargado que tenga la pequeña habitación. Todo para hacer sentir feliz a Akari.

Hoy particularmente estaba tentada a entrar. Sería otra batalla interna que luchar. –gracias por traerme. –dijo Karin. recordando su modales y mirándolo de reojo. –ten cuidado en el camino.

Sasuke sostuvo la mano de Karin antes que abra la puerta. –espera. –dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin saber bien que decir. –si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.

Karin asintió, confundida. Abriendo la puerta. – ¿de qué? –pregunto antes de bajar, mirándolo de reojo. Ahora lloviznaba

Sasuke podría decirle sobre los regalos o…

–sobre la venganza. –continuo él. –si cambias de opinión y quieres averiguar algo. Te daré una mano.

Karin sonrió amable, esperaba eso de él. Pero no la ayudaría ahora, la ayudaría con el tema de su hija. De esa manera aceptaría gustosa la ayuda, los contactos y su perspectiva.

–lo are. –aseguro antes de bajarse.

Sasuke la miro hasta que entro al edificio y luego comenzó su viaje a casa, no olvidaba la cita con Sakura.

La pelirroja, tomo el ascensor y noto en el espejo de este lo mal que se veía su cabello, todo mojado y despeinado. Aunque su ropa no estaba en mejores condiciones. Tendría que darse una buena ducha de agua caliente cuando llegase.

Pero al llegar noto que alguien la esperaba en la puerta de su departamento.

– ¿Juugo? –pregunto sin poder creérselo, él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. seguramente mediando o pensando en algo demasiado serio y profundo hasta para ella.

–volviste. –dijo el abriendo los ojos.

–sí. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, con Juugo las sonrisas no se sentían tan forzadas, a veces. –pasa.

Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando. Primero ella y luego él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperaste mucho? ¿Estabas dormido? –pregunto dejando su celular en la mesita de la sala, agradeciendo que fuera resistente al agua

–Estaba preocupado, no tanto, no estaba pensando que te podía haber pasado.

Karin lo miro confundida. – ¿Por qué estabas preocupado? Nada va a pasarme, sabes que aún no.

–eres tú la que dijo, los accidentes ocurren. A demás sé que lo estás pasando mal, pensé en que algo de compañía no te vendría mal…

Karin se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Juugo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y su inestabilidad, seguía siendo la mejor persona que conocía. Siempre justo y noble.

–Tienes razón- susurro. –siempre la tienes. –Termino más animada.

–deberías darte un baño caliente. No te preocupes, esperare aquí.

– ¡bien! –exclamo, aliviada de poder darse una ducha y saber que alguien la esperaría fuera, solo una vez no estaría en soledad. Solo por unas horas. –siéntete como en casa, volveré pronto.

Así lo hizo. Karin no terminaba de entrar al baño y se quitó su ropa, rápidamente. Dejo el agua tan caliente terminara de borrar cualquier rastro del frio que sentía. Solo esperaba no resfriarse por que mañana comenzaba su trabajo y tenía una reunión importante.

A Juugo llegaba en el momento justo. Gracias a la atracción que sentía por el bastardo y también el no querer ser sospechosa. No le pregunto acerca de sus negocios mientras ella estaba en coma. _¿Si era un enemigo de él?¿si era culpa de Sasuke lo de Akari?_

–maldición. –dijo golpeando la pared. Si era por Sasuke, eso sí sería terrible. Más allá de la venganza pasaba por el pobre Sasuke, seguramente terminaría por volverse loco. Aunque tampoco estaba muy cuerdo. La culpa y el odio lo seguirían… casi tenia pena por Sakura, si ella era quien estaba a su lado.

Trato de no pensar en ello mucho tiempo, no servía de nada saber si era por ella o por Sasuke, el daño ya estaba hecho. Nada traería a Akari de vuelta. Lamentablemente.

Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla. Estaba delgada ya que no tenía muchos ánimos de comer. pero su cuerpo aún podría ser atractivo para cualquier hombre. Su autoestima nunca fue baja, después de todo. Así que salió cubierta con la pequeña toalla.

En esos momentos era cuando desearía que su departamento tuviera dos baños. Lamentablemente tendría que ir en una toalla hasta su habitación, pasando por la sala donde seguramente estaba Juugo.

El peli-naranja no dijo nada, mientras la vio salir. No la esperaba verla con una toalla tan pequeña, que si a penas cubría lo necesario. Dejando ver sus largas y perfectas piernas.

No era la primera vez que la veía así, en el pasado hubo una u otra ocasión en la que se cruzó en ella con poca ropa. En la piscina, aguas termales y otras salidas en grupo. Pero ahora era diferente, no era la adolecente de quince años, que estaba desarrollada y tenía unas curvas perfectas. La diferencia era que ya era una mujer, estaba más delgada y parecía mucho más frágil que de lo que era.

A cualquier hombre le daría deseo de protegerla y también lo excitaría. Podía entender perfectamente el miedo de Sasuke por tenerla cerca, el querer siempre alejarla y a la vez esa inexplicable preocupación.

–iré a cambiarme. –dijo ella. Caminando hasta la habitación.

Estaba molesta, Juugo ni siquiera la había mirado, en cuando vio como salía simplemente giro el rostro sin interés. Eso sí era una patada a su ego de mujer. No era como si le importara mucho, pero ¡sí! Le importaba.

Era una mujer ¿Quién no quiere sentirse sexy? ¿Deseada? pero Juugo muy probablemente sería el único hombre que no pudiera tener. A demás no sabía lo que pensaba.

Ella no tenía que ser sexy, tenía que vengar su hija. El problema no era que Juugo fuera amigo de Sasuke, era que ella ya no tenía interés en internarlo de nuevo.

Se vistió repitiéndose eso. Se vistió con un short negro y una musculosa de tirantes finos, blanca- esta vez sí uso un sostén.

Camino descalza hasta su mesa la sala, después de secar su cabello. Pero Juugo ya no estaba ahí.

– ¿Juugo? –pregunto ella en voz alta. Caminando hasta la cocina, donde lo encontró.

Juugo la miro sorprendido, Karin tenía una cara de preocupación algo tierna. – ¿paso algo? –pregunto el, escuchando la tetera silbar.

–pensé que te habías ido. –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Caminando a apagar la hornalla. – ¿te?

–era para ti. –dijo Juugo. –pero no sé cómo lo tomas.

–no te preocupes, no soy nada pretenciosa. –dijo ella, quizás con doble intención.

Preparo te para ambos y aprovecho para comer acompañada ese pastel que preparo.

–así que… ¿Sasuke tuvo negocios con Orochimaru? –pregunto ella, en tono casual. Mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

– ¿no tuviste tiempo para preguntarle? ¿No fue el quien te trajo? –pregunto Juugo en respuesta.

Karin se ahogó, maldiciendo un poco. – ¿Cómo sabes?

– ¿era un secreto? –pregunto Juugo, enarcando una ceja.

–no. Obviamente no es un secreto. No tengo nada que ocultar.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber esto Karin? ¿Qué planeas?

Ella suspiro, al final Juugo no era un idiota y eso no sería fácil, pero por ahora era el único que podía ayudarla. Termino por contarle lo mismo que a Sasuke, sobre su accidente y que tenía algo de curiosidad sobre Orochimaru y sus negocios con Sasuke por el hecho que bueno, No tenían una buena relación al final.

–sí, Orochimaru guarda algo de su dinero en una de las sucursales de Sasuke, y algunos otras cosas… no se llevan mal. –explico Juugo. Bebiendo un poco de té. –Aunque no creo que sea una amistad, son algo así como socios… ¿sospechas de Orochimaru o te arrepientes?

–ninguna. Solo pensé que terminarían de cortar el trato… es hipócrita no querer que yo trabaje con él y terminar haciendo negocios.

Juugo no pensaba igual que ella, Sasuke no creía que lo que hacía Orochimaru era algo bueno, para nadie. Pero sus negocios eran completamente legales, además solo era guardarle dinero en uno de sus bancos. Una manera de evitar un enemigo por algo bastante trivial.

Karin cambio de tema, por ese día tenia suficientes emociones y novedades. Aun se sentía algo molesta por que el idiota ni siquiera la hubiese mirado.

Al final Sasuke tenía razón. Si no tenía alguien detrás de ella no estaba feliz… era una zorra ¿o solo quería alguien que la aceptara?

Su cabeza comenzaría a doler, si lo seguía pensando.

Después de las ocho, que anocheciera y otra ronda de pastel para ambos. Juugo se levantó decidido a irse. Karin se notaba muy tranquila, comparado como llego. Y él ya tenía que ir a su casa a tomar su medicación.

Karin vio la pequeña un poco de crema en la comisura del labio de su amigo, solo tenía que coger una servilleta y limpiarlo o decirle. Sin embargo como pocas veces se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Se acercó a su amigo y maldijo que fuera tan alto y ella estar descalza. Se paró en puntitas, dejando centímetros de distancia. Sin previo aviso lo limpio… **_con su lengua_**.

* * *

><p>Ya pueden matarme! *corre como loca*<p>

Vuelve

Lixy – lo sé, soy impredecible Jejeje. Si Karin no se queda con el por su amor, debería hacerlo por su auto definitivamente! Se que debería dejar de cortarlos en el mejor momento, pero me es inevitable. Jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Ana! Si dice gues pero yo reconocería a mi hermana en cualquier lugar en el mundo! *se siente un genio* se que el sasukarin se resumen en pocas palabras como dolor Amor Mas dolor Pasión y más dolor junto con atracción o es lo que intente plasmar en el anterior capitulo. Al parecer no soy la única que piensa de esta manera *festeja* mil gracias por leer y comentar, estoy esperando tu actualización ansiosa, espero este capítulo te guste.

Marcela – Me has dejado como OMG! Se hizo una cuenta solo para poder comentar, me alegra mucho, no te imaginas cuanto! De apoco se van rebelando cosas / aunque si estoy bien pendeja y revelo algo y agrego cinco dudas mas, pero llegaramos al momento cuando todo este dicho –y será el fin, de este fic. - *rimo* … Tratare de seguir asi, aunque quizás lo que paso al final no guste juro todo tiene justificación… al final. El SasuKarin esta mas vivo que nunca y eso ningún hater puede negarlo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

Guest/Anti. No creo que leas esto, pero me gustaría decirte que como anti, dejas mucho que desear. No se que quieres llegar con tu comentario o si eres el mismo que los anteriores. Pero esta vez te has metido con la historia ¿Qué intenciones tenias? Si era deprimirme, solo me has causado gracia. Quieres ser un buen anti, justifica tu comentario diciendo lo que hace **UNA PORQUERÍA EL FANFIC** mientras tanto solo me vas a causar gracia y probablemente si lo haces también, por que estoy muy conforme con los resultados y con mi imaginación. Besos y trata de conseguirte una vida.

Sony R.M Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo mi fic y que te sigue gustando. Se que mi genero no es el misterio o las intrigas *la chica no tiene ningún genero en realidad* trato de hacer historias de romance, más que nada y mantener el interés. Cosa que aparentemente estoy logrando y me da inspiración para continuar. Soy de las que cree en Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, las personas tienen que decidir si volver a encenderlo o barrer lo poco que quedo. Karin tiene que controlarse, porque no pueden su pasado, tienen que vivir con el y tratar de superar y comprender sus errores. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Espero que te guste el capitulo

También les agradezco a todos los que leen Y perdonan mi últimamente impuntualidad. Entiendan que robo computadoras ss y escribo mientras puedo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Dejo la portada en mi página de Facebook y el link. Nos leemos mañana, como todos los días.

*tira confeti* YA SON DIECISEIS DIAS! QUE VIVA EL SK


	18. El principio de la culpa

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para un intento de fanfic. al que los antis vienen y molestan.

Los dejo con la actualización de hoy

* * *

><p>Años después...<p>

Capitulo dieciocho

El principio de la culpa.

Y lo limpio…_con su lengua_

Karin lo miro, sin rastro de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y Jugo estaba más que sorprendido, eso fue sorpresivo . Pero no tanto. En el fondo el deseaba eso, simplemente no pensó que ella fuese a hacerlo.

prohibido, en el fondo de su corazón, esa palabra lo fastidiaba. El no era una persona normal, tenia mil y un defectos. Y una enfermedad demasiado jodida como para andar teniendo aventuras. Se había limitado a alguna que otra putita de cabaret o alguna amiga con derecho, que termino por ponerse fastidiosa.

Deseaba por una vez poder dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y no los homicidas. Pero no con ella, no podía aunque la deseara. Karin era la mujer de Sasuke y él no era ningún traidor. Le debía mas a Sasuke, si estaba estable era por el y Kimimaro, no podía dejarse traicionarlo solo por que deseaba a su Mujer.

Por que si, Karin seguía siendo su mujer. No estaban juntos pero se pertenecían…para siempre.

no lo aria, entendió Karin. Juugo no la besaría. Podrían estar un día entero en esa posición, andar desnuda delante de el y no caería. Era demasiado fiel a Sasuke.

–cobarde. –musito apartándose.

Era un cobarde. Seria la mejor persona del mundo y la mas loca, pero era un cobarde tenia miedo a vivir. Odiaba ver cuanta fidelidad podía tener un idiota como Sasuke, no la merecía… Sasuke no valía tanta fidelidad a demás seguro pensaba en ella como propiedad ajena y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mano de su amigo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba acorralada contra la barra americana. La mano de Juugo se enterró los dedos en el cabello de Karin. Tirando de ello para que lo mire a los ojos.

–¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto, con mas intención de asustarla que otra cosa.

Pero Karin no temía, a nadie le temía. Ese tirón de cabello para asustarla no le generaba nada mas que intención de morderle el labio cuando pudiera.

Así era ella, no tenia miedo por su vida. Mucho menos cuando lo conocía como lo hacia. Si tuviera una crisis probablemente correría a encerrarse donde pudiera estar a salvo o llamaría a Sasuke mientras huía. Pero no cedía a ningún hombre que quisiera asustarla.

Después de todo, no temió cuando Sasuke la estrangulo hasta casi matarla. En ese entonces solo sonrió, no suplico por su vida… era demasiado confiada, pero sabia el limite de las personas.

De un movimiento rápido hizo lo mismo que Juugo, lo tomo del cabello, pero ella si tiro con fuerza. –esto no me asusta. Intenta otra cosa.

El peli-naranja soltó el cabello de la Uzumaki y llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella. Al mismo tiempo que Karin lentamente lo liberaba el agarre, descendiendo su mano hasta dejarla en la nuca de su amigo… o hasta ahora.

El limite de la amistad era tan fina, pero ella sabia que un beso no cambiaría mucho la cosa, el sexo tampoco. Siempre y cuando fueran claros su amistad podría seguir.

Juugo la acaricio la mejilla, con mucho cuidado. Karin era como una muñeca de porcelana, una rota. Era hermosa, con su cabello rojo, sus ojos del mismo color y su piel nívea. Sus rasgos femeninos y ese aire tan angelical pero en realidad era lo contrario. Un demonio, y una perra si se lo proponía. Como ahora.

Sabia que Karin se le metió en la cabeza que quería besarlo y hasta no conseguir lo que quiera no pararía. Lo mas fácil seria cumplir el capricho de la fémina y superarlo… pero ¿seria el capaz de conformarse con eso? ¿no era traicionar a Sasuke? ¿solo un beso?

Karin apoyo su frente en la de él. Tenia una sonrisa tonta de adolescente calenturienta, que no se podría quitar. Eso era probablemente lo mas atrevido y excitante que había hecho desde que se despertó del coma. Por que con Sasuke, bueno con Sasuke era un nivel aparte, con él no se podía jugar.

–Juugo. –susurro con ese tono de voz sexy, que le salía de manera natural. Casi como una melodía.

Se dejo llevar. Al final termino por ceder ante su deseo. Mandando bien a la mierda todo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias la beso.

La beso con fuerza, con necesidad y pasión. Karin respondió de la misma manera, luchando por tener el control, rosando sus labios, acariciando sus lenguas. Haciéndolo de manera brusca como una batalla y a la vez tan cariñosa. Los labios de Juugo eran suaves, su lengua se movía con agilidad. Su caricias.

Juugo la había tomado de la cintura, y la había pegado a él. De manera que pudo sentir los pechos de Karin sobre el suyo,Y ella en su abdomen bajo la excitación de su «amigo»… lo había mandado todo a la mierda y valía la pena.

Besar a Karin era diferente de hacerlo con cualquier otra. Ella –mal allá de ser una profesional – luchaba por tener el control de la situación, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, en comparación con el. La "pequeña y frágil" dama era una guerrera. Cosa que no hacia mas que encantarle y encenderlo.

«pendeja» su conciencia no dejaba de decirle que era eso, una gran pendeja, pero se podía joder. Estaba segura que Juugo dejo de lado muchas mas cosas para atreverse, ella no retrocedería por que su conciencia intentaba recordarle a Sasuke con ella, en esa cocina hace años.

Quería olvidar todo lo que tenia que ver con Sasuke. Él solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza, corazón y hasta le quitaba las ganas de vivir. Pero en los labios de Juugo era otra cosa.

Solo con la presencia de Juugo, era un calmante. Una droga para su sentido. Podía sentirse en el aire y olvidar de momento. Solo de a momentos, pero podía llegar a ser adictivo.

Se separaron por algo de aire, pero aun estaban muy cercas y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Juugo se aparto de golpe. y antes que ponga su mano en la cabeza, Karin supo que algo andaba mal.

–¿estas bien? –pregunto con voz calmada. No quería empeorar la situación.

Se odio por ver como Juugo sufría. Sasuke no era quien traía dolor, al parecer era ella.

–si. –respondió Juugo, pero era mentira. Su cabeza dolía demasiado. No entendía el por que. Nunca antes le había pasado con un beso y faltaba para la hora de la medicina.

Entender los limites, aplicaba saber cuando correr. Si Juugo se volvía un demente homicida, si salía su otra personalidad. Entonces, entonces estaría mas que jodida. Pero salir corriendo era de cobardes ¿no lo había insinuado ella antes? Quizás Juugo ya lo presentía y por eso se quería ir… entonces ella de idiota siguió con su capricho.

Si Juugo la mataba lo tenia merecido… pero ella aun no tenia que morir. Le faltaba mucho por hacer, a demás el peli-naranja seria quien llevaría en su conciencia su muerte. No valía la pena.

–me voy. –dijo él. Levantando la cabeza. Evitando el contacto con los ojos rubi que deseaban encontrarse con los de el.

–¿es un ataque cierto?

Fue una pregunta estúpida, ella sabia que era un ataque. En tres ocasiones lo había visto, pero nunca antes cuando estaba solo con ella. Con suigetsu y Sasuke años atrás era diferente por que podrían calmarlos. Aunque odiara admitirlo, sola no podría.

–no. –dijo Juugo, impaciente por salir de ahí. Tenia un miedo terrible de que sus impulsos la mataran. Que él la matara.

–llamare a alguien. –dijo Karin, acercándose pero a una distancia prudencial y sin tocarlo. No quería hacer nada que lo alterase, discutir mucho menos.

–no, esta bien.

–llamare a Suigetsu para que te traiga la droga… no puedes salir así.

–Suigetsu no la tiene. –fue la respuesta.

–entonces llamare a Sasuke. –dijo Karin, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, entre llamar a Sasuke y que Juugo tenga un ataque en la calle obviamente daria resultados terrible.

Pero Juugo la miro a los ojos. –no se te ocurra. –La mirada de Juugo obviamente era mas oscura. Comenzaba a ser tarde.

Karin tomo su teléfono y busco el numero, sin aparentar nerviosismo que empeore la situación.

–no lo hagas. –dijo Juugo, mientras tenia una lucha interna, muy diferente a la de cualquier persona normal.

Karin camino a la puerta, tratando de no correr y cerro con llave, antes de tirarla por debajo de ella.–Sasuke… necesito que vengas a mi casa.

La mirada de Juugo termino por oscurecerse y corrió hacia ella, pero ella fue mas rápida y corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

–¿pasa algo? –pregunto la voz de sakura, en la distancia.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sasuke, con poco interes.

–Juugo. –susurro ella, su corazón dolia. Eso si era pura culpa. –trae la mierda de droga y ven con suigetsu… ¡ya!

* * *

><p>Holaaa Y aquí comienzan a odiarme (?<p>

Estoy en una computadora prestada y en medio de un cumpleaños asi que podre contestar a sus hermosos reviews

SasuKarin's Tomato, Anna, gues, Marcelagarcia 107 He leido sus mensajes, saben lo feliz que me hacen y Lo agradecida que estoy por que lean y comenten :D sobre todo a Gues, aunque no dejaste nombre, en verdad me sorprende que seas SasuSaku y aprecies mi historia. Muchisimas Gracias

No Voy a perder mi tiempo contestándole a comentarios de NO SON CANON por que no sabe ni escribir CANNON. Yo solo me concentrare en los comentarios positivos y Seguir con mi SasuKarin.

Bueno me estan apurando asi que dejo esto y me voy... mil gracias no leemos mañana. besos.


	19. Por un amigo

Holaa los personajes son de Kishimoto, creador de Sasuke, Karin y el resto de los personajes que protagonisan esta historia. Akari es mia, y solo su personalidad ya que su FanArt lo hizo una chica quien Llamada Erika que me dio permiso para utilizarlo ^-^ bueno ya saben yo solo hago esto por divercion y para aprender cada vez un poco Mas.

los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después…<strong>_

_**Capitulo diecinueve**_

_**Por un amigo **_

Después de dejar a Karin en su casa, tuvo que ir a la suya y darse un baño. Al no tener apuro, se quedó tiempo en la bañera pensando.

Karin para él era una adicción, de la cual se había librado. No tenía que volver a caer con ella, no debía o quería hacerlo. Si se hubieran besado probablemente no se hubieran detenido _¿hasta dónde podrían llegar?_ Hasta volver a arruinar sus vidas, seguramente.

No iba a pensar eso, tenía que arreglarse porque, tenía una cita con Sakura. Solo era terraza, pero Sakura se había esforzado demasiado y seguramente harían las paces.

Era un tanto hipócrita de su parte, pero deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba arreglar las cosas con su esposa. Era agotador que Sakura estuviera molesta, siempre haciendo comentarios o mostrándose en extremo cariñosa. Quería la calma que había en su vida, antes que Karin despertara, Antes que Akari falleciera.

Como sus habituales y seguidas cenas de reconciliación, todo transcurrió con calma. Sakura hablaba de cosas poco interesante y Sasuke se esforzaba por seguirle el hilo y no dormirse en el camino.

–Quiero intentarlo nuevamente. –dijo Sakura, después que terminaran de comer y antes del postre.

–no es un buen momento. –dijo Sasuke, tratando de no ser cortante o hacerla llorar.

Sakura tenía sueños de ser madre, y él tantas ganas de reunirse con su hija. No sería un buen momento nunca, no se sentía preparado para ser padre nuevamente. A demás volvían a lo mismo que la última vez. Sakura no se cansaría nunca de amarlo incondicionalmente, no importa cuántas veces la hiriera ella seguiría ahí.

Sabía que Sakura podría ser una gran madre, y también podría ser la peor. Nada estaba asegurado. ¿Qué aria si pelearan? Una buena madre sabia cuando decir adiós y hacer lo mejor para su hijo. ¿Sakura sabría hacerlo? Cuando las discusiones ya no dieran para más, cuando estuvieran tan cansados uno del otro ¿se separarían?, ¿seguiría con él? Entonces aria infeliz a su hijo. Porque no hay peor cosa que ver a tus padres peleando a cada instante, a veces lo mejor es una separación… aunque no si era la misma que tuvo anteriormente con Karin.

– ¿Cuándo será un buen momento? –pregunto Sakura perdiendo la paciencia. –tengo un reloj biológico que sigue corriendo, me será más difícil mientras más tiempo pase, además estoy preparada.

–No será un remplazo. –dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. –No hay ningún remplazo posible para Akari. Y un bebe no arreglara las cosas. Si es eso lo que piensas estas equivocada.

Sakura miro fijo la copa de vino. No respondió.

–pero si estas segura que podrás ser una buena madre, que serás feliz y lo aras feliz… que estas dispuesta a todo por esa nueva vida. A amarlo más que a nada en el mundo. Entonces podemos volver a visitar a doctores y comenzar nuevamente el tratamiento.

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo y se paró para correr a abrazarlo. –te juro que lo are. –dijo conteniendo su alegría. –daré lo mejor de mí, seré la mejor madre del mundo… yo sé que no remplazara a Akari, nada lo hará en ningún corazón. Pero podremos amarlo mucho.

Si, estaba seguro que amaría a cualquier hijo suyo. De la misma manera que estaba seguro que debería decir no. Pero en el fondo era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que seguir adelante… dejar sus fantasías egoísta de reunirse con su hija. Después de la muerte no había nada, no había manera de reunirse con ella.

Sakura presiono sus labios contra los de él. –te amo. –susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha.

Si lo amaba… pero nunca entendería porque.

–Sakura. –la llamo él. –si esta vez sale mal… entonces tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus decisiones… solo tú.

La hermosa mujer de ojos jades, trago duro. Si, si perdía un embarazo o no daba los resultados esperados sería muy duro. Sasuke no quería tener más hijos, por lo que probablemente lo aria sola.

Podría, si de eso dependía su última esperanza de ser feliz, podrá hacer cualquier cosa.

El teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y suspiro… -maldito trabajo- pensó Sakura.

–Sasuke necesito que vengas a mi casa. –dijo la voz de Karin tranquila. Pero no era entendible, porque había ruido de fondo y se sentía como si estuviera caminando.

Frunció el ceño, frustrado por no poder escuchar bien. No entendía porque Karin decía algo así de golpe.

– es Karin. –le dijo a Sakura, que comenzaba a preocuparse.

– ¿paso algo? –pregunto Sakura. Se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba el respirar agitado al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto, obligándose a estar calmado y no pensar lo peor.

– Juugo. –susurro ella, y él lo entendió inmediatamente. –trae la mierda de droga y ven con Suigetsu…¡YA!

– ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto alarmado.

– En mi casa.

– Enciérrate y traba con algo la puerta, Estoy en camino. –dijo parándose.

–Eso ya lo sé- respondió molesta la pelirroja. –tire la llave por debajo, está en la sala.

Los golpes en la puerta se echaban, seguramente Juugo intentando entrar… para matarla.

–date prisa. –dijo antes de cortar.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura, siguiéndolo por la sala. Mientras el caminaba a toda velocidad a su auto, llamando a Suigetsu.

–Juugo. –explico en una palabra. Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

–Suigetsu. –dijo cuándo el alvino atendió el teléfono. –ve a casa de Karin, ahora.

– ¿ahora que paso con esa? –pregunto aun molesto por lo de la última vez.

–Juugo, estaba en su casa y al parecer tuvo una ataque… mueve tu culo.

–maldición. ¡Está bien! Estaré ahí cuanto antes.

Sasuke ni se molestó en detener a Sakura cuando se subió al auto, junto a él. No había tiempo para discutir. Antes de encenderlo se aseguró de tener una buena dosis de la fuerte mezcla fuerte de anticonvulsivos, antipsicóticos y Benzodiazepinas

Fueron diez minutos lo que le tomo estar en la casa de Karin, Suigetsu ya estaba ahí. y efectivamente tenía la llave, sacada de donde Karin indico.

–TE MATARE. –escuchaban los gritos de su amigo.

–esta jodido. –dijo Suigetsu, con un escalofrió. –Creo que le ha roto la puerta. Quizás ya este muerta.

–cállate. –le dijo Sakura, molesta. –hay que entrar.

Sasuke le arrebato la llave a Suigetsu y le entrego la jeringa a Sakura. –directo al cuello y entras después que lo tengamos controlado.

–entendido. –dijo Sakura, juntando valor. Hasta ahora en todos los años que llevaba con Sasuke o conociendo a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, nunca vio una crisis de Juugo. Pero era consciente de los desastres que dejaban estas.

–espera. –dijo el alvino.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Sasuke, impaciente.

– ¿traes un arma? En caso.

–no te pongas niña ahora, Juugo te necesita. –dijo Sasuke, repitiéndose lo último. Era Juugo el que lo necesitaba, no Karin. A el poco le importaba los problemas que se metiera la pelirroja, solo lo hacía por su amigo.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta y Juugo percibió su presencia, se abalanzo sobre ellos. La fuerza del peli-naranja era bestial, aunque Sasuke siempre pudo calmarlo y tenerlo bajo control, era más difícil si su fuerza solo iba en aumento.

–Juugo. –lo llamo Suigetsu, tratando de traer de vuelta a su amigo, aunque no obtuvo resultado.

Escucharon el chirrido de muebles moviéndose, mientras ellos trataban de inmovilizar a Juugo.

Karin asomo la cabeza, y luego salió en ayuda de los dos hombres, que no eran capaz de controlar a Juugo. Fueron necesitados los tres para controlarlo y no era suficiente, en uno de los empujones algo de cristal cayó el suelo. Pero al final pudieron acorralarlo contra la pared y fue cuando la pelirroja noto que Sakura también los acompañaba. Que en cuando pudieron dejar quieto a Juugo que no hacía más que decir insultos.

–Perra tú tienes la culpa. –fue una de las ultimas cosas que dijo, mientras Sakura inyectaba las fuertes drogas en su cuello. No llevo más de dos minutos hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.

La dueña de casa no dijo nada al respecto de los insultos que fueron para ella. En otra ocasiones fueron para Sasuke o Suigetsu, pero a ella de verdad le habían tocado las palabras.

– ¿sucedió algo para que te pongas así? –pregunto Sasuke después de varios minutos, cuando la respiración de todos volvió a la normalidad.

Juugo y Karin intercambiaron una mirada. Karin iba a responder la verdad, que era su culpa, pero el bipolar hablo primero. –nada. Solo me dolió lo cabeza y paso… lo siento.

–no es nada. –dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. –solo me extraña. Hace años no tienes uno.

Siete años que Juugo no tenía un ataque, uno tan fuerte que no pudiera ser controlado antes. Sasuke no dudaba que Juugo se sentía mal, y que nunca olvidaría tomar su dosis de medicación a horario… ¿pero porque?

Karin no sería tan idiota como para alterarlo a tal punto, como la vez que peleando con Suigetsu lo sacaron de control a Juugo.

–de todos modos ¿Qué hacías aquí? –pregunto Suigetsu, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Era raro que el peli-naranja estuviera en la calle un domingo después de4 la cinco de la tarde, pero ahí estaban. Eran las nueve y en casa de Karin… todos.

–comer pastel… ¿ya me vas a decir puta por eso? O esperas que te cuente lo que paso después. –dijo Karin, con pasándose la mano por el cabello.

–Karin. –susurro Juugo y ella no pudo hacer mas que un puchero infantil. Ya había provocado un gran desastre con su estúpido capricho.

El tener la paz y apaciguar su deseo, era lo más egoísta que había hecho desde que despertó… Sasuke parecía tener razón con lo que ella era egoísta, ella traía dolor… solo ella estaba jodidamente maldita.

–Estas sangrando. –dijo Sakura, al notar la pierna de Karin. No era un corte profundo, pero era una buena cantidad de sangre.

Karin lo noto y recordó que se había roto algo, miro hacia el lugar y ahí estaba un jarrón y un cuadro de Akari roto. En ralidad el cuatro tenia una foto de lo que una vez fue una feliz familia.

Ignorando el dolor de su pierna y que esta chorreaba sangre, camino hasta levantar la foto.

–lo

–no te disculpes. –le pidió a Juugo. –no ha sido culpa tuya, a demás solo es el marco la foto esta intacta.

Sonrió, para dejarlo tranquilo y ni siquiera cruzo la mirada con Sasuke. El cuadro era uno que Akari hizo en la guardería, regalo para el día de la madre, pero se podía reparar. Se lo merecía por egoísta.

Nunca prestaba atención a las fotos del vestidor, porque en varias estaba el idiota de Sasuke, tendría que repararla y guardarla donde no pudiese romperse.

Sakura se ofreció a curarla, pero ella misma se desinfecto y vendo. No olvidaba lo sucedido con Sasuke y aunque no sentía culpa, no podía aceptar su ayuda, de ninguna manera.

Después de un rato, donde Juugo termino por calmarse y estaban seguros que no recaería. Todos se estaban por ir y pero Karin no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de decirle algo a Juugo. Así que en la puerta de su edificio y con cuatro pares de ojos mirándola lo dijo. –lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa.

Aqui vamos otro hermoso dia.

Muchas gracias a Sasukarin's tomato, Ana-Kawaii-uhiha, Marcelagarcia107 y HRHMaferIzarra por sus comentarios, por leer y seguir la historia, son sus reviews lo que me animan a seguri, por que ultimamente me falla un poco el animo. (¿sera la nostalgia?¿o que se rompio mi pc?) bueno Solo espero que mi no sea vea reflejado en los capitulos y a pezar de ser algo asi como rreleno (el de hoy, o bueno lo senti asi a despues de terminarlo) el proximo dare lo mejor de mi en un sensual lemmon y :3 bueno tratare que sea mas interesante. lo juro.

Son casi dosmil palabras, por lo que el capitulo obviamente es mas largo. al igual que los ultimos, aunque se supone debe ser mas calidad que cantidad espero de corazon que les guste y me digan que les parecio... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por leer y bueno nos leemos mañana.


	20. Sin arrepentimiento

Hola ya saben los personajes son de kishimoto, que me ha convidado su droga y aqui esta mi historia, cada vez mas fumada. (aunque es imposible superar el sensual final de kishi :v)

Seran capitulos doble! y el proximo contiene un intento de hecena hot o lemon. Espero que les guste y no me odien... y si lo hacen no tanto jeje.

Esto no es un soborno, por el anterior capitulo. es un agradecimiento por superar los 50 reviews y los 20 capitulo. cada 10 capitulos subire doble y tambien por cada 50 reviews(? (los negativos no cuentan)

Muchas gracias!

nos leemos al final del capitulo 21 donde bueno, dire cosas sin sentido como siempre.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años despúes...<em>**

**_Capitulo veinte_**

**_Sin arrepentimiento_**

Esa noche le fue difícil dormir. No solo pensaba en su hija, lastimándose con recuerdos. Esta vez se sentía culpable del episodio de Juugo.

El diagnostico medico era bipolaridad no especificado. Pero iba mucho más allá de una bipolaridad común. Él era la persona más pacífica del mundo, amable y de un corazón enorme, casi como su cuerpo. Pero en un segundo podía ser un asesino en serie, quien se había cargado demasiadas vidas.

Consiente de su problema y busco refugio en Orochimaru, quien amable mente le ofreció ayuda. Acepto, Harto de recuperar conciencia y ver las masacres que había cometido.

Al ser proveniente de un pueblo pequeño y tener esa fuerza sobre humana, nadie pudo detenerlo… termino por cargarse a tantas personas que le era difícil recordar un número aproximado.

El científico barra loco, no pudo ayudarlo. Más bien empeoro la situación, multiplicando el número de personas con esta enfermedad.

La enfermedad que se suponía tenía que ser mental, se encontraba en la sangre de Juugo y al mezclarla con otras sustancias. Si era inyectada en una persona completamente sana, esa persona era una copia aun con menos control, del que poseía el peli-naranja.

Kimimaro, quien falleció por su propia enfermedad en los huesos. Era quien tenía la "cura" para Juugo y se la dejo solo a Sasuke. En realidad solo eran una gran dosis de un conjunto variable de drogas que juntas podrían matar a cualquier persona de sobre dosis, pero que en Juugo solo le devolvía su estabilidad y verdadera personalidad.

La improvisada cura no era completamente segura, además de ser ilegal.

Tenía que haber una cura definitiva, tanto para el primer paciente como para sus copias baratas. Ella deseaba encontrarla, al menos era lo único que pretendía lograr como científica antes de reunirse con su hija.

Durante años ella estuvo presente, mientras se experimentaba con los demás y con ella. Fue solo ella y su querer vivir, que lograron destacar y pasar de ser un experimento a una subordinada. Solo con catorce años podría saber más que científicos a punto de graduarse de la universidad, incluso más que doctores renombrados.

Pero todo en teoría, pocas cosas fueron las que llego a practicar. Su embarazo fue a los dieciséis y desde entonces se mantuvo un tanto alejada de sus sueños e intereses profesionales.

Valió la pena, no se arrepentía. Ese hermoso cuadro donde Akari, Sasuke y ella se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, y muchos otros momentos hicieron que valga la pena dejar todo de lado.

Pero ahora no tenía eso, solo tenía un cuadro por reparar, una casa llena de recuerdos, una habitación a la que temía entra, un ex que no quería saber nada con ella, un amigo que la llamaba "zorra" no tan equivocadamente, otro amigo al cual literalmente volvió loco, un trabajo y una investigación por cumplir. No era tanto como deseaba…. Pero aun tenia cosas por la que seguir, cosas que se irían apagando poco a poco. Con el tiempo.

no durmió nada, en comparación con noches anteriores. A la mañana siguiente no tuvo tantas fuerzas como esperaba en su primer día de trabajo. Sus ojeras se cubrieron con maquillaje y sus lentes de marco marrón. Se vistió con una falda negra tiro alto, los tacones aguja iban a juego. Su camisa era color violeta, de seda.

– no pienses en Juugo. –se repetía. –no pienses en el cuadro. No pienses en Suigetsu. No pienses en Sakura, no pienses en Sasuke. No pienses en Akari y no pienses en matar a nadie.

Fue de la única manera que logro asistir como una persona normal a su reunión de trabajo, donde se hizo una corta y respetuosa bienvenida a alguien tan especial y querida por Orochimaru como lo era ella.

Evito el contacto con Kabuto, nunca tuvieron una relación buena y odiaba ver a alguien tan lame culos como él. Iba por ahí de súper médico, súper especial y sabelotodo. Algo así como su competencia.

El resto de su semana transcurrió en tratar de adaptarse nuevamente al método de trabajo de Orochimaru, conocer su equipo y tratar de no pensar que ahora si estaba completamente sola.

Hasta ahora tenía a Juugo y Suigetsu acompañándola. Ahora no tenía a nadie. Su investigación no avanzaba mucho, de hecho nada y en las noches también pensaba en Juugo.

No había dicho mucho, solo asintió y se dio la vuelta. Desde esa noche no lo veía, nunca pensó sentirse tan mal por no verlo unos siete días… y ahora hasta los contaba.

Entonces ese domingo decidió que estaba harta del silencio de su casa, de ver fotos y torturarse con recuerdos, si quería llegar a saber que había detrás de la muerte de su hija, tendría que ser más fuerte que eso.

Necesitaba disculparse con Juugo, pedirle su ayuda, su calma y luego juntar valor para buscar los regalos que Akari le dejo.

Fue lo que hizo… a las siete de la tarde no lo soporto más y antes de darse cuenta estaba en un taxi camino a casa de Juugo, decidida a contarle todo.

¿La juzgaría? ¿La trataría de loca? ¿Perdonaría su capricho? Quien sabía…

Juugo sabía que estaba mal no ver a Karin durante tanto tiempo, aunque mando a Suigetsu, el alvino no fue bien recibido. A Sasuke no podría pedirle nada después de su traición y hacerlo sería como… como hacerle las cosas más fáciles a ambos. Obligarlos a una reconsideración

Siempre pudo controlar su deseo por Karin, era imposible no querer besarla, acariciarla… hacerle el amor, era demasiado exótica y sensual. Pero gamas había pasado de más de algunos pensamientos.

Era la mujer de su amigo, bueno desde que lo fue nunca más la había visto como mujer, hasta que despertó del coma. Entonces parecía cada vez más frágil y femenina, deseaba cuidarla. Ayudarla a seguir adelante.

En cambio como tonto caía en su juego, su capricho. Ahora no sería capaz de verla a la cara sin desear besarla nuevamente, sobre todo si estaban a solas.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello frustrado, el calor era sofocante y su aire acondicionado fue descompuesto por Suigetsu y no tenía un condenado ventilador.

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, pensó que era su amigo que lo buscaba para ir alguna cita doble. Suigetsu andaba en busca de novia y él era la compañía.

_¿No podía buscarse alguien más normal? _ Como si en algún momento el pudiese tener novia. Si su ataque se repetía, aunque no la matase, la espantaría.

_¿Quién podría amar a alguien como él o como mínimo aceptarlo?_ Nadie.

Abrió la puerta, sin remera y dijo. –Suigetsu, ya te dije.

–no soy Suigetsu. –dijo la pelirroja, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Si el la ignoraba cuando andaba en toalla, ella podía… tenia… fallo. Fue imposible ignorar los músculos bien definidos de Juugo.

Podría ser peor pensó podría estar mordiéndome el labio

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el bipolar, sin poder creérselo.

– ¿puedo pasar? –dijo ella, algo ofendida. Quizás Juugo estaba enojado, pero lo mínimo que podían hacer era hablar, dentro del departamento. Después podía echarla si lo quería.

–claro. –dijo Juugo, rascarse la nunca con evidente nerviosismo e incomodidad.

Karin se adentró en el lujoso lugar, despidiéndose de las hasta ahora placidas conversaciones.

–quieres

–No. –lo corto la pelirroja, mirando un poco alrededor, era justo como se lo esperaba de Juugo todo tan relajante. –no vine a que me ofrezcas un refresco, quería hablar contigo.

Juugo trago duro, él quería todo lo contrario. No quería hablar de lo pasado, se sentía fatal por haber roto ese cuadro de Akari, a pesar que solo tenía que reponer el cristal. Ese cuadro era muy significativo para Karin, o eso le dijo Sasuke.

–entonces deberías hablar. –termino por responder, invitándola a que se siente en el sillón de la sala de estar. Mientras apagaba la tv.

Karin tomo asiendo a su lado, buscando las palabras correctas para comenzar. –sé que ha sido mi culpa, me siento fatal por eso. Probablemente tú tampoco lo pases mejor y la verdad es que solo fue un beso. –dijo mirándolo de frente. –no pensé que tuviera tantas consecuencias, tampoco que perdería tu amistad, que te aria sufrir tanto solo con eso.

Las palabras de Karin eran sinceras, sus ojos rubí eran siempre fríos e indiferentes, excepto cuando decía la verdad. Ahora eran cálidos y tenían ese brillo hermoso.

–no ha sido nada Karin. –dijo el, apartando la mirada. –no es culpa tuya, no es algo que pueda controlar nadie… tampoco es que el beso a arruinado algo.

–sí, es así. –dijo ella, molesta. –porque de otra manera no lo ocultarías.

– ¿quieres que Sasuke lo sepa?

–es el quien controla tu medicación, deberías decirle que algo te altero. No quiero que sepa lo que paso, no me interesa su opinión.

–no lo pareciera ¿sabes que pareciera? Que solo querías fastidiar a Sasuke, estás jugando con fuego solo para provocarlo, para que tenga un ataque de celos. Me has usado solo para fastidiarlo, en tu cabeza seguramente piensas que Sasuke no merece la fidelidad de nadie. –dijo Juugo, con su voz calma, analizando todo lo sucedido. –esto es parte de tu venganza, pero las cosas se salieron de control. Te salió el tiro por la culata y como por poco no la cuentas, te sientes mal.

Karin se paró lentamente, con un suspiro. –supongo que eso es lo que piensas, entonces está todo dicho. –dijo caminando a la salida. Haciendo suspirar con alivio a Juugo, pero se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

–pero estas siendo un idiota enorme ¿me escuchaste? Puede que tengas algo de razón con lo que dijiste, pero no era por Sasuke. aunque al mundo le sea difícil de creerme ¡no me quiero vengar de él! aun cuando quiso matarme, cuando me saco lo que más amaba, no lo odio y no me vengare de él. –apretó su manos en puño, conteniendo su ira. –si tienes razón, Sasuke no merece tu fidelidad pero no he hecho nada para que lo traiciones. No soy de su propiedad.

–repítelo hasta que te lo creas. –respondió Juugo. A cambio recibió un llavero con llave y todo, rosándole la cabeza.

–y si tenías razón. –continuo Karin. –te use, porque cuando estoy contigo me encuentro en jodida calma, porque me es fácil hablar contigo, sonreír no se siente tan mal cuando estoy contigo. Eres una de las mejores personas que conocí y la única que no me aria daño intencionalmente. No me siento mal por haberte besado, ni porque prácticamente te obligue a hacerlo.

Me siento mal, porque tú has salido lastimado por culpa de mi egoísmo. Porque mi intención era ayudarte y encontrar una puta cura, pero me ha salido el tiro por la culata y te ha dado un ataque, un ataque de los que no tuviste durante siete años! Me hace sentir para el culo saber que tengo la culpa.


	21. Nuevo juguete

Advertencia, contiene un intento de lemon o como lo llamo yo todo cuchi cuchi escena hot (intento)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Nuevo juguete**_

Después de sacar fuera todo lo que sentía, y ver que había arrojado el llavero, con tanta fuerza que pudo haber herido a Juugo o volverlo loco, no se arrepintió. Con la barbilla bien en alto se dispuso a ir.

–eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo, Karin. –dijo Juugo, parándose y caminando hasta ella. –eres una mujer rota, muy rota que no tiene ni fuerzas para vivir ¿Qué buscas de esto? ¿Calma? no es necesario que te aclare la situación, sabes muy bien que el que juega con fuego se quema ¿Qué intentas de todo esto? Yo no te puedo dar calma, no sin que tengas miedo a que se repita lo del otro día y te mate.

Apoyo la cabeza, en el hombro de la Uzumaki. Esperando una respuesta que no sea tan hiriente, pero a la vez deseando que ella entrara en razón. Que se arrepintiera de provocarlo, y terminar con ese juego, apagar su deseo.

–no te tengo miedo. –dijo acariciando los cabellos anaranjados. –se cuándo correr, pero no tengo miedo de ti, solo quería un beso, una caricia… no quería que no me visitaras más, no quiero sentirme tan, tan sola... pensé que con un poco más que amista, tendría un poco más de calma

Las manos de jugo, acariciaron su cintura, abrazándola desde atrás. –eres una perra egoísta. –le susurró al oído. -¿solo un beso? ¿no sentirte tan sola? No piensas en los demás ¿cierto?

Karin no encontró respuesta, no era capaz de negarlo. Tenía razón, no pensó en lo que él pudiera sentir, hasta que fue muy tarde.

–no soy tu juguete, los amigos no son algo que calentar y tirar. No puedes ser tan egoísta ¿Qué pasara si yo fuera igual? Entonces me dejaría llevar, te aria mía y luego trataría de hacer que nada paso ¿te sentirías bien?

Karin sonrió, asintiendo. Volteando para mirarlo. –no me molestaría hacerlo y sabes que hablo enserio. Serias tú el que se sienta mal con eso.

Tenía razón, era tal cual ella lo decía. Sería el quien no pudiera hacer como si nada. Quien se moriría por tocarla otra vez, por besarla otra vez, como ahora.

–tienes razón. –dijo acariciándole la mejilla, para besarle la otra. –entonces seria yo quien lo pase mal… por donde lo mires, soy yo el que lo pasara mal. Porque no quiero una noche contigo, quiero más que eso.

Karin cerró los ojos, sintiendo solo el áspero tacto en su mejilla, se sentía tan dulce. –no puedo darte una relación normal, si apenas podría complacerte sexualmente. Mereces una mejor compañera de vida.

Odiaba menospreciarse a sí misma, pero era verdad. Dolía pero era verdad.

Los labios de Juugo, se presionaron sobre los carmines de la pelirroja. Haciéndola abrir los ojos.

–entonces te usare mientras pueda, de la misma manera que lo aras tú. –susurro entre sus labios. Antes de besarla esta vez de manera más profunda.

Sus labios podían saborear el labial a fresa, Karin era dulce en el interior. Poco duraron los tímidos e inocentes besos, la pelirroja deseaba más que eso. Quería que Juugo besase cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella besar el de él. olvidarse del mundo, solo de a ratos, parecía posible.

Juugo la pego a él, mientras acariciaba su espalda, Besando su cuello. Karin murmuro algo, mientras pasaba su mano por los perfectos abdominales.

Antes que su amante comenzara a subirle el vestido Karin lo cortó diciéndole. –ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi himen tiene que haber crecido otra vez.

Él se detuvo en seco y miro a Karin con una ceja enarcada. _¿Enserio salía con esas idioteces ahora?_ El luchaba por no pensar que si Sasuke se enterara lo mataría, por no pensar que esa podría ser la única vez y otras cosas, pero ella salía con que le tenía un himen ¿ella?

No pudo soltar una carcajada. –enserio ha pasado un tiempo, se cuidadoso. –dijo ella con un rubor en la mejillas, apartando la mirada.

Nunca pensó que Karin se fuese a mostrar tímida en un momento como ese. Pero le encanto. Definitivamente ella era el sueño de mujer de cualquiera, podía entender porque Sasuke, Suigetsu y todo aquel hubiera estado con ella quedara enamorado… iba rumbo al infierno, pero seguía hechizado por esos rubís, preso de esos labios y esclavo de esas manos.

Entre besos, mordiscos y tropezones la llevo hasta la cama ¿Por qué molestarse en ser romántico si ella se estaba riendo? La arrojo a la cama y ella se acomodó en una pose sexy, invitándolo a quitarle ese vestido negro.

Y lo hizo, se lo quito lentamente. Tratando de no parecer desesperado y demasiado ansioso, por verla desnuda.

Hermosa y frágil, otras de las tantas palabras que la describían. Verla en ropa interior, le dio la impresión de que la rompería. Sus costillas se notaban y parecía muy pequeña en comparación con él, que tan fuerte era. Esta vez era más notable la diferencia que el domingo anterior.

Karin lo beso, con pasión, deseosa por continuar. Su cuerpo ardía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Era como comenzar de nuevo, ese juego donde ella era siempre la ganadora. Donde simplemente reinaba.

Luego acaricio su muslo interno, hasta llegar a la entre pierna acariciándola, sobre la braga de encaje, mientras ella le mordía el labio inferior.

Suspiro cuando el masajeo su pecho izquierdo, rosando su pezón. Mientras al otro lo atendía con su lengua. No era consiente en que momento le había quitado el sostén, pero ya no lo tenía.

Se estaba comportando de una manera sumisa. No le importo para nada, cuando él le saco la braga, dejándola completamente desnuda y dio la primera lamida a su sexo.

Juugo parecía haberse tomado enserio lo de la primer vez, porque con mucho cuidado, comenzó a masturbarla con un dedo, para sumarle otro y luego un tercero. Mientras con succionaba y lamia el clítoris de su hasta ahora, solo amiga.

-si…Sigue- gimió Karin. –prometo engordar, pero no pares.

Ni ella entendía de donde salían sus palabras, solamente la situación era placentera y tierna. Su nuevo amante se comportaba de una manera tierna, que le fascinaba. No le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche, acompañado con un grito incoherente.

Los espasmos aun contraían sus abdominales, mientras Juugo volvía a besarla en los labios. Sabía a su propia esencia agridulce y deseaba tenerlo dentro, en ese mismo instante.

Coló su mano, entre los pantalones y los boxes, acariciando el miembro a lo largo. Él gruño y ella sonrió, eso solo sería el comienzo.

Con ayuda de sus pies, bajo el pantalón deportivo de Juugo, agradeciendo que no tuviera algo más complicado que sacar. Libro la erección de su amigo, sin terminar por quitarle el bóxer, que aunque de molestaba, no era un impedimento para su objetivo.

Se acomodó hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados, sobre la cama. Uno enfrente del otro. Lo beso de manera brusca y dura. Mostrándole que ella no era ninguna cosa frágil, ella podía con él y su enorme pene.

Le susurro algunas cosas sucias y excitantes al oído, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Al tiempo que rodeaba con su mano, el miembro completamente erecto de Juugo, moviéndola a lo largo, haciéndolo gemir.

Lo empujo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, y sus besos descendieron. Se detuvo para dejarle un pequeño chupón en el cuello. Sin explicación alguna, deseaba marcarlo como suyo. Raro porque ella no era posesiva… rara vez lo era.

Juugo se mordió el labio, cuando la vio lamer su miembro, como si fuera un dulce. Ahogo un gemido, cuando se metió la punta a la boca. Gruño y gimió cuando Karin la mitad, succionando y acariciándolo con su lengua.

El brillo en los hermosos rubíes lo estaban matando, era una diosa con el control de la vida de cualquier simple mortal que osara retarla. Pobre de quien se había atrevido hacerlo. Tan fuerte él, tan pequeña ella y era la fémina quien tenía el control completo de la situación. Sería capaz de suplicar por sus caricias, sus besos… por estar dentro de ella.

No fue necesario que lo hiciera, porque Karin deseaba lo mismo y no dudo en montarlo lenta y dolorosamente, introduciendo el miembro de su amigo, en su coño.

–Karin. –gimió Juugo, mientras ella lo montaba, era una bestia. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, fuertes y sexys. Su cabello caía en cascada por su espada, algún mechón se pegaba en su frente, por culpa del sudor.

Lo había dejado claro, pensó Juugo. Ella le había dejado claro que era quien tenía el control, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Era ella quien decidía todo, quien lo volvía loco. En el buen sentido.

En la habitación solo se escuchan los gemidos de ambos y sus cuerpos colisionando fuertemente el uno con el otro, para provocar solo mas gemidos, mas placer.

Juugo se irguió, apoyándose en sus rodillas, dejando a Karin con las caderas en el aire y sosteniendo su cuerpo, con sus brazos. Comenzó a tomar el control de la situación, claro que solo porque la Uzumaki se lo permitía.

La penetro lentamente, disfrutando cada uno de sus murmuros, cada uno de sus gemidos. –si... si Juugo, así. –Suplicaba su compañera, incentivándolo a hacerlo más duro, más profundo… pero él quería disfrutar cada puto segundo que estuviera dentro de ella.

Estimulo su eréctil clítoris y soporto su peso sobre sus codos, pasando sus piernas sobre los anchos hombros del peli-naranja.

Sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmos y se murió el labio para no gritar. Arqueo su espalda terminando de recostarse sobre el colchón. Juugo la penetro una y otra vez, hasta que Karin grito su nombre, retorciéndose ante el fuerte orgasmo y sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro.

Le beso la barbilla, recostándose sobre ella. Continúo con el vaivén hasta lograr su propia liberación, al tiempo que ella le daba besos en la mejilla, en busca de sus labios, para deleitarse.

–Juugo. –susurro, tomándolo de las mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos. Totalmente satisfecha… –hay que repetirlo

* * *

><p>A que deben decir algo como ¿este es tu lemon idiota? en realidad hace tanto no leo uno, que me olvide lo que era aun asi, salio esto.<p>

Odio cuando quedan vulgares y blabla... por lo que espero que no me haya quedado asi. se que no ha sido el mejor lemon de la historia, mucho menos el mio. obviamente eso se recerva para Sasuke y Karin. asi que esto fue un intento, algo asi como practica para esta loli pervertida, pero virgen.

Respondere los reviews ya que es la parte que mas me gusta y hoy me encuentro con algo de tiempo.

Sasukarin's Tomato: Este capitulo respondio tus dudas, fue un intento de lemon (que ha quedado feo) JuuKa. Se que sakura es detestada, yo la odio cuando es pesada con Sasuke, lamentablemente me tengo que contener cuando pongo mis dedos sobre las teclas, si no quiero mandar la historia al carajo . Amo los comentarios fangirl, es mas yo soy una muy grande fangirl si se trata del SK asi que me divierte mucho cuando encuentro alguien que piensa como yo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. VIVA EL SASUKARIN!

AnaLucatero Creo que eres la unica ana que conmozco jeje :D el otro nombre me gustaba, pero Kawaii no es lo tuyo. yo podria algo asi como Ana pervertida suprema Jaja okno. Me alegro que sakura te caiga bien a ti, al menos en mi fic. por que yo la odio por 20 con cada dia que pasa XD Se que mis palabras a veces llegan a ser repetitivas y trato de evitarlo, me faltan palabras y toda la cosa. pero como tu dijiste, Solo tengo dieciseis y voy aprendiendo de apoco, trato de usar diccionario y sinonimos pero no puedo escribir y buscar al mismo tiempo, tampoco quiero dejar que mi inspiracion se escape XD asi que me conformo que sea llevadero y entendible. Muchisimas gracias por leer y tambien por siempre dejarme un review :D espero que te guste este capitulo.

MarcelaGarcia107 Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutaste el capitulo anterior, cuando no quedo 10%$ conforme con el resultado, me da miedo que no guste y abandonen la historia. Pero comentarios como el tuyo me hacen sentir que no voy en muy mal camino. Me resulta dificil hablar de sakura por que le guardo un pequeño odio, y a la vez un pequeño amor. pero el saber que no es odiada (en mi fic) y su personaliadd quedo madura, es un alivio. Karin no aprende mas y pues ya se quemo, o eso intente. Juugo es cabello medio medio, cedio a la tentacion. ahora que me doy cuenta sui queda como arenoso. en los proximos capitulos se aclara por que es asi de pesado jeje. espero que te guste este capitulo y pueda mantener tu interes hasta ese entonces. Muchisimas gracias.

Bueno como mi computadora esta que muere, no les puedo hacer las portadas. pero ni bien tenga el teclado y obligue al tecnico (mi papá) a reparla subire todas las sensuales portadas. Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos mañana. bueno si no me odian profundamente por ser mala haciendo lemon y hacerlo Juugokarin

Si se preguntan por que no SuiKa, es por que con el final que tuvo naruto, si pongo a suigetsu como amigo follador... al final aria que terminen juntos. sigo enfadada con el traidor de sasuke.


	22. El unico Ángel

Los personajes son de Kishi, ya saben. Si fueran míos sería un shoujo dramático SasuKarin y Shikaino. Esta historia es producto de mi depresión, cuando más triste estoy, más ganas de escribir. Pero no me hagan llorar plis

Abajito les cuento porque no actualice ayer

Los dejo leer….. (Espero que lloren)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**El unico ángel**_

Tuvo una mejor respuesta de la que creyó. Juugo se mostró abierto a escucharla, y cuando ella le explico sobre el video y que la única cosa que lo abalaba su sospecha, era el hecho que Sasuke y Sakura no se encontraban en casa.

–Es imposible que Sasuke la mande a seguir, nadie tiene tanto su confianza. Incluso yo. –dijo Juugo. Quien en más de una ocasión, donde Sasuke se vio obligado a asistir con Akari, hizo papel de guarda espalda. Siempre con el consentimiento de Akari, y más que nada su deber era evitar que algún extraño le hable a la pequeña, no el vigilar sus acciones.

Karin asintió, ella pensaba lo mismo. –conocemos a Sasuke mejor que eso, además no tiene amigos… bueno Suigetsu y tu son los únicos que tienen más contacto con él. Quien sea, era solo un conocido cercano que aprovecho la inocencia de Akari cuando fue descubierto.

–de todas maneras, esto no garantiza nada, solo la estaban siguiendo. Los peritos dictaminaron que fue un accidente. Lamentablemente se cayó de las escaleras. –dijo Juugo mirándolo con tristeza.

Después del sensual sexo y un baño, él bipolar la obligo a quedarse a cenar. Estaban en eso y en cumplir su palabra, aunque hablar de esos temas le quitar el hambre.

–hay personas que perfectamente pueden hacerlo parecer un accidente. –musito, la pelirroja. –y soy muy consiente que solo estoy hablando por un video y mi instinto, que me tomaran de loca. Pero encontrare alguna pista. De alguna forma que sea, yo sabré quien es el culpable y si tengo razón… lo pagaran muy caro.

Su hasta ahora, solo amigo, asintió. La conocía perfectamente, cualquier madre aria lo mismo, Karin en especial. Esa guerrera encontraría justicia, aunque se enterrara en un poso, como lo era el odio y la venganza.

Siempre pensó que Karin era una mujer incapaz de guardar odio o rencor. Así mismo el hecho de que a pesar que Sasuke la intento matar, nunca presento evidencia o lo acuso de eso. Para no arruinar los negocios o la imagen de este. Que le pago, denunciándola por tomar "drogas" para dormir, y quitándole la tenencia.

Esta vez, habían tocado directamente a su pequeña, Karin no pararía hasta matar a los o el culpable, y el la ayudaría.

Entendía que no había razón, más que el instinto y las palabras de Akari, en una grabación que ni siquiera había visto. Pero Akari se las había apañado para ser querida y consentida hasta por él, quien quiso guardar distancia. Se consideraba muy maldito, para acercarse a alguien tan pequeño e inocente.

Akari tenía una larga vida por delante, llena de esperanzas y sueños, que debieron cumplirse. No acabar cualquier rayo de felicidad para Sasuke y Karin.

–te ayudare. –dijo con un suspiro. –encontraremos algo, si es verdad tiene que haber una pista. Pero si en medio año no tenemos un sospechoso, deberás dejarlo.

–acepto. –dijo Karin sin dudarlo. Cualquiera pensaría que era muy impulsiva, pero el tiempo era solo tiempo. Ella se encargaría de matar a él culpable mucho antes. –gracias.

Después de terminar de cenar, hablaron más acerca de las maneras de conseguir pistas. Sobre los posibles sospechosos y como era completamente obligatorio contarle a Sasuke, después que encontrasen alguna prueba.

–no le cuentes. –dijo Karin, al ver la cara de Juugo. A pesar del buen rato que pasaron y lo llevadera que eran las conversaciones entre ellos, la conciencia de Juugo le decía que estaba traicionando a quien lo había salvado.

"no muerdas la mano de quien te da de comer" se imaginó Karin, a Juugo repitiéndose eso, una y otra vez. –no hicimos nada malo, El está casado hace años. Deje de ser su mujer cuando me traiciono. Ten claro eso Juugo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio agrego, con una sonrisa. –de todas manera, si quieres hacemos como que no pasó nada y seguimos siendo amigos. –con un giño de ojo, se subió al taxi.

Los días siguientes, se los paso más relajada en el trabajo, visitaba a su nuevo amante, a las siete y pasaba algunas horas allí.

Como era de esperarse Juugo podía estar loco y ser a la vez, muy buena persona. Pero a veces pensaba con lo que llevaba entre las piernas. Se convenció de eso, para no pensar que podita tener algún sentimiento por ella, mientras que ella solo sacaba provecho de la situación.

No dormía en casa de Juugo, a pesar de acostarse con él, de cenar con él. Once u once y media, él terminaba por llevarla a su casa en su Toyota Rav4 2013, blanco. Siempre haciendo el recorrido en silencio y despidiéndose con un profundo beso.

¿Por qué la gente no trabajaba el 24 de diciembre? Se preguntó Karin, todo el día. Mientras no pensaba levantarse de la cama. Aunque tuvo invitación por compañeros del trabajo, para fiestas y Juugo que también le propuso ir a cenar y también incluir al idiota de Suigetsu. La Uzumaki decidió pasarlo sola ese día.

Su compañía fue la televisión. Llena de películas que iban de la navidad, el amor y la familia. Se le sumo muchas fotos de Akari.

Para año nuevo, fue lo mismo. Esta vez aun peor. Sabía bien que la gente en familia y con sus seres queridos se preparaba para recibir un nuevo año. Para brindar. Mientras los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo nocturno.

Al igual que con navidad, no ceno. Pero si se sentó en la mesa. Donde durante cuatro años recibió el año nuevo con su hija. Anteriormente hubo una cena que le costó horas preparar. Ahora solo había dos copas. Una con vino y la otra con agua.

Recién eran las diez de la noche, ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, que tenía hace muchos años y solo lo usaba para ocasiones especiales. También había arreglado su cabello, en un hermoso recogido.

Su vista de a momentos se nublaba, era difícil contener las lágrimas, con cada minuto era más difícil.

–Akari. –susurro en más de una ocasión, recordando ese hermoso nombre. Deseando que ella contestara. –maldito idiota. –también nombro a Sasuke.

Levando tú copa, a la primera campanada de la iglesia cercana. –_por un último año._ –deseo, alzando su copa, brindando con el vacío, su soledad y Akari, donde quiera que estuviera.

Se levantó, con la gracia de una reina. Y con cuidado de no pisar su vestido, camino por su pequeño departamento. Cuando llego a aquella puerta, escucho el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, estallando.

Miro la llave en su mano. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la metió en la cerradura. La giro y abrió la puerta.

–_Akari._ –llamo, deseando que su hija estuviera dentro de su habitación, Pero estaba llena de soledad.

Se maldijo tantas veces como le fue posible, deseo que la tierra la tragase o morirse. Nunca imagino que llegara el día que su hija no estuviera para felicitarla por el nuevo año. No tan pronto.

La habitación estaba de la misma manera que el día de su accidente. La tarde anterior, se lo habían pasado ordenándola. Akari se había quejado bastante, pero había hecho de eso un juego. Sus peluches, al menos lo que no se llevó casa de Sasuke, estaban a los pies de la cama. Su tocador, sus juguetes, sus atrapa sueños, su llamador de ángeles. Todo estaba intacto, solo con algo de polvo.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas, camino hasta la ventana. Era una habitación pequeña e infantil, pero su ventana tenía una vista perfecta para la ocasión.

–_cuida de mi este año._ –pidió al cielo, mientras el sonador de Ángeles sonaba, llenando la habitación con su dulce sonido. Penso únicamente en el único **_ángel_** que existía para ella… _su hija._

No era capaz de imaginarse, que Sasuke sentía el mismo dolor en su propio palacio.

Le faltaba _su hija_, le faltaba su _ángel_. No había digerido ni un bocado y ver a Sakura de la misma manera que él, no ayudaba en mucho. Al final mucho antes de las doces, huyo en busca de soledad.

La habitación de su hija era muy diferente a la que tenía en el anterior departamento. Era enorme y se había encargado que tenga todos los lujos y detalles que su adorada niña quisiera. Ella en cambio solo le pidió esa enorme habitación por la vista.

La piscina estaba iluminada con luces de colores alegres, las rosas no estaban muy lejos y el enorme cielo, parecía aún más cerca en ese lugar.

Supo que se dio inicio al nuevo año, al ver que los cielos se inundaron de colores. –_Lo siento, Akari…_ –susurro, dolido. –_lo siento mucho._

* * *

><p>Espero de corazón que hayan llorado, porque no quiero ser la única tonta que lo hizo. Porque obviamente me rompe el corazón mi propia imaginación. Si no lo hicieron, quiere decir que soy una llorona, cosa que es cierta.<p>

Ayer no actualice y soy sincera por que me dio fiaca. Lo escribi, pero no me gusto el resultado, estuve posponiendo todo el dia el editarlo y al final me quede dormida y no lo hice.

Hoy me desperté dispuesta a escribir doble capitulo y estuve mas ocupada de lo que pensé, por unos problemas familiares. Al final se tildo la computadora y se me borro lo escrito. Tuve que escribirlo nuevamente y solo llego a esto.

Estoy muy conforme con mis resultados y siento que mi inspiración volvió por completo, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.

Quiero agradécele a TODOS los que comentaron y leyeron. En verdad saben que me hacen muy feliz y estoy muy agradecida, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero en serio, merecían mas que eso.

Quiero destacar entre todos los comentarios, uno. Aunque saben que leo y agradezco todos, este es algo que dijo algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes.

Tokiko-san me dijo que mi fic le recordaba una canción llamada: **lotus carmesí**, y me dejo la letra.

La escuche y pausando cada segundo, porque casi lloro (por si no lo notaron, ando media extraña, ya saben cosas de mujeres)

_**Me gustaría que la escuchen** _y he pensando en hacer un video SK con esta canción :3 algun dia

No respondo cada uno, porque tengo algo en el ojo que en verdad me molesta y el sueño se está adueñando de mí. Pero saben que los leo (varias veces) que trato de tomar en cuenta sus consejos y efectuarlos. Que también me divierto mucho con los comentarios divertidos, porque saben soy bien loca fangirl, por lo que a veces –muy seguidas- pienso peor que cualquiera jeje

Adoro cuando hacen preguntas, ya que tengo claro el final, pero no la trama muchas veces me generan nuevas ideas, en verdad lo agradezco

Bueno al final estoy hablando/escribiendo como loca y mi ojo duele.

Nos leemos mañana, espero que les guste y ya saben, un review no mata a nadie. En unos días tratare de subir doble capitulo, para justificar el de ayer. Besos.


	23. Un final juntos

_Hola los personajes Son de Kishimoto, que si mata a Karin, mando todo a la M**** incluso esta historia, que es completamente mía. _

_Este capítulo cambia todoooo! Así que espero que los disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Años después...<em>**

**_Capitulo 23_**

**_Un final juntos_**

_El lugar estaba en penumbra, casi no logro divisar el camino. Tocando las paredes llego hasta una puerta, que no se pudo abrir. Intento con varias puertas, hasta que logro abrir una. _

_Al entrar todo estaba muy iluminado. Por mucho que pestaño, sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la luz, normalmente. Cuando por fin pudo diferenciar una sombra sombrar, vio una figura a contra luz, una niña. -¿Akari? –pregunto, forzando sus ojos, tratando de ver. _

_–__mamá. –dijo Akari, abrazando a la cintura de su madre. –feliz año nuevo. _

_Karin respondió el abrazo, Tratando de guardar ese momento en su memoria._

_Nunca fue capaz de tener sueños, en un momento incluso le dio miedo…. Ahora lo amaba. Volver ver a Akari… en una ocasión tan especial. –igualmente. –respondió. –feliz año nuevo, mi pequeña. _

_–__no llores. –pidió, la pequeña pelirroja. –no sufras más mamá… volveremos a estar juntos. _

_Karin no respondió a eso, era inevitable derramar lágrimas. Le dolía cada parte de su alma. En algún momento se había acostado en la antigua cama de su hija, quedándose dormida entre sollozos. _

_–__mamá. –dijo Akari, levantando su rostro. Mirando a Karin con sus ojos negros. –necesito que te concentres… tienes que ser fuerte. _

_Karin asintió, como si fuesen órdenes supremas. –lo intentare. –dijo con una sonrisa. –juro que lo intentare. _

_Akari soltó una pequeña risa… –en mi habitación… mamá en mi habitación hay cosas que te pueden ayudar. Busca los regalos cuando te sientas preparada ¿sí? _

_–__sí. –prometió Karin. –es lo que voy a hacer… pero ahora solo déjame abrazarte… solo un rato más. _

_Su hija se aferró más al abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de Karin. _

_–__cuéntame una historia mamá. –pidió. _

_–__Una vez hubo una mujercita que solía meterse en problemas. Ella era un genio y muy habilidosa en todo lo que intentaba. Pero su vida siempre estuvo llena de soledad… un día, a pesar de ser muy joven, ella se enteró una gran noticia: "pronto seria mamá". Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, ella era muy, muy joven y estaba completamente sola, no entendía nada del amor. Solo conocía el dolor y la traición. No sabía cómo traer al mundo una nueva vida, como protegerla de tanta maldad… lo sabes ¿no? La vida puede a llegar ser muy dura. _

_–__si… lo sé muy bien. –contesto la niña. Derramando una lagrima, de puro dolor. Karin la seco y beso su frente. _

_–__pero contra pronóstico, esta joven y hermosa madre decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo y luchar por la felicidad de ese ser, que de a poco la alejo de la soledad. Ella fue consciente de lo mucho que podía amar a alguien que aún no conocía, cuando su bebé se movió, dentro de ella. Dejo el colegio, se alejó de toda mala junta y problemas. Se mudó de cuidad, consiguió un trabajo y un pequeño lugar donde vivir. Y durante seis meses estuvo en compañía de su barriga y bebe, quienes fueron todo lo que necesito. _

_ un día la futura madre, asistió a una fiesta de unos nuevos amigos…ahí se reencontró con un conocido, y el padre de su hija. Con quien nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar… él no pudo creérselo, no entendía como pudo pasar y tampoco como no lo supo reaccionar. Ella que sin embargo era y es muy testaruda, no quería hablar con él, quería a su hija solo para ella y a demás no era todo de color rosa. _

_al final, se puso de parto cuando menos lo esperaba… ese día el único que estaba y fue capaz de ayudarla era el padre de su niña. Fue un parto doloroso, pero ella no grito groserías, solo tomo la mano de él y se esforzó por traer al mundo a su ya amada hija. Las únicas lágrimas que derramo fueron de felicidad al tenerla entre sus brazos. Él también, la amo de inmediato. Igual que la joven madre sintió como la soledad se alejaba. Ellos ahora tenían algo muy suyo, algo que amar… algo que cuidar y hacer feliz. _

_Karin acaricio el cabello de su hija, a diferencia del suyo, el de su hija era más manejable y perfecto… nunca había visto un cabello rojo tan bonito. _

_–__el tiempo paso. –continuo Karin. Agachándose para quedar frente con frente, con la niña. –ellos no pudieron con tanta felicidad, incluso lograron convivir como pareja… al final ellos tuvieron diferentes intereses y terminaron por separase. El egoísmo por tener aquel ser tan amado, eso que los alejo de la soledad, los separo. Al final la niña tuvo que irse con su amado padre… mientras que la madre tuvo un accidente. _

_– __¿Cómo termina la historia? –pregunto Akari, acariciando la mejilla de su madre. Ignorando sus propias lágrimas._

_Sabía muy bien de que iba la historia, siempre que la escucho a lo largo de su vida, aunque fuese la versión corta de Sasuke, siempre la llenaba de calidez. Está vez la niña, solo sintió dolor. _

_ella quedo en coma, durante largos años. En ese tiempo él se casó con una mujer muy buena, amable y bella… con quien cuido de la niña por varios años. Amándola y cuidándola. Un día… la madre despertó del coma, al escuchar las palabras de él que susurraba en su oído "__**nuestra niña te necesita"**__… pero la niña tuvo un trágico accidente, donde perdió la vida. Desde entonces sus padres conviven nuevamente con la soledad y el dolor, ansiando nuevamente reencontrarse con su amada, con su ángel._

_Akari sollozo, dolida. Y Karin seco una a una sus lágrimas. –no llores. –suplico. –no llores mi niña… la próxima vez que te cuente esta historia… tendrá un final feliz… un final donde estén los tres juntos, donde no exista la soledad y la tristeza… donde solo quepa el amor. _

_Termino por calmarse, después de unos momentos…_

_No encontraba manera de explicarse y aunque lo hiciera su madre no la entendería. Ya lo había intentado la vez anterior. Sin embargo tanto Karin como Sasuke tenían ideas fijas y claras. _

_Los quería junto a ella, los quería abrazándola y cuidándola nuevamente. Contándole historias y consintiéndola… quería todo de vuelta a la normalidad_

_¿Pero cómo explicarle a su mamá, que seguía viva? Ella ya se atormentaba mucho, la pobre. Sufría su perdida y buscaba venganza… solo rogaba que antes de hacer alguna locura fuese capaz de descubrirlo por si misma… deseaba que la salvasen. _

_Ni siquiera podía entender porque pasaba lo que pasaba, tampoco porque en sueños podía ver a su madre, aunque después de eso ella despertaba sudada y con fiebre… Era feliz porque de esa esa forma, su madre la abraza y consolaba… pronto… pronto podrían estar juntos y no sería en el más allá, no sería un final rosa, pero si uno donde hubiera amor. _

_–__la próxima vez, seré yo quien cuente una historia. –dijo Akari, sintiendo a lo lejos que alguien intentaba despertarla. –si cumples tu palabra… será una historia bonita, con un final lleno de amor. Donde podremos estar juntos…_

* * *

><p>Tienen dos opciones Me aman o me odian. No creo que quepa el punto medio aquí… bueno si algunas diran meh ya me lo esperaba.<p>

En verdad es que La historia siempre fue de esto, aqui comienza lo que me plantee por primera vez como años despues. Solo que no encontraba el momento de revelarlo, lo intente desde el tercer capitulo y borre miles de palabras en el camino a lograr tener un resultado que me guste.

La historia va teniendo modificaciones, es cierto. Ya que al principio era poco realista. Pero los puntos importantes aun los conservo. Quizás por hacerla mas realista, dar mas detalle voy dándole vuelta a el asunto, pero esto es lo que siempre fue la historia. (SIII SIEMPRE ESTUVO EN MI MENTE ALGO JUUKARIN Y SASUSAKU)

AKARI ESTUVO VIVA DESDE SIEMPRE. Al menos en mi imaginación y en la de mi prima, que siempre escucha mis locas historia, antes que las escriba.

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los comentarios**_, de todos los capítulos. A todos los que siguen la historia y leen cada capítulo. Sobre todo a los que se quedaran

Como dije al principio, esto solo la primera etapa, aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, será doloroso y difícil encontrar a Akari (la quiero y todo)

Las dudas se van resolviendo de a poco, pensé revelar esto un poco más adelante pero creo que muchas ya sospechaban y bueno esto es lo que dicto mi musa.

Como ven probablemente actualice día por medio… aunque tratare de hacerlo todos los días. Yo dije desde el primer capítulo que actualizaría todos los días o dia por medio, así que no creo que este incumpliendo mi sensual palabra /

Bueno en verdad me gustaría que me digan que les parecio, que piensan de esta historia hasta ahora y si tienen algunas dudas.

Nos leemos muy pronto. Los quiero...


	24. Las pesadillas

Hola los personajes son de Kishimoto, quien me hace parecer una loca bipolar. Pero bueno sigo tomando prestados sus personajes para escribir un romance. Ya saben, el no es bueno en eso, lo demostró con ganas el señorito

Bueno luego de dos dias sin actualizar y rompiendo mi palabra, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero sea de su agrado

Este capitulo va dedicado a Jenny quien me ayudo a editarlo y que la inspiración vuelva. Muchísimas gracias por darme esos consejos para mejorar la historia, ya estaba perdiéndome a mi misma.

Los dejo leer

**_Años después…_**

**_Capitulo veinticuatro. _**

**_Las pesadillas. _**

Las primeras noches del año, le fui imposible dormir placidamente. Sus pesadillas volvieron. Esta vez no tan intensas ¿o quizás ella ya no les temía? ¿Ya no le dolían?

Desde que la Uzumaki tenía memoria, convivió con esas pesadillas. Desde muy niña les Temio, un poco mas grande la odio. Nunca supo como explicarlas, nadie supo entenderla. Solo la medicación, fue de ayuda. Y también fue su único problema, a la hora de luchar por lo suyo.

A los seis años, era una niña muy despierta, a causa de esos sueños. Literalmente ablando, no quería dormir.

¿Era normal ver como matan gente, en tus sueños? ¿A esa edad?

Ella vivió en tercera persona tantos crímenes, tantas muertes o violencia desde una edad tan temprana, que algunas cosas le resultaron naturales de grande.

No fue hasta los ocho años, que entendió lo que eran esos aterradores y realistas, sueños. Una noche de septiembre, soñó o vio, como violaban una niña poco más grande que ella. Esa niña tenia el pelo negro noche y unos hermosos ojos como el cielo, inyectados en sangre y llenos de lagrimas, que se derramaban por sus mejillas, entre suplicas. Suplicas a las que Karin no pudo responder.

Era como ver una película muy buena de terror, tan realista, con tantos detalles que le irisarían la piel hasta a un asesino profesional. Ella a pesar de ser sus sueños, no tenía ningún poder sobre ellos, ni siquiera para despertarse. Estaba obligada a verlos hasta el final, desesperarse y estar detrás de un vidrio que le impedía intervenir.

Al final de este. el hombre que violaba, sin piedad, a la niña, la estrangulaba hasta matarla. Sin siquiera dudarlo.

La mañana en la que despertó, al igual que tantas. Pensó que era otro de sus sueños. Sin explicación alguna, comenzaba a sospechar que estaba enferma, que era una pervertida psicópata y esto se veía reflejado en cada uno de sus sueños.

El verdadero problema, se presento dos semanas después. Tras cenar y con sus padres en una reunión "importante, se quedo en su habitación, viendo el noticiario. En el cual, daban la triste noticia que la niña hace unos cinco días desaparecida, fue hallada muerta. La autopsia confirmo que fue violada, antes de que la maten estrangulada. El principal sospechoso, del que solo esperaban la prueba de ADN para que pase a ser el culpable, era el padrastro. Se asumía que fue al medio día, la hora de la muerte de "Angélica"… todo tal cual en su sueño.

La pelirroja sabía que fue en un descampado, y que ese hombre si era el culpable y era a quien la niña llamaba «papá». Fue tan doloroso escuchar a esa niña, que era igual a ella, sufrir tanto. Preguntar entre llanto y gritos porque, porque y solo recibía insultos y respuestas con nada de sentido.

Se quedo callada, con el tiempo aprendió a hacerlo. Si hablaba nadie le creería. Sus padres asumirían que solo quería llamar la atención, como veces anteriores. Solo esperaba que se hiciera justicia por esa niña.

Pero cada pesadilla siguiente a ese día, le dolió y las odio. Eran reales, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada. Eso aun no pasaba, y ella no podía ayudar a nadie. Todo era muy frustrante y le llevo semanas de suplicas, conseguir algo que la ayude.

Muchas veces vio a su madre, que por estrés no conciliaba el sueño y para lograrlo tomaba una píldora. Mes después de insistencia, su padre accedió a darle la fuerte medicación de su esposa a su Karin, para que dejara de fastidiar. El experimento de Karin funciono efectivamente, si el sueño era inducido por una droga, no había pesadilla.

La dosis con el tiempo solo aumentaron, por que perdían su efecto y cada vez tenía que intentar con algo más fuerte. Sus padres nunca la llevaron al medico, no querían que se supiera de la hija anormal que tenían.

**_Años después_**. Sus padres solo crearon grandes deudas, con gente que no debían. Con algo mas de doce años y siendo alguien que conoció el mundo exterior, o al menos la calle, entendía mucho mas que sus ingenuos padres.

En época de finales, era normal quedarse hasta tarde despierta. Pero como tenia que ir temprano al colegio, a veces no recurría a las píldoras.

Como era de esperarse su pesadilla no tardo en aparecer, por primera vez fue muy clara y muy detallada, muy cercana a ella. En su infierno personal, veía el futuro de su familia.

¿Pero quien le haría caso a la loca? Nadie.

Sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos, no escucharon una de sus palabras. Aunque dio nombre y fecha, solo la trataron como loca.

¿Por qué? Siempre se preguntaría eso. ¿Por qué si sabían que con esa gente no se jugaba? Eran dueño de toda la Hierva, ese pequeño y hermoso pueblo, gobernado por mafiosos

¿Por qué no dejaron su vida lujosa, si no sabían como ganar dinero?

Al final la noche de luna llena, llego. Alrededor de veinte hombres fueron quienes incendiaron la antigua mansión, al igual que sus sueños. No la escucharon y se fueron a dormir. Había un gran silencio dentro de la mansión… ella pensaba quedarse ahí, si su familia Moria, no tendría nada o nadie.

Era conciente de la soledad que viviría desde ese momento y no dudo, cuando por pasadizos, de la vieja mansión, huyo. Corriendo y rogando no quemarse, cuando el fuego estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Como el pueblo era perteneciente a esos mafiosos, de nada serviría llamar a la ambulancia, policía o bomberos. Solo, solo haría que la maten. Lo mejor era seguir callada, hasta salir del pueblo… olvidarse de sus padres, que aunque los quiso, nunca supo si su sentimiento fue correspondido.

La vida era así, ella era egoísta, decidió vivir ante cualquier cosa.

Corrió hasta lograr salir de la mansión, y luego de salir, dos cuadras después, se encontró con un hombre, que parecía estar esperándola en la esquina.

«El fin» pensó, pero no fue así. –no es hora para que una niña de doce este en la calle. –dijo el hombro, mirándola con superioridad.

Era pasada las dos de la madrugada y ella estaba en la calle, con un bolso y hablando de un extraño. En verdad la situación pintaba mal, pero iba a ser duro, lo supo en el momento que decidió vivir.

–tampoco es hora para que un pedófilo ande regalando dulces. –respondió arisca. El hombre solo río y paso una mano por su largo cabello castaño.

–ciento tu perdida… Karin.

Trago dura, estaba en problemas si era uno de los causantes del incendio, pero en realidad tenia un traje muy costoso… no era un peón, obviamente era alguien de importancia.

– Es una pena, que ellos no supieran apreciar tu don, que supieran valorar cual especial es.

Karin río con amargura. No, no lloraría. El idiota ese, solo causaba gracia.

¿Don?

¿Valor?

Ella tenia encima una maldición, que en doce años solo le salvo el trasero en una ocasión, no era nada bueno.

Si sabían algo, tenia que ser un cercano al bocazas de su padre. Y era así. Orochimaru era conciente de la _habilidad_ de la Uzumaki. Una noche, en una reunión social, escucho quejarse al padre de la pequeña, hablando de los extraños sueños y sus alucinaciones.

Para mantener contacto y enterarse mas, le presto una buena suma de dinero, que valdría la pena si Karin accedía a ir con el.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto desconfiada.

–Estoy seguro que oíste hablar de mi, soy Orochimaru. –dijo extendiéndole la mano, en forma de saludo.

Ella sabía quien era. Seguido escucho a su padre hablar de el, de lo grande que era. A demás era uno de sus modelos a aseguir, pero en la oscuridad y con los nervios no lo había reconocido. Era de publico conocimiento, que él acogía a huérfanos, los cuidaba y le otorgaba una buena educación, en su exclusiva escuela, secundaria y universitaria. –Uzumaki Karin. –respondió el gesto muy orgullosa. Al parecer era lo único que el quedaba, lo poco que no perdió. El pasado prestigioso de su familia.

–quiero que vengas conmigo. Yo cuidare de ti, a cambio de trabajo. –explico en palabras sencillas. Justo lo que necesitaba no estaba de ánimo para mucho.

Sea lo que fuese, prefería eso, antes de morir en la calle o que le hicieran algo peor. Y así fue que termino con Orochimaru, quien la ayudo mucho y le enseño demasiado.

Ella se negó a tratar sus sueños, aunque durante un tiempo si fue un objeto de investigación. Logro ganar su puesto de subordinada y dar su caso cerrado como "trastorno del sueño, no especificado, tratado con fármacos" claro que con una identificación falsa y un diagnostico muy errado, pero fue muy Útil a la hora de conseguir sus benditas píldoras.

–**Karin**. –la llamo Orochimaru. Llamándole la atención. Era una pregunta interesante la que le estaba haciendo, pero la pelirroja no estaba concentrada.

–si entiendo. –respondió la pelirroja, saliendo de sus pensamientos. –se que es ilegal, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Orochimaru sonrío, satisfecho. Sabía que tenía un peculiar interés en el caso de Juugo y en encontrar una cura.

–Pero. –continuo Karin, mirando a quien estaba al lado de Orochimaru. –no quiero a nadie estorbando. Mucho Menos de curioso a Kabuto, yo entregare mis informe con cada avance, te daré los créditos y lo que quieras

–no puedes hacer eso. –reprocho Kabuto, acomodando sus lentes.

–es una enfermedad única, que solo tenia un paciente y por tu culpa se multiplico. –señalo la pelirroja. –nadie podrá sacar mucho de estos. Tu solo lo arruinaras. Yo en cambio quiero curar a una persona. Pero dependiendo el resultado y el resto… quizás Orochimaru pueda sacar provecho y/o dinero de ello.

–no. –se negó Kabuto. –solo generaras mas problemas. Alguien como tu, que ni siquiera tiene un tituelo, no puede encontrar la cura para nada.

Karin rodó los ojos. A Kabuto también le fastidiaba el pasado, pero no más que a ella.

–y yo puedo hacer desaparecer el tuyo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es bueno que los doctores jueguen con la vida.

El aprendiz supera el maestro, ella lo creyó después de superarlo fácilmente en algunos sectores. Pero aun así, aquel rencor provenía de planes frustrados y es que ella jamás lo dejaría que se saliese con la suya. Nunca mientras viviera.

–Esta bien. –acepto Orochimaru. –no es algo que me importe mucho, pero mantener las copias en una prisión es costoso. Confío en tus habilidades, y tu fidelidad. Te enviare los detalles cuando estén listos.

–señor…

–supéralo. –pidió Karin. Guiñándole el ojo.

–eres una mal agradecida. –musito Kabuto.

–no hiciste nada por mi. –le recordó. Lo único que hizo por ella era complicar su vida. Pero de cierta manera, era Gracias a él que logro ser feliz. Antes muerta que agradecerle a ese bastardo.

–por que fuiste una idiota, yo pude salvar tu vida. Por orgullosa mira lo que conseguiste… nada. La mocosa…

–di una palabra mas y me conocerás enserio. –dijo amenazante. –y te equivocaste, mi orgullo me dio a Akari, tu no lo podrías entender, solo eres un arrastrado, sin un poco de amor propio.

Él comprendió rápidamente que Karin hablaba enserio, tenia en su mirada un brillo asesino. Nunca dejaría que nadie hable de su hija, mucho menos dejarlo salir vivo de eso.

La pelirroja estaba agradecida a su orgullo, de haberla salvado de terminar con o como el idiota de Kabuto.

333333

_–__papi. –pregunto Akari, entrando a la habitación de sus progenitores. Solo tenía tres años, pero era una niña muy independiente y astuta_

_Sasuke entre abrió sus ojos. Los domingos no se despertaban temprano, menos cuando se quedaban hasta tarde viendo películas. Pero a veces su hija se cambiaba de cama. _

_–__ven. –susurro Sasuke. Corriendo la colcha para que si hija se acostase a su lado. La pequeña pelirroja, se acostó y fue envuelta por los protectores brazos de su padre. _

_La pequeña no tenia intenciones de volver a dormir, ese día se sentía curiosa. _–_papi ¿Por qué mami no se despierta en la noche? –pregunto, inocente, haciéndalo un gracioso mohín. _

_Cuando tenía sueños feos, su madre rara vez era quien acudía en su ayuda._

_Karin era quien la cuidaba en todo, junto con Sasuke. Pero en cuanto era de noche su madre dormía profundamente _

_¿En verdad no la escuchaba? _

_¿Estaba cansada de ella? _

–_eso es un secreto. –susurro Sasuke. _

– _¿a si? –se intereso la niña. Estaba emocionada. Ella y su padre no tenían secretos, de la misma manera que los tenia con su madre. Era algo lindo tener algo solo entre ellos. Sobre todo cuando sus padres le decían que ella era de ellos… muy posesivamente._

_Sasuke le explico de manera sencilla, que Karin tenía sueños aterradores y que si no tomaba un remedio "para curarse" no podía dormir. También le explico que mucha veces no lo tomo, solo por quedarse a cuidar de ella y que cuando era bebe casi nunca dormía, solo por cuidar de su bebe. _

Años después ella pudo entenderlo. Comprendió por que su madre no la ayudaba ante sus pesadillas y porque cuando en una ocasión tuvo una, Su madre luego de calmarla, hizo muchas preguntas. Al parecer Karin tenía miedo que su hija heredara su problema.

–tranquila mamá. –susurro Akari, con sus ojos llorosos y sin mirar nada en realidad. –yo no tengo pesadillas, vivo una... Pero tengo ganas de volver a verte y agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí.

**Algo rapidito** mi padre ya se despertara y tengo que devolver el teclado :O

Muchísima gracias a todos sus hermosos comentarios y a todos los que se quedaron con las duda si Akari esta o no secuestrada quiero decirle. No, la secuestraron los aliens :v obviamente tengo poblemos para ser clara y esta vez, no fue con intención. Pero tampoco encontré manera de explicarlo en este capitulo. Quizás en algunos, como en este haga la parte final del capitulo con lo que siente mi mocosa favorita, o cosas que le sucedan así van entendiendo mas la historia. Pero si esta secuestrada /

Bueno emmm ya no se que decir. Solo tengo que agradecerles, pedirles disculpas por mi retraso y esperar (rogándole a odin y los venir) que en sus reviews me digan que le pareció.

Trato de cumplir mi palabra, pero como explique en mi página de Factbook si actualizo cualquier mierda, solo por cumplir con lo dicho pierde la gracia el fanfic. Esta vez tuve suerte que me aconsejaron y no la embarre, pero sin inspiración no se puede trabajar del todo. Si puedo escribir, pero seria algo sin corazón y no les gustaría.

www .Facebook pages /Male-Leiva /519595841411380?fref=ts

(Solo tienen que quitar los espacios o entrar a mi perfil y ahí esta el link)

**Me gustaría y mucho que me dejen consejos **(no sobre las faltas de ortografía, si quieren señalarlas para que las note y edite, bienvenida sea, por que a veces las paso. Pero que me digan que cometo errores no es ninguna novedad y juro trato de evitarlos *llora en el rincon*) **y digan sus dudas. Por que de esa manera yo me acuerdo que tengo que contar. Como yo tengo esta historia en mi cabeza, ya se todo los detalles y me olvido que ustedes no. Como por ejemplo…mmm ¿en que momento Sasuke ahorco Karin? Bueno eso yo lo se y tengo que encontrar un momento para decirlo, solo es un ejemplo. **

Ya dejo de mendigar y bueno, muchas gracias y espero que les guste.

nos leemos prontito


	25. Hacerlo bien

Los personajes son de kishimoto blablabla. la historia es mia y blablabla. viva el SasuKarin y blablabla. espero que les guste y blablabla LOS DEJO LEER :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

_**Capitulo veinticinco**_

_**Hacerlo bien**_

A catorce años Karin sabía que no se podía confiar en los hombres. Lo aprendió de la manera difícil, tras que uno la traicionara y rompiese su corazón. Así era la vida.

Su error fue querer hacer el trabajo del karma, pensar que todos eran iguales, generalizar. Termino de arruinarlo con la persona equivocada. El resultado fue dañar a alguien que la quería, que confiaba en ella y era ajeno a su problema.

Fue demasiado ingenua, cuando confió en Kabuto. Una idiota, para resumir.

Un año antes su vida había cambiado, sus padres que para bien o para mal la protegían. Sus abuelos y tíos, o cualquier familiar cercano fallecieron en aquel trágico incendio. Dejándola sola.

Si bien con sus pesadillas su vida no era fácil, nunca se encontró tan sola como en ese entonces. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero dolía vivir de esa manera.

Seguían sacándole sangre, muy seguido. La anemia no hacía nada más que crecer, pero poco les importaba eso a los subordinados de Orochimaru. Este hizo justo lo que prometió, no tenía ninguna carencia pero aplico un nuevo significado a pagar con su cuerpo.

Al parecer la sangre de su familia, era un tipo especial. Que servía para hacer varios experimentos. Los idiotas que tenía Orochimaru, por doctores y científicos, no hacían más que sacarle una buena dosis en un periodo relativamente corto. Empeorando su salud y hasta su rendimiento académico.

Ignorando la diferencia de edad, de seis años y lo mal que se hablaba de él. Como una adolecente enamorada, creyó en el ciegamente. Se entregó en los que las niñas podrían considerar **_cuerpo y alma_**. Él le enseño a ser una mujer, aunque más bien por la edad era una **_mujercita_**.

También le enseño de ciencia y sobre todo de medicina. Aprendió demasiado rápido. Deseosa de adquirí poder y sabiduría. Pero siempre le importo más la confianza que hubo entre ellos. Lo cuidad que podía a sentirse con el Yakushi…

Duro algunos cuantos meses, fue cerca de un año. Donde aprendió, mejoro y supero a muchos, incluso hasta a el mismo Kabuto. Quien se había encargado que no fuera mucho lo que se experimentara con ella.

Era una adolecente, apenas tenía catorce años pero no importaba. Su sensualidad y su inteligencia, la hacían avanzar y destacar entre los "peones" barra "experimentos y estudiantes"

Entre tanta astucia, presintió que andaban atrás de Orochimaru, pero que primero quería encontrar pruebas, antes de hablar con él y mostrarle su fidelidad, para que la ascienda a subordinada o al menos a una simple estudiante.

Kabuto, la escucho atentamente y le aseguro que el mismo hablaría con Orochimaru, diciéndole que lo mejor era dejar de experimentar, con alguien tan _especial_ como ella y darle un mejor uso y/o puesto.

La adolescente descubrió, por medio de jugar a verdad y mentira, y otras jugarretas, que uno de los doctores era un infiltrado. Que trataba de recolectar información contra Orochimaru, hasta ese momento tenía muchas pruebas de los experimentos con humanos y animales, decena de cosas ilegales, llegando al punto trata de blancas.

La información la guardo en su habitación, en medio de su colchón. Se la diría urgente, pero personalmente. Mientras estuvo en clases, alguien allano su habitación. No solo dejaron un desastre, también se llevaron, todas y cada una de las pruebas recibidas hasta entonces; Fotos, cd y audios. Se llevaron todo.

Fue una gran decepción ver lo que Kabuto hizo, llevarse el crédito de sus logros. Traicionarla de esa manera, solo por miedo a que lo supere y lo peor de todo es que dio la orden que vuelvan a experimentar con ella, de manera mucho más contante.

En menos de tres días ya estaba con otra idiota, una mucho menos bella o inteligente que ella. Jugando al héroe y enamorarla. Empezando nuevamente con su casería. Solo que esta vez no era ella, la que ocupaba el lugar de presa.

Los meses siguientes a que terminara con Kabuto, empezó a enrollarse con cualquier idiota que tuviera enfrente. Hasta que se topó con Suigetsu.

Él a diferencia de ella, no estaba por propia voluntad. Odiaba aquel lugar, hasta el punto de preferir morir en la calle o entrar en un orfanato. Deseaba escapar a cualquier costo.

Ah causa de esto, el alvino se había ganado más de una golpiza, y malos tratos. Y aun así seguía con sus ganas de huir.

Por culpa del Hozuki se había armado unos gran líos, y se habían escapado algunos... experimentos. Para Karin el comenzó como un juego, quería calmarlo y seguir con su meta de llegar a superar a Kabuto.

Fue difícil, pero terminaron teniendo una amistad y una relación. Sui era de los pocos que tenían su misma edad, era fácil hablar con él y tenían una buena relación. Claro que seguía con sus planes de escaparse y al final a ella poco le importaba. Él era dueño de su vida.

O eso peso, hasta que supo que el planeaba liberar a una cantidad enorme de pacientes, los mismos que tenían la enfermedad de _Juugo_ y en el alboroto, escaparse él.

No dudo, junto las pruebas y esta vez, lo hizo bien. Al punto que fue ascendida. El Hozuki pasó una semana castigado, a pan y agua, soportando calores insoportables.

Lo que a él más le dolió, fue la traición de la pelirroja. El castigo podría olvidarlo, Pero jamás la decisión de la pelirroja de traicionarlo, solo para obtener un puesto mejor. Mientras él seguía siendo un títere, ella paso a titiritero. Era una zorra de los más bajo.

Fue tiempo después que ella lo entendió, que Suigetsu no era de esos traidores, al igual que Kabuto. Que en la vida había todo tipo de hombres. Hombres que parecen buenos y te traicionan. Hombres que parecen que te van a traicionar, pero son fieles y sinceros.

El daño ya estaba hecho, quiso lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella. Lo había engañado sin dudar, pensando que se lo merecía. El parecía quererla, pero ella ya estaba herida, como para arriesgarse de nuevo.

Fue después de entender eso, que empezó con Sasuke. Termino por dañar más a Suigetsu y termino de ganarse el título de zorra, ante los ojos del albino.

Era su amigo, ella era su ex y no le importo. Nuevamente vio por sí misma. Ansiando alejar su soledad, olvidar su pasado se metió en esa relación que la llevo a la ruina. Todo fue a causa de su egoísmo puro.

Esta vez quería hacerlo bien, con Suigetsu. Hacerlo de frente. Por lo que fue ella quien le conto que empezó una relación con Juugo. Le explico todo, como se sentía y sus motivos, o al menos algunos de ellos.

Él entendió las palabras de Karin. Después de tantos años y todo lo sucedido, no quedaba ni una gota de rencor. Aunque pensara que era una zorra. Tenía muy claro que ella no heriría a su amigo, que ahora era otra persona, una que iba de frente. A pesar de seguir con Orochimaru, ella por fin entendía el significado de la amistad. Ahora consideraba, un poco, los sentimientos de las personas.

Tal y como todos sabían, ella no se movía por el odio o el rencor. Mucho menos para con Sasuke. Al final de todo sería siempre su gran amor, no había idiota que pudiera con eso. Ni siquiera comprendía como Juugo fue capaz de meterse, sabiendo que saldría herido. Pero ya estaban todos grandes y él no era la mamá de nadie.

–solo no lo engañes, no se lo merece. –fue la única respuesta que tuvo, aunque obviamente sabía que Juugo y Karin se traían algo entre manos, algo más allá de un poco de sexo y una amistad muy buena. No tardaría tanto en saberlo.

Poco después a la cena se les reunió Juugo. Todo transcurrió de manera amena, como si fueran simples amigos reuniéndose un fin de semana, como muchos otros. De alguna manera festejando el nuevo año, atrasados.

–deja de invitar a Juugo a prostíbulos. –fue con lo que se despidió, la pelirroja. Recibiendo de respuesta un. –cállate, maldita zorra.

Juugo se propuso llevarla a su casa y aunque sería más fácil tomar un taxi. Accedió sin tanta insistencia, como siempre. Últimamente tenía un mal presentimiento, lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

–Juugo. –dijo cuándo pararon en un semáforo, llamando la atención de Juugo. – ¿podrías preguntarle a Sasuke, cuando puedo a pasar los regalos?

Este la miro como diciendo « ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿Es una broma? » Y ella rio incomoda, no, no era una broma.

–tranquilo, solo bromeaba. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –me hare cargo de la situación, solita.

Si, solita tendría que hablar con Sasuke. Ir a su casa, ver si su hija dejo algún tipo de mensaje en su habitación y saber que había pasado.

Enero ya estaba a punto de terminar, entre tanto trabajo y sospechas, ni una prueba tenía. Solo le quedaban poco menos de cinco meses para demostrar lo que en verdad sucedió. Pero ella era bastante bueno en eso. Estaba segura que lo lograría.

3333

_Cuando cumplió siete años, decidió que no quería fiesta. Le pidió a su padre un viaje. Solo ellos dos, en unas mini vacaciones, a una playa. _

_Si no pasaba sus cumpleaños con su madre, solo quería hacerlo con su padre. Era algo que ni siquiera haría con Sakura, aunque la considerase como una madre._

_Su padre accedió sin poner alguna objeción, al parecer él también estaba cansado de las fiestas. De hecho ni siquiera era tan amigable, como para ser un buen anfitrión. _

_Así fue terminaron en una "casita" en la playa, que era posesión de ella. Según las escrituras, de la propiedad. _

_Pasaron cuatro días maravillosos. Pero lo que Atari amo, fue que en mucho tiempo, su padre volvió a contarle su historia. _

_–__Hace años, había una chica muy joven que solía tener una vida complicada. Era bastante enamoradiza y a la vez fría. Un día ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, lo que ponía en riesgo su puesto en el colegio. Así que sin decir nada, empaco sus cosas y salió de la ciudad, sin decir nada a nadie. Ni siquiera al padre. –comenzó Sasuke, mirando el mar. –consiguió un lugar donde vivir, y un trabajo que le diera para comer y comprarle las cosas necesarias a bebe. Sus días fueron difíciles, pero en compañía de su hija aun no nata. Después de largos meses, los jóvenes padres se volvieron a encontrar, de casualidad. Él tenía la sospecha de que pudiese ser su hijo y que ella no le hubiese dicho nada. _

_»Tuvieron una larga y extensa charla, que no llego a mucho. Pues la joven, le conto lo bien que le iba desde que supo que sería madre. Lo mucho que amaba ese ser y lo acompañada que estaba, incluso ella se había olvidado de la soledad. El padre, se molestó un poco, el también sentía mucho dolor, venía arrastrándolo hace años y la soledad cada vez era más dura con él. Pero no quería forzarla a nada. _

_Akari escuchaba la historia atentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba. Miraba el cielo, tratando de guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre. Mientras que Sasuke parecía recordar cada uno de los puntos que narraba. Lo contaba con cierto dolor y ¿remordimiento?_

_–__Una tarde, se encontraron. Y ella se sentía fuertes dolores. –continuo el Uchiha, luego de una pausa. - su hija estaba a punto de nacer y no podía más de los dolores. Sin dudarlo él, la acompaño hasta el hospital. Sostuvo su mano, mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo por traer esa preciada vida al mundo. La madre, no lloro, ni grito, como hacen todas las madres. Solo apretó levemente la mano del padre y dejo salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver su hija._

_»Obviamente el sintió lo mismo al cargar la niña, todo sucedió tan rápido, que antes que se diera cuenta, estaban viviendo juntos, criando a su pequeña hija, amándola y felices. Hasta que años después, discutieron, ambos tenían planes a futuros. Egoístas y al querer tomar rumbos diferentes, pelearon por eso que los unió. Al final gano el padre. –Akari escucho atentamente, nunca habían llegado a esa parte. –al final la madre tuvo una accidente, que la dejo como en coma…el día que despierte, se dará cuenta de lo mucho que es amada por su hija y entonces, ella podrá ser feliz otra vez…_

_Después de eso. Recordaba que se quedó dormida, en los brazos de su padre. Mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno. _

–**no fue así, papá**. –dijo Akari, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Ya no había playa, ni papá que la abrazara o una hermosa vista. Solo estaba ella, encerrada en esa prisión, decorada lujosamente. **–papá, quiero cambiar el final.**

* * *

><p>Holaa :D despues de tanto tiempo (¿fueron dos dias?) les traigo esta actualizacion que espero les guste.<p>

Muchísimas Gracias a **MarcelaGarcia107, SaKaSu. Lixy-chan y Rokusa Airi **por sus comentarios. los conteste uno por uno, pero se fue el interne y fanficion lo borro y tengo cierta ansias por publicarlo . así que espero no les moleste conteste sus dudas en una vez, ya que eran bastante similares.

1- Sasuke no vio los vídeos de akari, algunos, ya que se quedo dormido. igual lo explicare en los proximos capítulos, ya que no fue intencional que quede esa duda.

2- se que todas sospechan de los mismo y... bueno no puedo decirles muchos sobre eso, pero me alegra ver que sacan conclusiones y sospechan. desde ya les digo que soy impredecible (hasta cierto punto) y que sera siempre SI, pero no ;)

3- Si tienen un parecido con el manga, es por que pienso que cada uno es lo que ha vivido, y justamente me parece que karin y sasuke, son como son por su pasado. asi que de cierta manera eso trato hacerlo similar, para que bueno tengas las mismas personalidades, dolores y etc.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, YA TENGO NUEVO TECLADO así que quiero volver a actualizar diario, aunque puede que me haya puesto algo vaga, y ademas, trato de tomarme algo mas de tiempo para editarlo y mejorarlo. siempre tratando de dar lo mejor de mi ^~^

Muchas Gracias también a los que solo leen. espero que aunque no actualice todos lo días, sigan leyendo mi historia. así como también yo entiendo que no dejan reviews por estar ocupadas y, me dejan con la duda y el dolor de no saber si les gusto o ya dejaron de leerlo por que los canse XDD

bueno solo espero que les guste. dejo la portada en mi pagina en facebook y ...

**AVISO**

**El pasado de karin, se narra de manera floja y poco detallada por que tengo planeado hacer un fic, que se llame años antes (si soy siempre muy creativa) donde cuente desde la primer pesadilla, hasta el día que quede en coma, con mucho sentimiento y toda la cosa. por ahora solo contare los detalles importantes del pasado, que influyan en el presente(? ya que sin bien se contaran algunas cosas, me gustaría mucho escribir sobre los momentos difíciles, dolorosos y también los felices. incluso el accidente. pero todo sera cuando termine este. (si es que logro hacerlo)**

Bueno dicho todo, creo, Me despido. si la inspiración quiere nos leemos mañana, muchas gracias.


	26. El ultimo día

Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto-sama, dueño y creador del NaruHina, NaruHina y bueno esa es la única pareja que soporto. Pero yo escribo una locura sobre bueno, sobre la pareja que me gusta. Viva el SK

Perdón el retraso, hubo imprevistos. Los dejo leer, espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

_**Capitulo veintiséis**_

_**El ultimo día**_

Su amante dejo con solo una mirada, muy claro que el no hablaría con Sasuke por ella. De cierta manera era pedirle mucho. Demasiada carga psicológica tenía el pobre, como para que ella lo enrede en sus infantiles caprichos.

Desde el incidente con Juugo, no volvió hablar con Sasuke. Después de todo, era así como seria su vida, para siempre. Ella y el no tenían nada que ver. Lo único que quedaba estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo.

Solo por seis meses, cuando encontrase alguna evidencia y no pudiera posponerlo más. Le contaría a Sasuke todo lo sucedido, mostrarle el video y terminar con aquella mierda.

Aunque tenía claro que era necesario, preferiría evitarlo. Si hablaba con el Uchiha deseaba decirle sus dudas, explicarle lo del video ¿pero que conseguiría con eso? Un pase directo al psiquiátrico.

Lo único peor que ir a un psiquiátrico, donde la tendrían dopada todo el día. Era que Sasuke creyera que era mejor que ella, en algún aspecto.

Jamás terminaría esa guerra de orgullos, y esa manía con estar iguales, en todo. No sería ella quien rompa el equilibrio de las cosas. Más bien tenía que anivelarlo ya que el Uchiha le debía unas cuantas, cosas que no podían dejarle pasar y sin embargo ella lo hizo.

Si juegas con fuego te quemas, sabía lo que le esperaba, el riesgo que corría. Era un mal momento para el Uchiha, fechas dolorosas, ella enterró más la daga. El intento matarla. Muy sencillos los cálculos.

Aunque ella estaba histérica y dijo cosas hirientes, después de ese fuerte empujón y se molestó mucho al ver el corte que se hizo. Sasuke no poseía ningún derecho a ahorcarla. Tenía claro que el tema de Akari era sensible para los dos, que no debió decirle que podía ser hija de otros y hacerle una lista imaginaria de los hombres con los que supuestamente se acostó.

¿Pero intentar matarla? ¿Con que cara podía decirle que ella era una loca?

El Uchiha nunca estuvo bien de la cabeza, y si lo pensaba mucho todos los hombres con los que estuvo, tenían ese patrón. Pero ninguno tan posesivo como Sasuke.

Con su "_hamor" _barato quería justificar un intento de homicidio ¿enserio? ¿Qué seguía?

Ella lo amo tanto que sintió que podría morir del dolor a causa de la decepción, cuando terminaron la primera vez. Pero no había intentado matarlo, ahí estaba la diferencia. Karin no sería capaz de emparejar las cosas, no lo odiaba, no perdía la calma, no intentaría matarlo. Por mucho que él lo mereciera.

Lo peor de todo era que él, hacia como si no hubiese pasado, como si ella lo hubiese perdonado. Pensó eso en todo el camino y sobre lo necesario que era hablar con Sasuke, y lo mucho que odiaba eso.

–lo haces ver como si lo odiaras. –comento Juugo, cuando detuvo el auto enfrente del edificio donde vivía la pelirroja.

– ¿y si lo hago? –pregunto ella, haciendo un mohín. –no quiero hablar con ese idiota, porque me dan ganas de echarle la culpa y si lo hago pfff saldrá otra vez el tema de mi cordura… aunque el está más enfermo que todos juntos.

Juugo rio ante el comentario e incluso el gracioso gesto. La pelirroja no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero admitía que necesitaba contarle la verdad a Sasuke, eso no era tan malo.

–puedes hacerlo, él te creerá. –dijo, intentando animarla

– ¿sabes el trauma que tengo con las investigaciones? –pregunto Karin, muy dispuesta a contar su pasado, de forma aún más dramática, de lo en verdad sucedido.

–sí, lo sé. Por eso te ayudo. De otra manera te volverías loca tu sola. –respondió Juugo. Acercándose para besar la mejilla de Karin, en forma de despedida.

–gracias, idiota. –dijo ella, corriéndole la cara y bajando del auto. –no hablare contigo hasta que se pase mi enojo.

Fue con eso que se despidió, pero por la sonrisa de lado de Juugo, podía deducir que él no la tomo enserio. ¡Bastardo!.

Entro a su departamento e hizo su rutina, de encender las luces, abrir las ventanas, desvestirse a medio camino y darse un largo baño, relajándose en la bañera.

Estaba más susceptible desde que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir, al menos de forma placentera. Y con la regla llegando próximamente, su humor no podía ser el mejor. Juugo era un poroto ante su bipolaridad.

Un situación más problemática que llamar a Sasuke era decidirse si acudir a la medicina o seguir con ese humor de perros, que ni ella misma era capaz de soportar.

Pero si la tomaba ya no soñaría con Akari, desde hace un mes, no soñaba nada, pero aún tenía esperanzas. Si tomaba la medicación, podía que no soñara con su pequeña hija nuevamente, eso le hacía doler el alma.

Era obvio que no pensaba claramente en nada, no era normal en ella dudar tanto para cosas tan insignificantes. Todo a causa del mal sueño.

Molesta consigo misma, por ser tan infantil. Interrumpió su momento de relajación para llamar a Sasuke. Llamo a su casa, de manera que fuera menos personal, y con posibilidad que no este, atienda un empleado o su mujer.

Como predijo quien atendió fue Sakura, quedando algo sorprendida, por la repentina llamada y algo preocupado que hubiese pasado algo malo.

–he, no, no pasó nada. Solo quería saber cuándo puedo pasar por los regalos. El idiota dijo que llame cuando los quiera. –respondió, ella. Algo incomoda.

–por supuesto. –dijo Sakura, asintiendo desde su habitación. A un lado de ella, Sasuke dormía o fingía hacerlo.

–mañana domingo ¿puedes? Después del mediodía, Sasuke llega a casa y él te los dará. –informo Sakura, ignorando a su esposo.

«No es necesario que sea él» se contuvo de decir la pelirroja.

–sí, estaría perfecto mañana después del mediodía. Disculpa la hora, es que quiero verlos cuanto antes.

–no te preocupes, no estábamos durmiendo. –dijo la Haruno. Y Karin dejo pasar el hecho de que Sasuke no quiso atenderla. Luego de despedirse corto.

–bastardo infantil, mira que no atenderme cuando te llamo… idiota. –no dejo de maldecirlo, hasta que estuvo segura que la oreja de Sasuke debía estar más que roja.

Aun cuando trago el agua, después de tomar la píldora. Seguía maldiciéndolo. Para su suerte, mañana era la última vez que hablarían en un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando era incluso más pequeña, un día su tío Suigetsu y Juugo fueron a buscarlas, ya que querían llevarla a tomar un helado. Luego de dos helados de vainilla y robarle un poco a Juugo de frutilla. Volvieron a su casa.<p>

Cuando golpearon la puerta no respondió nadie, era extraño ya que habitualmente su madre corría a abrazarla. Pero lo único que se escuchaba era un gran silencio.

– ¿no están en casa? –pregunto extrañado el alvino.

–Aquí está la llave. –respondió ella, sacándola de su morral. Sus padres le habían dado una copia por si las dudas, algún día trabajando no podían cuidar de ella y en su lugar iba alguno de sus tíos.

Suigetsu hizo mucho ruido al entrar. Y cuando llego a la sala, vio que su madre tenía sangre proveniente de su mano. Su padre la mirada apartado, ambos estaban tensos y el jarrón roto.

– ¿mamá? –pregunto Akari, sin entender que pasaba. sus padres vivieron en sí, al escuchar su voz.

–mi amor. –respondió Karin, caminando a besar la frente de su hija. –juntare los vidrios ¿Por qué no esperas en otro lado? No quiero que te lastimes.

–tu estas sangrando. –dijo algo asustada. Con sus ojos llorosos.

Nunca había visto a su madre herida y presentía que algo malo ocurrió.

–no es nada. –dijo Karin, mirando su corte con pena. –lo lavare y vendare, mañana ni siquiera dolerá.

Después de eso, su padre intercambio palabras con Juugo y Suigetsu, mientras ella ayudaba a su madre a limpiar su herida. Sasuke fue quien junto los vidrios.

Hasta la hora que durmieron, no hubo palabras de por medio, ni siquiera intercambio de miradas. Se comportaron como siempre para con ella, entre ellos no intercambiaron palabras, si quiera una mirada.

Karin le leyó un cuento infantil y cuando creyó que estuvo completamente dormida, se salió de la habitación.

Ella pudo escuchar como Karin cerraba la puerta, al parecer afuera la esperaba Sasuke que dijo de una manera suave, y casi inaudible el nombre de su madre.

–no te perdonare. –escucho responder a la pelirroja, su voz sonaba dolida. Como si las palabras que salían de su boca dolieran mucho. –pero no quiero hablar de eso, no cuando ella está aquí.

No escucho más que eso, porque sus padres se alejaron. No podía olvidar ese día, porque fue el último día que estuvieron juntos los tres.

Tiempo después y con los años comprendió la situación, acepto lo sucedido. Sin rencor hacia ninguno, los amaba demasiado. Acepto que no podía ser y que su hermosa madre, saco la peor parte.

Volvió a la realidad y se mantuvo atenta, cuando escucho pasos. Escucho como introducían la llave en esa puerta de acero. Estaba tranquila, sentada en esa cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y esperando que por fin entraran.

El hombre entro y cerró la puerta, por protocolo y para evitar que ella escape.

_¿Quién haría esa tontería? _

Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente armada, dispuestos a matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero quien entro, no. Esa persona solo la miraba, hasta con una gota de aprecio en sus intensos ojos negros. –**hola, tío Itachi**. –saludo, por cortesía, por fastidiarlo, porque estaba cansada del silencio que la tenía cautiva hace meses.

* * *

><p>Y *estalla una bomba*<p>

A que no se lo esperaban, bueno algunas seguramente sí. Ya les dije que era impredecible.

Bueno me gustaría agradecerle mucho a **Karin de Sasuke** que me hizo compañía, en la madrugada y me ayudó mucho con un tema personal, me subió el ánimo y dio mucha inspiración para crear este capítulo. Incluso escribió un pedacito, que aunque no lo utilice, fue mucho lo que hice. Muchas gracias, también por siempre leer, aunque andes ocupada con tus estudios. Es algo que valoro mucho. :D

También tengo que agradecerle a muchas personas, cada vez me doy cuenta que gracias a este OTP conocí tanta gente maravillosa, que me enseño tanto. Nunca creí que una pareja (que encima ni siquiera es cannon) Fuera tan especial para mí.

**Gues/Lixy** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar incluso doble review. Estoy segura que Karin merece un harem, pero le dejo eso a los profesionales, yo soy una pobre inocente, que no sabe escribir acerca de eso. Si abra Juuka para rato, aunque algunas les disgusten, ya sabes es necesario para el final SasuKarin. Si eso del agradecimiento sonó raro XD Juro que hare la de Karin años de caldo, te encantara ;) jaja. Guacale dijiste sasusaku, jamas escribiría de eso, a menos que fuera necesario, pero seria muy sufrido y feo jaja. Hermana SK, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**MarcelaGarcia107**. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Todo tiene una explicación aquí, y lo que no la tiene, bueno se la busco, como con Sui. Creo que ya se terminaron las sospechas y espero que te guste este capítulo. Tome muy enserio tu comentario, porque me tome mi tiempo para escribir XD Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer siempre.

**Sony Ramos M**. Holaa, no tienes que disculparte, no es ninguna obligación comentar. Solo que yo ando de paranoica pensando que ya me odian, pero es solo culpa mía, por andar de loca. Sé que la mayoría estudia y si apenas se hace tiempo para leer mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz. Yo en cambio molesto tanto porque estoy de vaga, pero me alegra ver que dejan reviews y sobre todo como ya dije, que se hacen tiempo para leer mi humilde y pobre historia. Karin va madurando de a poco, no es de las que comete dos veces el mismo error, o al menos tres. Espero que este capítulo te guste y tratare de mantenerte interesada hasta el final, de no decepcionar a una fiel lectora. Muchas gracias.

**HRHMaferIzarra**. Hola, me alegra que sigas leyendo. Mmm si está viva, pues como aun no lo sé y aun no lo escribo, pero próximamente lo estaré explicando: D muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste este capitulo

Bueno muchas gracias también a Jenny-Sama por que ella también lee la historia y siempre me deja un Review por Facebook, dándome útiles concejos y esperando que actualice.

Gracias a todos los que leen y ya extrañaba responder los reviews, es la parte más linda de actualizar, se los aseguro.

Nos leemos pronto, y como siempre en Facebook dejo una sensual imagen de portada para este capítulo.

**_Sobre el JuugoKarin y el lemon, entiendo perfectamente que a muchas personas no les gusta, ya sea la pareja o el lemon, por eso dejare un aviso al comienzo del capítulo cuando contenga alguno de estos. Ya que también lo lee mi prima que es pequeña e inocente, así que yo les digo donde saltearse y me encargo que no se pierdan nada importante. _**

**_Muchas gracias Loa, por siempre escuchar mis locuras, por que sea la hora que sea voy y te cuento las cosas, o venís a mi casa y me te aguantas las horas que te cuento cosas sobre el SK y mis locas idea. Te amo prima, muchas gracias por estar. _**

**_:D nos leemos pronto... _**


	27. Caer en el juego

Los personajes son únicamente creación de Kishimoto, excepto la loquisha de Akari, ella solo vive en mi imaginación *esta enamoradamente enamorada de la niña*

La historia es producto de mi imaginación sensual, así que no existe el plagio en este fanfic, es único y especial «Déjenme que me lo crea ¿sí?»

Gracias a Karin de Sasuke que me ayudo a corregirlo *aplausos para ella* -ámenla, yo lo hago-

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

**Capítulo 27**

**caer en el juego**

Eran las 5:30 a.m. cuando se despertó, apenas había dormido algunas horas, y ya era mucho. Casi estaba acostumbrado a eso, el no poder dormir y quedarse intentándolo, mientras pensaba en la muerte de su hija e imaginándose qué pasaría si ella estuviera viva.

Cuando Sakura le informó que Karin vendría al medio día, no hizo más que quitarle el sueño. Diciéndolo en otras palabras, fastidiándolo.

Lo correcto hubiese sido que su esposa le dijese a la Uzumaki que llamara luego y acordase un encuentro con él, sin embargo no era lo que hizo y tomó una decisión sin consultarle.

En hora y media tenía una importante reunión, y no sabía la hora en que terminaría. Pero eso le pasaba por no responderle a la pelirroja. Cosa que seguramente le reprocharía, como siempre.

Mientras terminaba de bañarse y comenzaba arreglarse, pensó en la posibilidad de no llegar o no hacerlo a horario, y los resultados de esa posibilidad no eran para nada a su favor. Sakura se molestaría, diría que evitaba terminar con eso y aquello, mientras que Karin… Karin estaría furiosa insultándolo, por hacerla perder su _precioso_ tiempo. Lo mejor sería llegar a tiempo y entregar los regalos.

Se planteó la posibilidad de llamar a Juugo y decirle que se encargue él, incluso que lo hiciera Suigetsu, pero ninguno aceptaría. Apenas si lo acompañaban y era porque les pagaba, sus amigos no trabajarían gratis, mucho menos un domingo, porque siendo sinceros ¿Quién trabaja un domingo?

Tampoco podía cambiar la fecha, eso se tomaría como una ofensa y aunque le valía lo mismo que nada eso, quería terminar eso ese mismo día, de otra manera tomaría mucho tiempo.

Siempre solía hacer negocios que dejasen una jugosa ganancia o purgaran sus pecados, en cambio esta sería una inversión grande y no habría ningún tipo de recompensa… material. Sería algo sólo para mejorar su imagen al mundo. Odiaba ese tipo de negocios.

Después de tantos años de ganar y ganar dinero por montones, era verdad que se perdía el valor de tal. No fue lo mismo cuando vivió con Karin y ambos tuvieron que trabajar para mantenerse, al tiempo que estudiaban y cuidaban de su hija. No fue nada fácil en aquel momento, a diferencia del ahora, que podía hacer lo que haría: _Comprar una propiedad que se desmorona, por el triple de su volar, si estuviera en perfecta condiciones._

Gastaría mucho en reparaciones y mantenimiento. Él no sacaría ninguna ventaja de eso, ya que no era lo mismo que sus instituciones benéficas, dirigidas por él mismo y anónimamente. Esto era por poco un capricho, que se llevaría bastante de su tiempo y el de sus empleados, sobre todo los pobres de Juugo y Suigetsu.

Para ser una apuesta a ciegas y que sólo contaría como buena acción, estaba decidido a hacerlo. También a llegar a tiempo, antes de escuchar insultos provenientes de la Uzumaki, por no cumplir su palabra. Por más que no fuese él quien dijese, ya era un acuerdo, no quedaba otra que cumplirlo.

Juugo llegó justo a tiempo a recogerlo, ya que él no manejaba por la mañana, con tanto sueño. No necesitaron hablar, para explicar o entender que el albino no llegaría a tiempo, porque seguramente se había pasado la noche de fiesta y no lograría ser gente hasta dentro de algunas horas.

El camino estuvo acompañado de un cómodo silencio y café, por el que se detuvieron a mitad de camino a casa de Orochimaru.

Desde semanas antes, el peli-naranja, se comportaba de manera extraña o más bien _«normal»_. De vez en cuando sonreía leyendo mensajes de texto y recibía llamadas a la hora del almuerzo, incluso salía a comer fuera. Ya no deseaba estar encerrado en la oficina alejado de la gente, manteniendo su calma, ahora parecía desesperado por salir, ansioso por llegar a su hogar o ir a otro sitio.

Al parecer los únicos alivios que tenía en du vida se los daba su amigo. Ya que también lo era el cambio positivo de este. Le agradaba ver a Juugo cambiar de esa manera, mejorando. Saber que no dio demasiada importancia al ataque en casa de Karin llego a ser alivio.

El Hozuki comentó algo acerca de que los cambios se debían a una mujer, no dio mucho detalle porque al parecer no los tenía. Otro alivio, saber que Juugo estaba siendo tan discreto y resguardaba tanto a su mujer, de algún comentario asido del albino, que era bastante crítico en cuanto a las mujeres… como con Karin.

Su amigo le guardaba cierto rencor a la pelirroja, desde luego que él sabía muy bien la historia detrás de cada «_**zorra**_**» ** pero siempre pensaría que era algo exagerado.

Sin darse cuenta o quererlo volvía –como siempre– al mismo tema. La oji-rubí que no veía desde el incidente de Juugo y que ahora tendría que soportarla, en caso de no llegar a horario.

Lo que no fue muy agradable fue ser recibidos por Kabuto, de alguna manera el Uchiha le guardaba rencor. La pelirroja en su convivencia siempre le dijo _**«no te han hecho nada a ti»**_ y tenía razón, pero a ella si se lo habían hecho, era algo que no podía perdonar, de la misma manera que no entendía como ella si fue capaz de hacerlo.

Hubo cierto instante de tensión entre el Tenpin y el Yakushi, fueron solo miradas que el percibió, pero dejó pasar. Aclararía eso luego con el peli-naranja.

Ya en la oficina de Orochimaru fue recibido de manera amable por este. El mayor tenía cierto afecto e interés por él, siempre fue _su consentido_ entre los "niños" que tuvo a su "cuidado". Él no tenía ningún remordimiento sobre lo que muchos podían considerar traición o mal agradecimiento, era en lo poco que tenía su conciencia tranquila.

Era su hija, la que intentaron que Karin aborte y era la vida de quien fue su mujer, la que se ponía en peligro en aquella situación. Exagerado o no, para él era imperdonable, como el hecho que nunca se lo dijesen a él.

Orochimaru no le dio ninguna salida fácil en aquella ocasión. Era seguir con él, terminar una carrera y ejercerla para el científico o… esa era la única opción.

–_**No tienes que hacerte cargo de Akari. Ella y yo estaremos bien. –dijo la adolescente como madre primeriza con una sonrisa. Horas después del parto. Estaba segura de sí misma, con tanta fuerza que podría ser envidia por cualquier mujer normal. –Tengo dinero suficiente para unos meses y lo que mi hija pueda necesitar. No eres necesario Uchiha. **_

Esas palabras dolieron, pero también supo que él quería estar. No sería fácil para Karin y que sólo hablaba su orgullo, aún estaba algo dolida en ese aspecto. No era para menos después de que él la hubiera herido meses antes.

Contra voluntad de Orochimaru, se fue de Otogakure. El único motivo por el que lo logró y con él se llevó a sus compañeros, fue porque tenía pruebas en contra de Orochimaru, con las que, a pesar de no ser legal, podrían darle incluso la pena de muerte.

Cuando lo notó, ya había terminado los acuerdos de dinero que Orochimaru tenía declarado y guardados en su sucursal de Konoha y un registro de los ingresos de los últimos meses a las otras sucursales en el país. El dinero que iba a parar a cuentas invisible, proveniente de negocios fantasmas.

El azabache era implacable en su trabajo y solía hacerlo de manera legal. Los negocios con Orochimaru, en particular, no lo eran del todo, pero desde su perspectiva no había ningún tipo de riesgo. Ninguna posibilidad de que si eso llegase a salir a la luz, él, como dueño de las sucursales, se viera involucrado.

Si lo hacía, era ya que el mayor lo ayudó en sus comienzos, con los contactos. Cuando sólo comenzaba haciendo inversiones. No era agradecimiento, sólo era saldar las cuentas.

–Sobre el instituto educativo. –habló Sasuke, sorprendiendo al anfitrión. –Deseo terminar un trato hoy mismo.

–Para eso tienen que estar los abogados. –respondió Kabuto incómodo. Arregló sus lentes, que se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

Era verdad que eso se efectuaría de manera legal y pública, con un contrato hecho por abogados y especialistas, pero prefería un acuerdo previo y de palabra, por poco que valiera la del cincuentón. Y los asuntos ilegales tenían que solucionarlos antes.

–Quiero la propiedad completa. –comenzó a explicar Sasuke, notando que ya eran las diez. –y el control total de la dirección del lugar. Sé que hablé en un principio de comprar sólo una parte, pero ahora lo quiero completo.

–No era lo que acordamos anteriormente. –dijo Orochimaru, con un suspiro de cansancio. –No puedo darte esa propiedad, tiene un valor sentimental.

Sasuke rio de forma fría y Juugo rodó los ojos, con cansancio.

–Te pagare el triple, de lo que valdría en perfectas condiciones. Ese lugar se cae a pedazos, no quieres pagar en mantenimiento y ninguno de los chicos que has traído últimamente parece dar frutos ¿Qué afecto le tendrías tú, a un lugar que no deja nada de dinero?

–Acabas de decirlo, no deja nada de cash. Se perfectamente el modo en el que trabajas. –dijo con serenidad, haciendo un gesto con la mano. –Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor al rechazar tu oferta y no venderte un lugar que sólo te haría perder dinero.

–No necesito que cuides de mí. –dijo cortante, el azabache. –Ya ofertó por el lugar, si te preocupa el valor sentimental, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Cuidaré bien de él, como de todos mis negocios.

– ¿Qué harás con él? –pregunto el Yakushi, con sarcasmo. – ¿un centro de beneficencia? ¿Otra casa de socorro o de maternidad? ¿Una enorme casa de inclusas? ¿Aún no purgas tus pecados?

–Será un colegio como hasta ahora. –continuó sin inmutarse ante las palabras dirigidas a él, con mala intención o el hecho que Suigetsu acababa de entrar al despacho. –Seguirá acogiendo niños especiales y/o huérfanos. Extenderá sus funciones y comenzara a aceptar niños con TGD

»Como imaginas, quiero que deje de experimentarse en el lugar y contrataré personal nuevo, para cada una de las áreas, incluyendo la limpieza. Quiero desinfectar el lugar, mantenerlo y expandirlo.

–Ya llegaron a esa parte. –comento Suigetsu, sacando de su carpeta corporativa, un acuerdo y dejándolo en el escritorio.

El albino se había presentado, tarde pero como dios mandaba, con traje y todo lo reglamentario para hacer un trabajo serio.

–Llegas tarde. –dijo el de ojos ámbar, amenazante, dejando como resultado un escalofrío al aludido.

–Estuve de fiesta. –respondió sincero, encogiéndose de hombros. –No es normal trabajar en domingo y tan temprano. Le pegaron lo explotador a Sasuke.

El Uchiha no le recordó a su empleado, que le pagaba el doble de lo que correspondía por un día entero de trabajo y lo único que tenía que hacer era terminar ese acuerdo y entregarlo, cosa que hizo tarde.

Orochimaru comenzó a leer, haciendo gestos como alzar una ceja, en señal evidente de interés. Y era lo mínimo que podía hacer, a Suigetsu le había dolido escribir tanto derroche de dinero. No era que fuera un tacaño, pero odiaba ese lugar y gastar tanto en eso, sentía que Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco. Si bien tenía dinero para derrochar, sería mejor hacerlo de otra manera.

– ¿Buscas heredero? –preguntó el secretario, mirando de reojo a Juugo. –ahora ya no tienes a quien dejarle tu fortuna y organizaciones benéficas.

«Lo matará» «se lo merece» hablaron con las miradas el Hozuki y el Tenpin.

–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió Sasuke, matándolo con su mirada ónix.

–Kabuto. –lo reprendió su jefe, sin dejar su lectura atenta. Y el empleado sólo suspiro.

–Sólo quería advertirle que no es buena idea, mira si le toca alguien tan mal agradecido como él.

Él sólo lo ignoró, estaba más deseoso de terminar el trato, para poder llegar a tiempo a su casa y entregarle los regalos a Karin, para que terminase por así decirlo "un capitulo en su vida"

No prestaría atención alguna a alguien tan arrastrado como Kabuto, quien no tenía derecho alguno a juzgar sus acciones en el pasado, ni las presentes. No tenía puta idea de lo que él sentía y vivía, pero era libre de hablar desde la ignorancia. No se tomaría la molestia de corregirlo.

Luego de perder su familia feliz, por dejarse llevar, por perder su amado autocontrol, no volvió a hacerlo. Aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las emociones, sobre todo cuando tenían que ver con Akari. No darle importancia a lo que diga la gente, cuando él tenía muy clara la verdad.

Su hija era su debilidad, pero no tenía por qué saberlo el mundo. Tampoco tenía que pelearse con el universo, para dejar claro lo que él ya sabía. Era bastante sencillo… si solo lo hubiese entendido antes…

El proyecto no lo comenzaba porque quisiera un heredero, ahora que su hija no estaba.

A pesar de desear su muerte, llegar a pensar en el suicido, no pensó nunca a quien dejaría el dinero y propiedades. Una vez muerto, su dinero perdería valor.

No pensó nunca a quien dejaría el dinero y propiedades. En su testamento dejaba –lo suficiente para tener una vida cómoda hasta que muera– a Karin, una cantidad similar a Juugo y Suigetsu, junto con sus instituciones benéficas. Y a Sakura la parte que le correspondía, acordado en el contrato pre-nupcial. El resto aún estaba a nombre de su difunta hija.

No lo había cambiado, pensar en eso le dolía y seguiría haciéndolo siempre. Incluso cuando con Sakura comenzaban a buscar un nuevo bebé y de alguna manera llegó al punto de que tendría que seguir viviendo, no quería pensar en ningún tipo de remplazo para Akari, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de querer al bebé de Sakura, si esta llegaba a concebirlo.

Como todo últimamente, pasaba a su al rededor prácticamente sin su consentimiento, cuando menos lo esperaba ¡zas! Karin se despertaba ¡zas! Perdía a su hija ¡zas! Planeaba tener otro hijo ¡zas! Estaba por cerrar un trato y escuchando palabras de un idiota. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento.

–Estás hablando mucho el día de hoy. Orochimaru te está dejando tomarte demasiadas libertades. –dijo Juugo, demostrando en su mirada algo nuevo: desprecio. Y era que él no pasaba los comentarios contra Sasuke o golpes bajos, como era insinuar algo referente a la muerte de Akari. Mucho menos ahora que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese accidental.

– ¿Tú no haces lo…?

–Oye Kabuto, ya relájate. –intervino el Hozuki, leyendo claramente las intenciones del Yakushi y de algún modo sabia lo de su amigo con la zorra de Karin.

Aunque ella le hubiera dicho claramente, al igual que Juugo, que no era un secreto y él no entendía porque si era de ese modo, aun no se lo decían a Sasuke.

No dejaría que el Uchiha se enterara de esa manera, si lo hacía así, no saldría nada bueno, solo los ayudaba porque pensaba que estaban haciendo las cosas bien.

»Estas estresado porque la heredarías tu ¿verdad? –continuó, con calma. –Eso sí que es ser ambicioso, desear un lugar que se cae a pedazos. Pff ¿Por qué no le pides algún laboratorio para cuando el vejestorio muera? después de todo, cuentas como su última puta. Nadie se atrevería a robarte el puesto… y si hubiera alguien no seriamos nosotros, yo sospecharía de otros empleados (ya sabes, como la zorra) –terminó en un susurro, como si se tratase de un secreto máximo.

–No tiene ningún tipo de sello. –dijo Orochimaru, interrumpiendo la respuesta del médico.

–Sólo es un acuerdo previo, tienes que cumplir con los requerimientos antes de la fecha límite y entonces surgirá la reunión con abogados y una entrevista, donde declararás que has cedido el rol directivo a Sasuke porque ya no puedes seguir con esto. –explicó Juugo, recordando cada palabra del contrato que hizo Suigetsu, días antes. –Mejorará la imagen de ambos y quedará como algo voluntario, nadie sabrá de los millones que ganas vendiendo la casa.

Pasaron unas horas más hablando, terminando de cerrar el contrato previo y hablar sobre los asuntos pendiente. Para infortunio de Sasuke, Karin ya debía haber llegado a su casa mientras él seguía en la reunión.

Ya con todo resuelto, se dispusieron a irse, la salud de Orochimaru ya no era tan buena y se cansaba con facilidad esos días, así que en su lugar Kabuto los acompañó a la puerta, aunque supieran el camino de memoria.

– Definitivamente eres muy diferente a Karin. –comento Kabuto, mientras caminaban por uno de los extensos pasillos de la mansión antigua.

Sasuke como hasta ahora iba a ignorar el comentario, pero extrañamente fue Juugo quien cayó en el juego. – ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó el peli-naranja. Algo cansado de los comentarios de Kabuto. Tendría que hablarlo con Karin, pero ella no había comentado nada que la incomodara o por el estilo.

– Bueno… mientras Sasuke busca un remplazo, Karin tiene problemas para aceptar que se equivocó… se puso algo molesta cuando sinceramente le dije que si me hubiera hecho caso, no pasaría por todo lo que pasó. Al final el resultado fue el mismo… hubiera sido menos doloroso y su vida mucho mejor si hubiese abortado a Akari.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente no podía olvidar lo que escuchó la tarde anterior. No fue capaz de dormir, pensando en aquello.<p>

Si su madre de verdad comenzó una relación seria con Juugo le parecía perfecto. O en parte. Siempre vio a Juugo como un tío más, el tío más tranquilo que poseía. Pero ahora tenía una supuesta relación con su madre ¿Qué pasaba a ser?

Estaba segura que su padre no reaccionaría como le dijeron. Él ya tenía a Sakura y no podía reprocharle nada a Karin, menos a Juugo que siempre lo había apoyado con todas sus decisiones. Tenía entendido que incluso antes que ella naciera, Juugo estaba fielmente al lado de su padre. Era el más indicado para cuidar de la Uzumaki, aunque no fuese una mujer que necesitara ser cuidada. Así era que no había motivo para que su padre se molestara.

Quizás le dolería, no estaba tan segura de eso, pero podía llegar a dolerle a su padre y por muy cruel que sonara, se lo merecía. Él era quien se casó, quien borró cualquier segunda oportunidad, lo justo era que al igual que su madre, viera a su ex con otra persona y se alegrase por ella… sólo tenían que hacer eso.

Extrañamente al pensar todo eso, le dolía el corazón. Se tenía que alegrar y en parte lo hacía, pero dolía ver que el mundo seguía adelante sin ella, que no era indispensable en la vida de nadie.

Aún ni siquiera sabía si era verdad lo que le dijeron. Las palabras de sus secuestradores no eran muy creíbles, siempre querían hacerla enfadar y ponerla en contra de sus padres. Pero no caería porque ella tenía claro quiénes eran sus padres y cuanto la amaban.

Si Itachi la visitaba pronto, quizás le preguntaría a él algo de su madre y su padre, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría saber cómo se encontraban ahora.

* * *

><p>*imaginen a Karin en modo chibi explicando*<p>

**Las casas de expósitos o inclusas:** son casas en la que acogían niños abandonados o padres desconocidos. Los niños que iban a parar a estas casas son hijos fuera del matrimonio, o de padres en extrema pobreza que los abandonan.

Antiguamente estas casas eran para evitar infanticidios y salvar el honor de las madres.

Lo que Sasuke tiene en la actualidad son casas de inclusa, pero su objetivo vendría a ser cuidar niños abandonados por madres jóvenes, que no tienen idea de quién es el padre, también niños productos de violaciones o no deseados, esto es algo similar a un orfanato, pero que tiene otros requerimientos a los niños que se cuida.

**Casas de maternidad: **son casas que dan acogida y refugio a las mujeres que concebían ilegítimamente y querían ocultar el embarazo.

Como con lo anterior, serian términos antiguos, que aunque Sasuke mantiene le agrega otros puntos.

El acepta madres que solo quieren ocultar el embarazo, el parto y abandonar él bebe. Pasa más por el hecho de querer evitar abortos, que porque sean hijos ilegítimos, ya que en la actualidad eso no es un impedimento para criar a un hijo sola o al menos en Konoha.

Estas casas tienen tres departamentos

Uno para las mujeres embarazada y paridas

Otro para la lactancia de los niños

Y otro para conservar y educar niños hasta la edad de seis años

Toda información de las madres es absolutamente secreta, ya que el objetivo es prevenir su honor, sobre todo las mujeres violadas.

**Casas de socorro: **en ella acogen niños mayores de seis años, huérfanos o salidos de la casa de maternidad. Les proporcionan sustento y educación en ella. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad se los establece en talleres o fabricas para darle un primer medio de ocupación, si así lo desean.

Por si no lo notaron, ya que no me explico tan claramente como lo deseo o no se dio a entender por completo.

Sasuke tiene estas casas de beneficia anónimamente, aunque él las creo, las mantiene y dirige, no es algo que realiza para tener buena imagen. Es una manera de limpiar su conciencia y purgar sus pecados *para decirlo de forma linda*

Como no soy tan buena explicando los sentimientos del pobre emo, se me hace necesario aclarar esto.

Sasuke no se perdona el haber dejado sola a Karin y que se viera en la difícil posición de decidir si abortar o seguir con sus estudios. Es consiente que al igual que ella hay muchas mujeres que pasan por esa decisión y no todas son tan fuerte como ella.

No es que Sasuke esté en contra del aborto, y no quiero entrar en este tema porque es súper delicado.

El solo quiere darle ayuda a tanto a madres, como hijos ya que se imagina que pudo haber sido de Akari, si no fuese Karin su madre, o que pudo ser de Karin si no tuviera su fuerza y ganas de seguir adelante, por ella y su hija.

Es el motivo por el cual sus acciones anónimas están relacionadas con lo mismo, no necesita presumirle al mundo, no lo hace con esa intención. además de que es huérfano y sabe lo que se siente.

A parte el señor Uchiha hace muchas donaciones y ayuda ciertos orfanatos y otras cosas. Con Orochimaru será especial, porque lo hace público y para limpiar su imagen de millonario frió. Por eso no esta tan seguro o cómodo con la acción, él no tiene problema con tener una casa más que lleve tanto dinero y tiempo, pero no siente que fuera por los motivos justos el hacerlo. No siente que fuese por completo por los niños especiales o con **TGD**, aunque es consciente que su objetivo y resultado es ayudar.

**_Si me preguntan qué es TGD es Trastorno Generalizado del Desarrollo lo que se divide en cinco categorías._**

**_1-Síndrome Autista_**

**_2-Síndrome de rett_**

**_3-Trastorno desintegrativo de infancia_**

**_4-Síndrome de asperger_**

**_Trastorno generalizado del desarrollo no especificado._**

Si bien era un internado para niños especiales o genios huérfanos, con los que se experimentaba, Sasuke le quitara los experimento y agregara otra área donde acoger niños con este trastorno, que funcionara como internado o como un colegio especial, completamente gratuito y a diferencias de antes, sin condición alguna.

Esto tiene como objetivo mostrarle a la sociedad, que hay todo tipo de personas especiales y todas tienen el mismo valor o necesitan ayuda. Relacionar estos chicos tan diferentes es una manera de cambiar el futuro y que en este no exista ningún tipo de discriminación.

Es una manera de aportar su granito de arena y Lo hace por Suigetsu, quien no estuvo por voluntad en ese lugar. Que no es lo que ante los ojos del mundo pareciera y no deja ninguna buena enseñanza a sus estudiantes. También porque considera que es hora de ponerle fin a los experimentos de Orochimaru, ahora que está enfermo.

Con esto termina el especial. Espero que haya explicado algo y que estén acertadas mis flojas explicaciones y el problema que tenemos con Sasuke para entendernos y explicarnos XD

Fin del especial, los trabajos de Sasuke.

Quizás vuelva algún día con un especial de Sakura, Karin u otro personaje. (ya que ustedes dicen que las dejo con duda y soy poco clara)

* * *

><p>Ahora si…Como explicar esto ahora… no tuve inspiración, anduve de vaga y mis hermanos no me dejan tocar su computadora, porque tristemente, si, es su PC. Mi netbook se rompió (de todas manera le habían roto el teclado) y mi hermana no me presta más su PC, entre otro montón de cosas que me tienen aturdida, por decirlo de alguna manera.<p>

Y si se preguntan cómo es que no puedo con un nene de siete y otro de cinco, básicamente el de siete en una niña maricona, consentido por mamá (y consiente que la computadora es suya) y el de cinco es un nene muy especial (tiene autismo) por lo que entenderán, es imposible pelear con él, ni siquiera lo intento ya que, soy quien lo consiente (y estoy orgullosa de eso)

Cuando me dejan usarla ya es tarde y me agarra sueño. Odio escribir con sueño porque escribo pura mierda, y aunque este capítulo fue escrito mínimo seis veces, no me gustaban los resultados.

Al final lo hice larguísimo para compensar los días de atraso (son muchos, ni me lo recuerden) y queda decir que voy a intentar mantener mi palabra y no retrasarme tanto. Algunas querrán matarme, ni siquiera tengo gran justificación, pero es lo único que hay.

Prometí doble capitulo, pero hice uno más largo y probablemente el que viene sea igual de largo y emotivo. Porque por fin abra rencuentro entre Sasuke y Karin, y también sabrán que paso, con respecto al comentario de Kabuto.

Muchísimas gracias a **Hitomi Akena, Lixy-chan, Sasukarin's tomato, Loana claros, MarcelaGarcia107, UchihaAnaKarina, HRHMaferIzarra. Y también a Jenny-sama y Karin de Sasuke. **Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me dan las ganas de seguir, justo cuando ya pienso en rendirme o dejarla por un tiempo –a causa de lo de la pc– me ayudan a luchar contra el sueño y mis hermanos XD

Se que la mayoría dejo preguntas en sus reviews y me encanta responderlas, pero quiero subir el capítulo cuanto antes y USTEDES ME TIENTAN A CONTARLES TODO, soy muy suelta con los spoiler, algunas chicas ya lo deben saber, me contengo, pero es difícil.

Eso pasa por tener el final en mente T-T

Bueno, mil perdones por la demora, millones de gracias por continuar leyendo (si es que lo hacen) y espero de CORAZON que les guste este capítulo, porque a mí me gusto como quedo. Nos leemos pronto.

_**En mi página de Facebook dejo la portada y novedades sobre futuros proyectos. Porque si! Algún día me mudare a wattpad a sentirme una escritora (¿?) o al menos el intento de una.**_


	28. Una lección

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. hago esta historia por diversión y solo espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Años después...<strong>_

_**Capitulo veintiocho**_

**_Una lección._**

Todo transcurrió tan rápido, que antes de poder notarlo tenía a Kabuto debajo de él y su puño colisionaba nuevamente con su pómulo. Los lentes del golpeado estaban a un metro de distancia, volaron a causa del primer impacto.

Mando a la mierda eso de mantener la calma, de no dejar que le afectaran… su preciado control, ya no estaba, cedió el lugar a otras sensaciones. La rabia lo consumía, el rencor lo cegaba y su objetivo era descargarse en aquel pobre idiota que lo provoco. Como si solo fuera un saco de boxeo.

El primer puño fue porque nada hubiese sido mejor si Karin hubiera abortado. No hubiera vivido los años más maravillosos de su vida, no hubiera sido feliz, no hubiera amado, no hubiera madurado, no sería quien era ahora, lo mismo con Karin. El que Akari no los acompañara por el resto del camino, que era la vida, no quitaba la importancia de su vida, durante esos años.

El dolor, valía la pena, mucho más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. «Valió la pena, lo volvería hacer» pensó en una de sus visitas a Karin. Ambos pensaban igual, volverían a hacerlo, soportar el dolor, superar los obstáculos porque su hija le dio más de lo que merecían.

El segundo fue porque Kabuto de verdad pensaba aquello. No tenía derecho a opinar al respecto, mucho menos pensar que le habría hecho un favor a Karin o Sasuke. Por eso, no dudo en arrojarse encima de él, evitando ese intento de golpe bajo.

Matar, para Kabuto hubiese sido tan fácil hacerlo, matar a Akari, matar a Karin… odiaba eso, no encontraba forma de no asustarse ante esos pensamientos, no se imaginaba si eso hubiera pasado, al contrario de Kabuto que estaba muy seguro de unos resultados improbables. Ya que la vida de ambos padres hubiese sido muy, muy diferente no lo hubiesen sido. Para mal.

El tercer golpe fue porque era lo que buscaba intentando molestando, hablando de idioteces sobre "purgar pecados" de lo que el idiota no tenía idea. Hablar por hablar era fácil pero al le resultaba mejor golpear por golpear, justamente.

Intento recordar las palabras dichas por la Uzumaki, pero parecía haberlas olvidado. ¿Algo de no usar la violencia? ¿De qué no dejarse llevar por las palabras? Hasta quería olvidar su propia reglas, solo disfrutar de verlo doblegado ante él. Como debía ser.

Cuarto puñetazo fue por hablar de la muerte de Akari con esa asquerosa sonrisa. Como si disfrutara aquel trágico accidente. No sufría por ello, cosa que le parecía bien, no dejo a su hija jamás tener mucho contacto con aquel lame botas, pero ser feliz por una muerte era más retorcido de lo que él podía soportar.

Años vivió bajo con ellos y aprendió que no valoraban la vida de nadie, eran lo mismo que ratas, a no ser que tuvieran algo especial: inteligencia, fuerza, algún don. Y aunque una persona poseyera algunas de estas características, si no estaba con Orochimaru pasaba a ser del resto de la mierda desechable. Pero su hija no entraba en aquel montón, ella nada tenía que ver con esa escoria que el golpeaba.

Y el quinto, el quinto fue por Karin. Simplemente por ella.

Sabía lo dura que hizo su vida Orochimaru, sobre todo Kabuto. No era secreto que tuvieron una relación, y si bien, no conocía los detalles, sabia perfectamente que Karin se llevó la peor parte, porque desde entonces no volvió a ser la misma.

Sasuke escucho en más de una ocasión al médico, hablar de sus aventuras con las menores. Cosas que dejo pasar, porque no eran de su incumbencia. Él comenzó con Karin un año después, para ese entonces la herida estaba cerrada y para ser sinceros, no presto atención al pasado de la pelirroja, tenía suficiente con el de él.

Pero ya no podía hacer como si nada, ahora que no tenían nada que ver con la Uzumaki, ahora que no debía importarle lo hacía. Estaba cansado que aquel idiota le hiciera daño, como si Karin no tuviera suficiente con el que provoco él mismo, como para soportar ese tipo de comentarios y tipos de actitudes.

Pero lo hacía, ella y su orgullo eran fuertes, aun así llegaría el día que alguien terminara de rompería lo poco que quedaba de ella. Pero no sería Kabuto.

Juugo por su parte solo aparto la mirada. La repentina acción de Sasuke, tras caminar unos pasos, después de las palabras del Yakushi y que cuando este volteara, reaccionara golpeándolo de manera bestial, lo sorprendió. El Uchiha dio el primer golpe, de tal manera que Kabuto, perdió el equilibrio.

Se montó encima de Kabuto, dándole varios puños limpios en el rostro y no pudo entender porque ese método. Si de verdad quisiera darle una verdadera paliza, daría en otros puntos, serian mejores patadas en el torso o en… el dolor punzante en su cabeza volvió aparecer tras el tercer golpe y ver la sangre salpicando el piso de madera.

El peli–naranja aparto la mirada. El hormigueo en sus manos y piernas se hacía más fuerte y Las ansias de matar, querían salir a flote y prefirió calmarse a sí mismo para evitar una verdadera masacre.

Suigetsu en cambio sonrió, tras los primeros golpes. Que bien merecidos se daban. Si Sasuke no hacia eso, terminaría haciéndolo Juugo o él. Era gratificante saber que él Uchiha no se había vuelto un idiota u olvido como usar sus puños. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Pero al quinto golpe pensó que Sasuke tendría que detenerse, fácil había fracturado la nariz de Kabuto, y difícilmente podría abrir los ojos en unas horas.

Por su parte el Hozuki no tenía problemas en dejar que lo mate o lo termine de desfigurar, después de todo Kabuto había intentado dar un golpe bajo. Pobre de su rostro.  
>El problema es que estaban en la casa de Orochimaru, por mucho que les molestaras, era una falta de respeto matar a su consentido enfrente de sus narices. Era por lo único que intervendría, por evitar conflictos innecesarios.<p>

–hey… –dijo el alvino, tomando el brazo de Sasuke, deteniéndolo. –Ya es suficiente ¿verdad? –le pregunto a Kabuto, quien tuvo el descaro de mirarlo de mala manera. –ya entendió su lección, no hablara nunca más de Akari, ni de Karin, ni del pasado o muertes. Si sabe lo que le conviene.  
>Solo pareció echar sal a la herida, más bien aumentar el enojo de Sasuke, pero este solo se paró, controlándose. Su amigo tenía razón, debía detenerse. Aunque solo fueron un par de golpes en el rostro, no tenía más que esa intención. Quería que mañana y por unos días, recordase que no tenía que meterse con un Uchiha, que siempre traía consecuencias cuando se trataba de la madre de su hija o su misma hija.<p>

Se paró de inmediato y arreglo su camisa. Sus nudillos dolían, no más que los pómulos o la nariz sangrente de Kabuto, pero sentía un mínimo dolor.

El medito, de inmediato intento detener la hemorragia nasal, entre maldiciones y quejidos de dolor.  
>–no necesito que nos acompañes, se dónde está la salida.– dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de lado. Sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo.<p>

Años de no meterse en problemas, no tenía una buena pelea desde tiempo después que Akari nació, cuando Karin le dijo que reconsidera si quería vivir junto con él. Y aun así, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando ganaba algo por ello.

Que la violencia no arreglaba nada, lo sabía perfectamente y que el idiota de Kabuto seguiría siendo idiota, también. Pero era satisfactorio ver el estado en el que quedo, y saber que no volvería a meterse con el –en ningún sentido– si apreciaba su vida.

Ninguno de los tres hizo un comentario hasta estar en dentro del auto de Juugo. –llegue en taxi. –explico Suigetsu, acostándose en la parte trasera. –no sé qué hago despierto.  
>– Tu trabajo. –replico Juugo, encendiendo el auto. Mirando de reojo las manos de Sasuke. – ¿quieres que paremos por algo? –le pregunto.<p>

–no, solo llévame a mi casa. Tengo algo que hacer. –fue lo último que se dijo en el camino. Que trascurrió con tranquilidad, como si o hubiese pasado nada.  
>La verdadera batalla comenzaría cuando estuviera frente a frente a la pelirroja y eso si daba miedo.<p>

* * *

><p>–Es verdad. –confirmo Itachi, mirándola por encima del hombro, estaba decidido a marcharse.<br>Akari no respondió nada, era verdad, ahora tenía la respuesta de su tío y se le hacía más creíble.  
>Su tío, no se acostumbraba a verlo y saber que era su único tío de sangre. No era la mejor persona del mundo, según le conto Karin y algo Sakura. A pesar de tener ese brillo en sus ojos y no decir nada cruel, como los otros, era una de las personas que le estaba haciendo daño a Sasuke y eso Akari no lo perdonaría.<p>

– ¿Por qué lo saben ustedes? ¿Qué quieres de mi mamá y Juugo? –pregunto antes que la mano de Itachi, abra la puerta.

–solo compórtate y haz lo que dicen, si no quieres pasar mal. –dijo Itachi, mirándola sobre el hombro.

La mocosa hija de su hermano y la Uzumaki, era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Tenía la actitud de Karin y Sasuke en equilibrio perfecto. Mantenía la calma como su madre y era inocente como su padre, antes que cambiara.

Lo llevaba muy bien, ya casi ni lloraba y mantenía en secreto lo de sus sueños con Karin. No intentaba huir o tenia mala actitud con el resto de los Akatsuki, era inocente, pero sabía perfectamente que hacer para sobrevivir, eso lo había heredado de ambos padres.

La pequeña pelirroja suspiro, con cansancio. Deseaba gritar, llorar, patalear pero eso no solucionaría nada. Solo esperaba que su madre la encontrara pronto, quizás Juugo la ayudara. Deseaba que su tío Juugo hiciera eso, conociéndolo lo haría.

Tío Juugo, seguiría siendo tío Juugo, porque ella ya tenía un papá.

–Que egoísta te has vuelto. –se reprendió cuando estuvo sola. –soy la culpable de que mamá sufra tanto y ni siquiera sé cómo tomarme esto… hablo sola y le hago caso a mi tío malvado. Me volveré loca, si es que ahora no lo estoy…

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste y nos leemos mañana o lo mas pronto posible. en verdad deseo volver a publicar diario pero por motivos variados no puedo.<p> 


	29. Iguales: Madre e Hija

**_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. yo solo los uso por diversión y por reviews _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años después…<em>**

**_Capitulo veintinueve_**

**_Iguales: Madre e Hija _**

12:15

Eran las doce y cuarto, y estaba indecisa si tocar el timbre o no. Se supone que debería haber llegado hace quince minutos, pero quería fastidiar a Sasuke y se tomó la libertad de tardar quince minutos.

Minutos que la pasó mal, ya que tenía una puta manía con el horario, esa manía que compartía con Sasuke.

Akari entro a la guardería a los tres años, ya que ambos estudiaban a esa hora y ninguno podía cuidarla en el colegio. La pequeña estaba encantada con ello, pero…

Un día de fuerte lluvia llegaron quince minutos tarde, al igual que la mayoría de los padres. Si bien Akari no lloraba o se veía miedosa, los otros niños si.

«Deben pensar que no vendrán a buscarlos nunca» fue el pensamiento que tuvieron ambos. Por solo unos minutos de retraso, podían hacer sentir a alguien mal.

Desde entonces fue inevitable ser extremadamente puntuales, valorar el tiempo de los demás, como el de ellos. O así era.

– Lo siento, Sasuke no llego. –dijo Sakura, apenada de su respuesta. Sobre todo porque invito a Karin a pasar, con una sonrisa, como si tuviera sus regalos preparados. –pero vendrá, Estoy segura que llega pronto. Por favor espéralo.

«No» pensó Karin, ella no quería esperarlo. Pero no quedaba otra.

– ¿Quieres algo para beber? –pregunto Sakura. Una vez estuvieron sentadas en el living.

– Un poco de agua me gustaría, por favor. –dijo Karin, tratando de sonar amable. Sakura no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke no llegara a tiempo.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Karin no estaba sorprendida con la "mansión" de Sasuke. Había visto mas grandes, más lujosas y extravagantes, pero podía decir que lo que vio de la casa, fue decorada por algún profesional, ya que a pesar de ser un hogar, no tenía muchos detalles personales. Al punto de no haber visto ningún cuadro de Akari.

La escaleras por la que su hija cayo, estaban ni bien entrando por la puerta principal y ella apenas pudo mirarla. Quiso ignorar la punzada en su corazón y divagar posibles escenarios, ninguno bueno. Uno era peor que el otro.

Era por eso que intentaba, distraerse. Desde el sillón, podía ver claramente estantería, llena de adornos y cosas seguramente costosas pero que n representaban gran belleza. La chimenea de adorno y esas esculturas, junto un árbol, le hacía pensar que no entendía nada sobre diseños de interiores, pero la vista. Eso podría ser lo único que en verdad le gustaba de ese living, esas ventanas que dejaban ver atreves del cristal, un paisaje verde, lleno de árboles y a lo lejos se veía el mar.

No podía esperar menos de un lugar como Konoha, era simplemente sinónimo de belleza y naturaleza. Sobre todo, cuando se alejaban un poco del centro de la cuidad. Era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, donde su hija, seguramente fue feliz.

Sakura volvió con su vaso de agua, el cual tomo de manera lenta, dando pequeños sorbos, que nada tenían que ver con modeles. Sentía que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaría pasar nada, si no era de esa forma.

Extrañamente la espera con la peli-rosa fue cómoda, una vez que encontraron tema de conversación.

– Naruto logro ser un gran actor, Su primera película lo consagro. Desde entonces ha estado muy ocupado, pero seguimos en contacto. A veces viene a casa, pero lo hacía más seguido cuando estaba Akari, solía consentirla mucho, trayéndole algún recuerdo de cada lugar que visitaba, mientras grababa sus películas.

Si, sonaba mucho al Uzumaki. Incluso antes de saber la relación que ella mantuvo con Sasuke tiempo atrás, él la trato de manera tan amable. Era lo opuesto al Uchiha, pero a la vez muy similares. Al final no podían evitar ser buenas personas… o algo parecido.

– ¿consiguió novia? –pregunto con disimulo. Ella no olvidaba que Naruto andaba como idiota detrás de Sakura. Así era el amor, siempre que era solo de una parte, había que dejar un poco el orgullo, para intentar conseguir ese ser tan anhelado.

No siempre se conseguía, porque al final, no se había llevado su premio.

– No. –dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa. –dice que está muy ocupado con su carrera, que aún no encuentra la indicada y le huye al compromiso. Ha cambiado mucho desde aquel entones.

– Todo el mundo lo hace. Incluso yo, que no he "vivido" durante tanto tiempo. He cambiado.

– Espero que para bien. –bromeo Sakura.

– Estoy en una relación. –admitió Karin. Por los momentos de nerviosismo de Sakura y su intento desesperado porque fuera a buscar lo último que quedaba, era obvio que la veía como amenaza.

Y la entendía de cierta forma, no porque fuera una amenaza, sino porque una mujer tiene que cuidar lo suyo, aunque está en el hombre decidir _a quién pertenece_

– ¿He? ¿con quién?–pregunto Sakura, con curiosidad para ocultar su inexplicable calma

– Con Juugo. –dijo, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que hacía y las consecuencias que esto podía traer.

Por la expresión de Sakura, era obvio que eso la sorprendió en gran medida. -¿con Juugo? ¿de verdad?

– No tendría que sorprenderte. –dijo Karin con una risita divertida. –es normal que la amistad eventualmente se convierta en algo más, o así pasa

– ¿con Juugo? No puedo creerlo… lo esperaría de sui, pero de Juugo.

– Ugh no me recuerdes a ese idiota. No comento el mismo error dos veces. –respondió, dando una indirecta.

– ¿van enserio? ¿tienen planes a futuro?

– ¿Cómo qué? –pregunto enarcando la ceja, sin esperar respuesta, dio la suya. –no, no tengo planes de boda, compromiso o algo de ese estilo. Lo tomamos con calma y vamos de a poco. No tenemos planes a futuro, pero tampoco de terminar la relación a corto plazo… estamos en la misma página y no vemos otras personas, por ahora solo es eso.

Solo eso. Si era ese tipo de relación, no era como si alguno de los dos se encontrara en posición de cambiar esos términos, no eran personas muy normales o con ganas de pensar en el futuro. Cada día era una lucha consigo mismos, sería demasiado complicado lanzarse a una batalla en conjunto, con el sueño idiota que lograría algo que tampoco querían.

– ¡Oh! ¿Pero estas enamorada cierto?

«No de la manera que debería»

– Se podría decir que sí, pero para ser sincera no soy del tipo romántica. Y apenas y llevamos poco más de un mes. Si las cosa van bien es porque nos conocemos hace años y hay cierta confianza. –explico Karin. –Así que no es una historia como te imaginas…

No, no era como se imaginaba, el único que sabía de la relación -aparte de los vecinos de Juugo -quienes la veían diario- Era Suigetsu, quien extrañamente no le contó a Sasuke y lo tomo de buena manera ¡Lo que era madurar!

Karin le platico un poco más acerca de su relación, claro que de manera dulce y bastante alejada de la realidad, pero sin recurrir exactamente a la mentira. Deseaba que su vida fuera como le contaba, que solo fueran cenas, sexo y trabajo… ojala esas fueran sus únicas preocupaciones.

– Sasuke aún no lo sabe. –dijo tratando de finalizar el tema. –te agradecería si no se lo comentas, ya que es algo que Juugo quiere hacer.

– Claro pero… ¿por qué?

– Juugo se lo contara cuando lo crea conveniente. De todos modos no es como si le interesara, o tuviera que rendirle cuentas. Si se lo cuenta ser porque es su amigo, no porque esta con su ex.

– En realidad, no has cambiado mucho. –dijo Sakura entre risas. –esa actitud ya la tenías desde hace mucho tiempo.

«Su cambio no estaba a la vista» pensó Karin. Después de todo, no era su personalidad la que se vio afectada con lo ocurrido. Era su interior, eso que se rompió en mil pedazos, cuando supo que su hija estaba muerta y también ese sentimiento de odio, que comenzaba a sentir, de pensar que alguien era el culpable de la perdida de una vida tan preciada como la de Akari.

Sakura le conto sobre Ino quien se casó con Sai tiempo atrás. A ambos les iba bien en su relación y en lo laboral. La Yamanaka era Modelo, diseñadora de moda, diseñadora de interiores y el Tenzou era gran artista dueño de una gran galería en Konoha y profesor de artes escultural en la universidad de Konoha.

Shikamaru era detective de la policía del país del fuego, mientras que su esposa Temari, era directora administrativa de la compañía de su hermano Gaara.

Chouji era un chef y tenía pareja, alguien que Karin no conocía pero Sakura dijo se llamaba Karui o algo así.

Neji tenía un puesto ejecutivo en la corporación Hyuga y seguía casado con Tenten, de hecho su segundo hijo cumpliría pronto, cuatro años.

Eso fue algo que le alegro oír, no tenía una amistad con Tenten, pero fueron compañeras de ser madres jóvenes y sus hijos eran más que amigos, por lo que decían los videos de Akari.

– Hinata es la vice-presidenta de la corporación Hyuga, Se ha esforzado tanto, para lograrlo que te da felicidad saber que casi lo logra. –dijo Sakura, alegrándose de la felicidad de los demás…

Pero rápidamente volvieron a quedarse sin temas de qué hablar. Sasuke no llegaba y ya eran las dos menos cuarto, el tiempo pasaba condenadamente lento y con cada segundo Karin recordaba lo molesta que estaba con ese irresponsable.

– ¿quieres ver la habitación de Akari? -pregunto Sakura y Karin asintió de manera inconsciente. ¡por fin algo interesante, de verdad!

Fue así que recorrieron el camino, subiendo las condenadas escaleras y pasando por un pasillo con varias puertas, que llegaron a la habitación de Akari.

Sakura se vio nerviosa, pero una vez sostuvo el picaporte entre sus dedos, no hubo marcha atrás y la abrió.

– Yo no pasare. –le informo, haciéndole una seña para que ella si lo hiciera.

La pelirroja entendía que no era por Akari que no entraba, seguramente tenía que ver con su marido. De todas formas entro sin dudarlo.

La habitación de su hija era amplia y sencilla. Colores claro y amueblado de madera. Lo que llamo su atención a primera vista fue una «A» dorada en la pared. Si esa habitación era de Akari.

Estaba toda limpia y ordenada, cosa que estaba segura se hizo después de su muerte, ya que en los videos podría apreciarse desorden. Habito heredado por su padre.

La recorrió lentamente apreciando los detalles, buscando algo que pudiera servirle de información para encontrar al culpable. A simple vista –al menos – no encontró nada.

Pero si vio tres cuadros sobre una pequeña mesa. En el primero se podía apreciar a Akari, Sakura y Sasuke en lo que aparentaba ser la boda civil. Su hija tenía un vestido Color lila pastel, hermoso y no era mucho más grande que la última vez que la vio.

En el cuadro se veía una Selfie tomada por Sasuke, donde se encontraban los dos, en lo que parecía una playa, tomando el sol. Akari hacia un mohín gracioso y Sasuke la miraba con esa sonrisa única para Sasuke.

Y la última, esa la sorprendió porque no recordaba que alguien la tomara. Unas semanas antes del cumpleaños de Akari, ella planeaba una fiesta invitando a sus amigos de jardín, cosa que no se aplicaba a los planes ya que ellos querían hacerle una gran fiesta sorpresa.

«no tenemos dineros para hacer una fiesta» le explicaron, dejándola muy molesta durante el desayuno. Inmediatamente empezó hacer cosas graciosas para que su hija recuperara el ánimo. Entre cosquillas y besos en las mejillas s unió Sasuke y la imagen capturo a Akari riendo y ellos besando cada una de su mejilla.

El único que podía haberlo hecho era Sasuke, sin que ella lo notara.

En la pared, del respaldar de la cama, había un cuadro grande. En ese se vía a Ella y su hija tirándole un beso a Sasuke. Foto que tomaron en el último cumpleaños que paso con su hija.

Mantuvo la vista fija en la ventana, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos. Si quería llorar con eso, terminaría llorando con los regalos… seguramente.

–Karin. –intervino Sakura. –Sasuke mando mensaje que llegara pronto, dice que lo esperes.

– Bien. Dijo con un suspiro, saliendo de la habitación.

– Pasa que. –dijo apenada la peli-rosa. –me ha llamado de urgencia en el hospital y tengo que ir de inmediato, pero no quiero dejarte sola.

– Esperare en la sala de estar a que el bastardo llegue, no te preocupes. –aseguro, ya que no había otra solución.

Sasuke la escucharía cuando llegara, como que se llamaba Karin Uzumaki.

Tres en punto Sasuke entro a su casa. Se extrañó por el silencio, pero al levantar la vista vio a la pelirroja, con su cabello recogido y un vestido veraniego lila pastel, sin escote y no era corto. Tuvo intención de riese, por lo poco "sexy" que era el vestido y lo "sexy" que ella siempre decía ser, pero no se atrevió a reírse ya que tenía los brazos cruzados y antes que él pudiera hacer algo comenzó. –tu maldito idiota ¿eres estúpido o te golpeaste en la cabeza cuando estuve en coma? ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cita con alguien y llegar tanto tiempo tarde….

Sasuke enarco una ceja, la Uzumaki se cortó y simplemente fruncido el ceño.

Eso no era habitual en ella.

– ¿Qué te paso en la mano? –pregunto después de un suspiro.

«Quizás le había pasado algo en el camino» pensó Karin al ver los nudillos de Sasuke rojos y algo de sangre en el puño de su camisa.

– Nada. –dijo Sasuke. Caminando por al lado de ella, hasta llegar a la cocina, obviamente la pelirroja lo siguió de cerca. – ¿y Sakura?

– Se fue al hospital por una urgencia. ¿paso algo con Juugo o Suigetsu? –insistió en saber que pasaba, antes de perder su paciencia.

– No.

– Entonces… ¿Qué carajo paso para que llegues así de arruinado a tu casa y tres ¡PUTAS! Horas tardes.

– Estaba trabajando. –respondió con calma. –no sé si sabes lo que es, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Y sobre todo. Yo no arregle nada contigo, fue Sakura. La próxima esperas a hablar conmigo.

– Vete a la mierda. La próxima vez, no te hagas el dormido ¡bastardo!

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin ánimos de responderle. Después de todo eso era lo mínimo que era escuchar a Karin, sería peor si aún estuviera en verdad molesta.

– Tuvo que ser un idiota, porque ni te has despeinado ¿pero quién fue? ¿a quién golpeaste como hombre de las cavernas? –pregunto la Uzumaki con cara de O respondes o sopórtame Insultarte a ti y toda tu familia por lo que queda de la tarde.

– A Kabuto.

Karin abrió un poco los ojos. No era una gran sorpresa, pero no se lo esperaba.

– ¿no preguntaras por qué? – la provoco el Uchiha.

– No, vete a la mierda. Me haces esperar tres horas en la jodida casa donde mi hija se murió, solo por andar de pendejo ¿Qué podía esperar? Ahora que Akari no está vuelves a ser el bastardo de siempre. Envíame los regalos, no importa si es con una paloma mensajera. Solo quiero evitar ver tu cara de idiota. ¡Inmaduro!

* * *

><p>Akari no pudo evitar sonreír cuando esa tarde, vio que quien entraba a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, tenía la cara toda golpeada y la nariz fracturada, aparentemente.<p>

– ¡auch! Eso debe doler. Seguro fue la "perra" de mi madre. –bromeo, recordando las palabras que siempre usaba Kabuto.

No obtuvo repuesta, lo que la hizo reír a carcajadas. Coloco su cabello rojo sobre su hombro y preparo su brazo, para la extracción de sangre de esa semana.

Kabuto le extrajo de manera brusca y no fue hasta la segunda vez, que logro encontrar la vena.

– Maldito. –murmuro entre diente, ya que era intencional.

– Fue el idiota de tu padre. –dijo con rencor y Akari se mordió el labio para reírse.

– Seguramente te lo abras merecido.

– Valió la pena, si vieras la cara de sufrido que tenía el pobre infeliz.

– Deberías ver tu cara. –dijo ella de manera casual, mientras el Yakushi, revisaba su maletín médico. -¿y qué hiciste esta vez?

– Le dije que si la perra te hubiera abortado sería mejor. Si al final estas muerta.

– Vete a la mierda. Estoy viva ¡lame culos! –dijo Akari, tirándole el almohadón y dándole en la cabeza.

– Mocosa mal educada, y pensar que cuando llegaste no hacías mas que llorar por tu mamá. –se burló Kabuto.

– Eso lo sabía antes. Así te llama tío Suigetsu y tío Juugo.

– Papá Juugo. –la corrigió.

– A si papá Juugo. –dijo ella, Siguiéndole el juego. "no muestres tu enfado" se repetía hace meses "no muestre los que te daña"

Kabuto termino de preparar la inyección y se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentada Akari. –pon el otro brazo. –pidió.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunto. –hoy no tocan inyecciones, solo extracción.

– Hoy sí. –le dijo, tratando de tomar el brazo de la pequeña, que no dejaba de moverlo para liberarlo. –quédate quieta mocosa.

– No. –se quejó, luchando por liberar su brazo, del fuerte agarre que dejaría un moretón.

* * *

><p>Y volví aunque no logre hacerlo ayer, lo hago hoy y solo cuenta como día por medio, cosa que había prometido (para quien no me crea que voy a volver actualizar seguido)<p>

Quería poner mas cosas interesantes pero me parece que ya quedo muy largo por hoy. definitivamente tenia que contar sobre Naruto, porque preguntaron y porque tenia ganas XD

Solo espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias Ana por tu Review y También muchas gracias a todos los que leen.

Nos leemos pronto y en mi página deje imágenes de la casa de Sasuke.


	30. Su ángel Guardián

Los personajes son de Kishimoto a quien le estoy eternamente de darme dos personajes como Sasuke, Karin y el resto. Yo los tomos prestados género una loca historia me propongo cosas imposibles y creo un personaje nuevo :D

Como llegamos a los cien reviews, a pesar parece que algunos han dejado de leer la historia quería festejar con doble capitulo. No llegue a tiempo, y me retrase un día, pero en lugar preferí hacer un especial. Sin más que decir: los dejo leer.

**_Jenny este capítulo va por ti, por seguir incondicionalmente la historia y recordarme que debo continuar. ESPERO te guste, aunque no sé qué te parecerá._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Años después.<em>**

**_Capitulo treinta_**

**_Su Ángel Guardián._**

Sostenía su brazo con fuerza, tratando de inmovilizarla y a la vez que su jeringa no se caiga.

_No puede ser algo bueno_, pensó Akari. Segura de que esa inyección no era alguna orden efectuada por el líder de la organización, ya que nunca, le extraían sangre y le inyectaban algo luego.

Piso el pie de Kabuto con tanta fuerza como pudo. Y se soltó del agarre, corrió hasta la puerta, sin pensar claramente.

No quería una golpiza o castigo, pero tampoco que tener algo en su cuerpo, sin saber que era. Suficiente con no saber dónde vivía y hacerlo de ese modo.

El pasillo era tal y como se veía al abrir la puerta, muy iluminado o en penumbras, como en esta ocasión. Fue a la derecha, porque algo dentro de ella se lo dijo.

– ¡ayuda! ¡Alguien! –susurro apenas audible, mientras ahora elegía el pasillo a la izquierda, de los tres caminos que tenía a elegir. Eso era claramente como un laberinto.

Deseaba que Kabuto no la encuentre, aun si eso costaba perderse en aquel camino. El lame culos estaba resentido por la golpiza de su padre y ella no estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias.

El pasillo que eligió estaba un poco más iluminado, pero sus paredes no eran blancas. Las paredes ahora tenían color beige, parecía una casa a diferencia de la prisión, donde ella estaba.

No recordaba cuanto camino, solo que se sentía muy cansada, por la extracción reciente y la anemia que no se podía quitar. El no hacer ejercicio y estar siempre en esa habitación, traía consecuencias, ya que no era tanto el recorrido que realizo.

– Mocosa. –escucho que Kabuto la llamaba fuerte, pero a distancia.

Itachi se sorprendió cuando, caminando por el pasillo, sitio que algo chocaba con su espalda. No esperaba ver a su sobrina.

Sintió pánico por un instante, la mocosa estaba loca si intentaba huir, la matarían si lo sabía.

Akari se apartó y con nerviosismo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su tío. - ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el Uchiha, de manera dura. Similar a las pocas veces que Sasuke la regaño.

– Ka… ¡Kabuto! –logro decir, sin ser capaz de calmar sus respiración. Apenas fueron audible sus palabras. – ¡inyección!... ¡No quiero escaparme, Quiero salvarme!

Sostuvo a su sobrina, antes que su cuerpo semiconsciente cayera al piso, evitando un gran golpe.

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero creía en la mocosa. No se arriesgaría a escapar porque pensaba que era imposible, aunque la verdad estaba un poco alejada de eso. La salida estaba más cerca de lo que su sobrina creía y ese palacio tenía puntos ciegos por todas partes.

Él la tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado, esa niña parecía una muñeca de parcela a punto de romperse. Su respiración era agitada y estaba vencida por el cansancio.

No lo pasaba bien y su cuerpo estaba débil, pero él nada podía hacer para ayudarla.

– Itachi. –lo llamo Konan. La peli azul, se extrañó cuando se dio vuelta y vio que sostenía a la niña entre sus brazos.

Antes de gritar o armar escandalo espero una respuesta de él, no quería pensar que Itachi era un traidor que intentaba robarse a su sobrina, para devolverla a su lugar. Sería suicida intentarlo solo, aun con su conocimiento de la organización.

– Dijo que no intentaba escapar y que quiere vivir. –explico en pocas palabra lo sucedido. – también algo sobre Kabuto, es todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

– ¿Cómo salió? –pregunto, curiosa y sin saber si creer las palabras del Uchiha.

– Kabuto tiene orden de dejar la puerta abierta cada vez que entre. –le recordó.

Konan maldijo entre dientes. –ese idiota. Llévala a su cuarto y quédate con ella hasta que despierte. Ir a avisarles que tú la detuviste.

Itachi no respondió. Él no la detuvo, su cruzo en el camino de su sobrina, solo eso. Pero si la llevo a su habitación, donde minutos después llego Kabuto

– La encontraste. –dijo el Yakushi, sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué intentabas? –pregunto de manera amenazadora.

– ¿a qué te refieres? La mocosa no quiso dejar sacarse sangre y aprovecho mi descuido, intentaba escaparse. –dijo Kabuto, de manera tranquila, creyéndose sus propias mentiras.

– ¿Qué pensabas ponerle? No tienes órdenes de hacer nada aparte de sacarle una medida mínima de sangre. –dijo con serenidad, ocultando el verdadero enfado que sentía hacia el doctor que trataba a su sobrina.

Kabuto miro a la pelirroja con desprecio, Esa niña solo le traía problemas, desde el mismo momento que se enteró su condenada existencia.

– Solo era un sedante, Ya que se hoy ha estado muy nerviosa.

– No lo dicen los informes y no tenías permiso del líder.

– Tengo permiso para hacer lo que crea correcto con su salud.

– ¿entonces porque no haces tu trabajo? –lo amenazo con la mirada. –ya te has ganado una golpiza por boca suelta. Si Sasuke te entera rogaras que seamos nosotros los que te matemos.

– No le tengo miedo a tu hermano.

– Deberías hacerlo, y también a Akatsuki. No eres un miembro, eres un simple objeto desechable. Ten en cuenta eso, antes de hacer un movimiento en falso. –le advirtió. –Si descubren que Akari está viva o se escapa, será tu responsabilidad.

– No necesitas fingir ser un buen tío, cuando estas metido en esto. –dijo Kabuto, tomando su maletín y dándose la vuelta. –ni necesitas preocuparte tanto por mi bien, se hacer bien las cosas.

Itachi prefirió ignorar el tono sarcástico, después de todo no era el único que lo pondría en su lugar, a esas alturas los lideres ya deberían saberlo.

Volvió la vista nuevamente a su sobrina, que se encontraba con su respiración más calmada y aparentemente dormida.

¿Cuánto más se iba a tardar su hermano para darse cuenta de la situación de su hija? ¿Era idiota o qué? Él no podía hacer de ángel guardián de la última Uchiha. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

«La Uzumaki está curioseando»

Karin parecía ser más lista que el Uchiha, o el dolor no la cegó por completo y aún era capaz de ver detalles más allá de lo normal, quizás era a causa de los sueños que ambas tenían.

Se acercó a la cama de su sobrina y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la frente de Akari. –mueve bien tus cartas. –le susurro, deseoso de que ella hiciera lo correcto. –aun tienes una oportunidad de volver con tus padres.

Beso lentamente la frente de la pequeña. No tenía nunca momentos como ese, si se dejaba llevar era porque ella estaba en su límite y deseaba que tuviera algo más de fuerza. Aunque sus palabras, no arreglaban las cosas o las solucionaban.

«Cuidare de ti, pero pon de tu parte… Solo hasta que mi tonto hermano descubra la farsa de tu muerte» dijo mentalmente, acariciándole el rojo cabello.

Minutos después de verla dormir, se paró dispuesto a marcharse. Preferiría no dejarla sola en sus condiciones, pero de otra manera seria sospechoso.

Akari cerró los ojos fuertemente una vez escucho cerrarse la puerta.

– Era mejor cuando eras el malo, tío Itachi. –respondió ella al vacío. Dejando caer las primeras lágrimas de esa día tan llenas de sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Era una cobarde. Huyendo para evitar hablar de una buena vez del aborto, para evitar obtener sus regalos y largarse a llorar.<p>

De pronto al ver a Sasuke con las manos dañadas y la ropa manchada con sangre, sintió una opresión en el pecho y esa angustia inexplicablemente familiar.

La ira la cegó tras recordar cómo era Sasuke antiguamente. Lo idiota que podía llegar a ser por un reto. Apostar por que ganaría una pelea, sumamente inmaduro para los dieciséis.

No en realidad era normal, todo eso era lo que deberían haber disfrutado de su adolescencia por su hija. Porque de alguna manera siempre sentía que había arrastrado a Sasuke en ello y también que todo hubiera sido mejor sin Sasuke.

Era egoísta ¿y qué? De todos modos todo termino mal. Pero ya de nada serbia pensar en los hubiera, solo le robaban tiempo.

Al final fue lo que fue y todo término de forma dolorosa, el Uchiha era libre de hacer lo que quiera con su jodida vida, ella estaba molesta consigo misma.

– Amor para toda la vida. –se recordó en voz alta. –implica esto Karin, no sé qué esperabas.

Hablar sola aliviaba su mal estar, ya que se podía recordar el motivo de esas sensaciones. Se podía torturar a si misma de buena manera.

Al final se quedó sin regalos o pista solo por el idiota de Sasuke. Seguía enfadada con Juugo y Suigetsu, ese no parecía estar vivo.

Estaba sola nuevamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. –podría ser peor, como sentirte sola en compañía. –se dijo.

Desde que llego y apoyo su culo, con helado sobre la barra americana, no se había movido. Aunque su trasero se encontraba incómodamente dormido, ella solo miraba un punto fijo, rodaba la mirada y volvía hablarse sola sobre el mismo tema: lo cobarde que era.

Era igual o más inmadura que Sasuke, pero hablar sobre Kabuto traía otro tipo de conversaciones como la concibió.

Suigetsu muy metido, pero no sabía ni un cuarto de la verdad de eso. Fue juzgada por su pasado en aquel entonces, incluso por Sasuke y ya no quería vivir en esos dolorosos momentos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke, la daño y le rompió el corazón.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar y no quería atender, porque sabía quién era y no quería verlo, como dejo claro horas atrás.

Termino por caminar hasta la puerta de manera lenta y sin gana alguna la abrió.

Se encontró con Sasuke, arreglado y con su mano vendada. Sobre el piso cinco cajas azules, en escala apiladas una sobre la otra, atadas con un lazo rojo. En la mano también tenía una pequeña bolsa.

No quería que fuese ese día, pero al menos estaría en su casa y los abriría en soledad.

– Gracias. –dijo Karin, a punto de tomar las cajas

– ¿no me invitaras?

– Parece que no te quedo claro que…

– Si no paso, no hay regalos Karin. –dijo de manera cortante. Haciéndola molestarse más.

– Pasa. Dijo entre dientes, dándole la espalda y caminado dentro de su casa.

Después de todo, Sasuke la conocía como su propia casa.

* * *

><p>Muchísima gracias a todos por leer.<p>

Aunque parezca que estoy posponiendo lo de los regalos, no es así. Al menos en esta ocasión.

De verdad tenía ganas de escribir acerca de Itachi y aclararles esto, porque se estaban volviendo locas (¿?) solo les toco su Itachi y ya me odian.

Muchísima gracias a **_UchihaAnaKarina, Lixy, SasuKarin's Tomato, HRHMaferIzarra. _**En verdad estoy contenta de que sigan leyendo la historia y me tengan paciencia con mis retrasos, que juro intento evitar.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews ¡ya son 100! Aunque solo sea un número, estaba ansiosa por llegar a el, ya que cuando empecé la historia, no pensé llegar tampoco a los 30 capítulos.

GRACIAS A QUIEN SIGA LEYENDO LA HISTORIA POR MAS DE MIS RETRASOS! EN VERDAD, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODOS LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI.

-juro tratar de subir la conti en unas horas, pero si no mañana o pasado, no pasara más de eso y hablo enserio.

Nos leemos pronto, y espero que les haya gustado la mansión de Sasuke. (la deje en mi pagina de facebook)


	31. Proyecto imcompleto

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Yo escribo esta historia por placer propio y para las personas que les gusta el SasuKarin como a mí._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Años después…<em>**

**_Capitulo treinta y uno_**

**_Proyecto incompleto_**

Sasuke entro al departamento de Karin, Aunque esta lo hubiera invitado de buena gana. En ese departamento/Hogar era un lugar que pocas veces se podría sentirse incomodo, aunque entrara de manera _"Forzada"_.

Eran tantos los buenos recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar que los malos se veían opacados. Al menos para el Uchiha era de ese modo.

– ¿Quieres algo para beber? –pregunto Karin con falsa cortesía. Mientras sacaba todo de la mesa ratona del living, para que Sasuke pudiera dejar los regalos sobre ella.

– No, gracias. –dijo él, ignorando el tono meloso y falso, dejando los regalos donde señalo la Uzumaki.

– Bien. –comenzó impaciente. –ya estas dentro y tengo lo que quería. Ahora puedes ir a recorrer las habitaciones y déjame sola con MIS regalos.

– Si no me querías aquí no me hubieras invitado a pasar.

– Te invitante solo. –hablo entre dientes.

– Pudiste cerrarme la puerta en la cara e ir otro día por los regalos… cuando estés más _calmada. _

Prefería morderse la lengua hasta sangrar y desangrar antes de darle la razón al Uchiha. Si era verdad que normalmente hubiera hecho eso + unos insultos bien dados.

– Pudiste dejar los regalos e irte. –dijo para tener la ultima palabra.

– Lo haría, si estuviese Akari y pudiese entregarlos ella. –respondió Sasuke, de manera fría.

A Karin se le olvidaba que él también lo pasaba mal, que el sentía el mismo inmedible dolor, pero era normal poner el dolor propio ante que el ajeno.

Ella sabía que él no lo hacía por fastidiarle y que por lo visto tenía las mismas ganas de verse la cara el uno al otro: Ninguna.

No era fácil para él, pero para ella era aún peor. Era ella la que tenía que desvelarse pensando que paso con su hija, era ella la que solo tenía sueño.

Ignoro la mirada de Sasuke fija en ella y se sentó en el sillón, dándole palmaditas a un lado indicándole que se siente. Simplemente había cosas irreversibles y otras inevitables, la vida era así.

Sasuke se sentó junto a la pelirroja, evitando recordar en que quedo la cosa la última vez que estuvieron solos en aquel lugar.

Eso parecía tan lejano, aunque no fuera tanto el tiempo sucedido. Ahora sentía como si cada uno se viera obligado a seguir adelante, como si el suicidio fuera lo más cobarde que podrían haber hecho y aun tuviera muchas cosas por hacer. Dolía pensar en seguir sin su hija, pero no había otra manera.

¿A Karin le pasaba igual? ¿Había dejado sus fantasías de reunirse con su hija? ¿Estaba fingiendo o su vida no era tan mala de ese modo? ¿Soportaba el dolor? Quizás había encontrado algo porque seguir, quizás a ella también pudiera atarlo algo, del mismo modo que a él.

¿Pero que podía ser? Conociéndola no volvería a tener hijos, no tendría pareja… ¿el trabajo? Ella misma dijo que solo sería durante un tiempo, esperaba que fuese mucho… quizás mucho más de lo que a él pudiera atarlo su esposa y ese hijo que buscaban concebir.

– Sobre Kabuto. –titubeo Karin. – ¿me vas a decir porque lo golpeaste?

– Intenta con otra táctica barata de psicología. –la invito Sasuke.

Karin rio por lo bajo viendo a Sasuke recostarse contra respaldar, de manera cómoda.

– Pensé que deseabas abrir los regalos. –le recordó Sasuke, señalando las cajas azules, junto con la pequeña bolsa rojo metalizado.

– Respóndeme.

– Porque fastidio durante mi trabajo. –respondió de manera vaga, sin llegar a la mentira.

Karin rodo los ojos ¿a quién quería engañar? – No eres bueno mintiendo Uchiha, de todas maneras es la respuesta incorrecta. Te quedas sin saber lo que quieres como castigo.

– No quiero saberlo. –dijo Sasuke. Si llevo los regalos era porque por fin había decidido ceder y dejar el pasado de Karin solo con ella. Había palabras que podía prevenir, pero no quería oír.

– Yo pensaba contártelo…

Si Karin pensaba contarle al menos la parte que concernía al Uchiha porque está ahora se estaba comportando como un verdadera cobarde, pero obligarlo a escuchar la historia era muy cruel hasta para ella.

Después de todo Sasuke guardaba inocencia cuando era algo la atañía a ella.

– Supongo que sí era algo de Akari no tengo derecho a quejarme, el otro día cuando dijo algo sobre…. Bueno hablo de Akari, rápidamente lo puse en su lugar.

– ¿sobre lo que ocurrió antes que te vayas? Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, así que no tienes que evitarlo.

– Bien, porque no pensaba contarte porque Kabuto dijo lo que me dijo y seguramente a ti también te dijo.

– …

– ¿abrirás los regalos? –pregunto Sasuke impaciente, deseando terminar con todo aquello.

Karin tiro delicadamente del lazo rojo y tomo la primera caja, la más pequeña. Miro los ojos ónix de Sasuke, buscando algún tipo de pista, al no encontrarla simplemente la abrió-

Envuelto en burbuja de plásticos había una taza, un cuadro hecho con macarrones y un mini álbum por llenar.

Todas eran manualidades, todas eran parecidas a los de Sakura y aun así escondió su decepción y sonrió.

La siguiente caja que abrió tenía dentro otra más pequeña y dentro de la más pequeña, una de terciopelo que Karin no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sasuke miro el ceño frunció impaciente porque terminara el juego de cajas y abriera todos los regalos y tuvieran un pode lógica.

– Tienes que abrirla. –le recordó Sasuke.

– ¿Qué tiene?

Karin volteo a mirarlo, confuso. Estaba algo impaciente y temerosa a la vez.

– Cuando lo abras, lo sabrás.

Como era de esperarse por la fina caja fue algo costoso: una pulsera de oro blanco con diamantes y unos preciosos rubíes.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de sacarlo de su caja y lo dejo a un lado en el sillón, como si no fuera un objeto de gran valor.

El juego de cajas la molesto nuevamente, la caja más grande no tenía nada, la segunda tampoco, la tercer menos y la cuarta una azul de terciopelo contenía un colgantes con un rubí de corazón.

La acción se repitió nuevamente, dejo a un lado el regalo, apartados de la taza, el mini-álbum y la caja. Como si pudieras contaminarlo.

La tercer caja tenía mucho de seda, y entre tanto había unos hermosos zapatos rojos con detalles de ¿eso eran diamantes?

Miro a Sasuke de reojo que solo tenía su expresión de póker, antes de continuar con la última caja.

Esta tenía papel de seda, pero no tanto. El regalo oculto de esta ocasión era un hermoso vestido, de color rojo que no se tomó la molestia en sacar.

Estaba egoístamente decepcionada. Ella esperaba otro tipo de cosas, sin contar que estaba segura que faltaban otras festividades como navidad.

Todo era muy bonito y costoso, pero prefería manualidades… aunque eso era mentira. También estaba molesta porque fueran las mismas manualidades que le había dado a Sakura.

Cartas, tarjetas o dibujos… eso si le hubiera gustado o un diario.

«Para eso están los videos Karin, no seas pretenciosa» se dijo, para callar esas malas sensaciones que debieron reflejarse en su rostro porque Sasuke hablo.

– ¿no te gustan? –pregunto en un tono sarcástico. –es todo autentico y…

– La consentiste mucho. –suspiro Karin cortándolo. – pero esta todo bonito.

La sonrisa forzada de Karin, no convencería a nadie. No podía mentirle, mucho menos de esa manera tan mala. Se notaba decepcionada por los regalos y no era para menos. Entre eso o los videos cualquiera de los dos diría "los videos" sin pensarlo.

Pero parecía muy decepcionada y fría ante los regalos, incluso ante las manualidades.

Karin esperaba algo que la ayudara a encontrar el culpable. Parecía una niña esperando papá Noel, demasiado ingenua para la ella misma.

– Faltan cosas. –comento el Uchiha, viendo a Karin mirar la taza que tenía entre sus dedos.

– "te quiero mamá" – dijo Karin en un susurro. –Sakura tiene la misma, pero creo que es de lo que más me ha gustado. ¿te has dejado lo mejor para otro día?

Eso era lo mejor; la pulsera, el colgante, los tacones y el vestido. Eran lo mejor de los regalos.

– _Es un proyecto a cinco años. –dijo Akari, de cinco años. Después de pasar a buscarla al jardín y darle una merienda estaban en el jardín de la nueva mansión merendando y ella soltó eso de la nada. _

– _Eso es mucho tiempo. –dijo él, más preocupado porque Akari no tomaba su chocolatada que por lo que proponía. _

– _Uhh. –dijo Akari haciendo un gesto, como si él fuera tonto. –no dije que mamá fuera a estar dormida durante cinco años, dije que era un proyecto que duraría cinco años. _

– _Come. –le recordó. – ¿en qué pensaste?_

_Akari termino la galleta y dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de contestarle a su padre. – En todo ese tiempo su enfado, bueno __**el de ambos**__ habrá pasado. _

– _Akari. –quiso interrumpirla, pero ella lo ignoro. _

– _Como mamá está durmiendo no puede ir de compras o hacer planes. Yo lo hare por ella. Cada cumpleaños le comprare un regalo: vestido, zapatos, un colgante, un brazalete y unos pendientes. Todo del mismo color de sus ojos rubí _

– _Me parece bien, puedes hacer esos pero…_

– _Sé que saldrá caro. –volvió a interrumpirlo, mirándolo fríamente como diciendo «deja de interrumpir tonto papá». –pero ahorrare mucho para comprarle lo que te dije, entonces luego de cinco años cuando ustedes ya no estén más enojados podrán aclara las cosas en una bonita cena… y la pagaras tú. _

_Sasuke rio, porque todo lo pagaría él y por lo curioso que era el deseo de su hija. _

_Una cena en la que poder arreglar todo con Karin. – Akari, no podemos volver a estar juntos, yo me case_

– _Ya se eso. –dijo Akari rodando los ojos. Esa tarde se estaba comportando de una manera muy agrandada y confiada. –yo no quiero que vuelvas con mamá porque solo la lastimaras otra vez. Quiero que arreglen las cosas. _

La pequeña podía llegar a ser muy fría sin proponérselo, en ese entonces las palabras de Akari lo helaron. Su hija no quería a sus padres juntos y lo acusó directamente de dañar a Karin. Fue la primera y única vez que lo dijo.

Su hija siempre sonrió ocultando sus pensamientos hacia él, mostrándole y dándole amor puro. Tomo siempre la separación como algo que tenía que pasar y algo que se arreglaría, con ellos cada uno por su lado.

Los amaba mucho a los dos, para buscar culpables. Quizás a el no tanto, porque sabía que esperaba que Karin despierte antes, mucho antes.

Estaba seguro que esa cena que Akari planeo era para arreglar la nueva pelea por la custodia, una en la imaginación de la pequeña niña en la que su amada madre salía victoriosa o ambos en igual de condiciones.

Entonces en esa cena de la que la Uchiha hablo muchas veces; él se comportaba como un caballero, Karin como una dama, hablaban y se convertían en amigos.

Un proyecto a largo plazo, eso tenía que contarle a Karin, pero no pudo, de la misma manera que no llegaron a comprar el ultimo regalo.

– Se supone que Akari quería que volvamos a cenar por última vez, como familia. –dijo Sasuke, sin llegar a la mentira, sin decir la verdad. – Todo esto era porque no podías ir a hacer compras para la ocasión, quería que fuera un bonito recuerdo para todos. No era tan consentida, ahorro para cada regalo y además dijo que el rubí era tu color.

* * *

><p><em>Fue inevitable para Akari quedar enamorada de los vestidos que Ino guardaba en su vestidor. Cuando supo que irían a ver a la rubia, pensó que en su departamento se aburriría ya que no tenía hijos o algún juguete. Pero estaba hipnotizada por tanta cantidad de vestidos, tacones y maquillaje que podía tener una sola persona, y podría decir<em>

_Su madre no poseía esa cantidad de vestidos, tenía un par que solo utilizaba para eventos especiales, tacones muy altos y comunes al parecer de ella. No posean esos brillitos tan llamativos y diferente a los negros, blancos o rojos que tenía Karin, demasiado altos para que ella pudiera jugar. _

_Sakura si bien tenia vestidos, no tenía la confianza o ganas de jugar con ellos, pero con la nueva tía era diferente. _

_Se probó muchos, e Ino le regalo dos o tres de cuando era pequeña y apenas comenzaba con esa locura que era la moda. Después de un rato, perdió la gracia jugar. _

_Quisiera regalarle uno a su madre para su cumpleaños, pero esta seguía en coma y dudaba que tuviera una ocasión para usarlo. Karin no asistía a fiestas lujosas como la Yamanaka, aunque Akari sabía que tenía la figura para usarlos._

_–__podemos comprarlo uno y cuando se recupere le organizamos una fiesta, de ese modo tendrá una ocasión para usarlo. –propuso Sakura, sin dejar convencida a la pequeña._

– _O Puedes hacer una cena familiar, en un bonito lugar. –ideo Ino despreocupada, como si todo fuera sencillo. La mirada de Sakura la hizo recapacitar y continúo: –en cinco años, en cinco años se les pasara el enojo y hablaran normalmente. _

– _Pero eso es mucho tiempo…_

– _Humm…pues no es tanto, se pasa rápido el tiempo. Lo que puedes hacer es comprarle un regalo cada año, en cinco años le compraras todo lo necesario para una cena y listo. –Ino hablaba con naturalidad, ansiosa de ayudar a su nueva y única "sobrina"_

_Akari termino diciendo que lo hablaría con su padre… dos días después llamaba a Ino para acordar una cita y hablar sobre cómo sería el vestido que la rubia diseñaría exclusivamente para Karin. Lo mismo que hicieron los siguientes años. _

_Eligiendo un par de zapatos, un brazalete, un collar y por ultimo… unos pendientes. _

_Claro que cada cosa que compro fue acompañada de Sasuke y su dinero, pero la elección fue algo único entre Ino y Akari… sobrina y tía… _

_Fue un proyecto de cinco años, un proyecto incompleto._

* * *

><p>Pensaba hacerle un regalo para mañana, pero la verdad es que la navidad no es mi fecha favorita, la nostalgia me está matando y me quita las ganas de respirar… curioso porque no mata mi inspiración.<p>

Así que tendrán mi regalo, pero seguramente atrasado.

Ya saben, hago lo que puedo para cumplir mi promesa y actualizo relativamente rápido. Pero estas fechas y no tener PC propia no me están siendo de ayuda.

Muchísimas gracias a **Abvril, sasukarin¿s tomato, UchihaAnaKarina, Loa e Hitomi akera. **

En verdad agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me impulsan a seguir cuando ando desanimada.

También quiero agradecerle a las que no dejan reviews o lo hacen por fabebook, eso también es muy importante para mi.

**_En Facebook dejo la foto de los regalos, por si quieren verlos. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. _**


	32. Gritos, reclamos y culpa

**_Años después..._**

**_Capitulo treinta y dos– Gritos, reclamos y culpa._**

* * *

><p>La situación era bastante irónica si consideraba que en los labios que claramente le mentían, eran los mismos que en ese lugar beso en cientos de ocasiones. Esos labios con intención de engañarla era los mismos que conocía a la perfección, los que probo y saboreo años antes, en el mismo sitio.<p>

Cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar que era allí donde también se besaron la última vez que estuvieron a solas. Ahora su acompañante parecía querer borrar todos aquellos bellos recuerdos, pronunciando las palabras que ella quería oír, pero que no eran ciertas.

Sasuke era tan buen mentiroso como ella, claro estaba. Su mirada ónix tan sincera que cualquier mortal podría perderse en ella, su voz era la misma de siempre. No, no era la misma de siempre, su voz parecía la verdad dictada por un dios. Una verdad absoluta.

¿Y qué le hacía pensar que era mentira? Sus grandes e idiotas manos.

Si, El perfecto Uchiha no era tan perfecto y poseía un defecto al mentir. Mientras hablaba ponía su pulgar entre su dedo índice y el menique, casi parecía una mano en puño, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso.

Era algo que el azabache no podía evitar o no quería, fuese cual fuese el caso era la única persona a la que no podía mentirle. Muy ingenuo e inútil intentar hacerlo. Era un bastardo capaz de arruinar por completo su día, desde el comienzo hasta el final.

– ¿no dices nada? –pregunto con frustración el Uchiha. Su intento había fracasado, aunque antes muerto que admitir la verdad. Aunque fuera eso mismo lo que provocara esa mirada de decepción en el rostro de la Uzumaki. Cosa que lo enfurecía.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –pregunto con una falsa calma. –ya los dejaste, ya te invite y ahora te pido que te retires de una jodida vez.

– Si mejor me voy, viendo el enorme valor que le das al esfuerzo de tu propia hija. –dijo Sasuke, de manera irónica y parándose, dispuesto a marcharse.

– No tengo porque escuchar esto de un jodido idiota, vete a la mierda. –dijo Karin entre dientes.

– Maldita perra. –lo escucho decir, mientras se iba.

Fue inevitable que explotara, con todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día, a lo largo de la semana, a lo largo de su relación con Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? Me parece que no escuche bien. –lo reto a repetirlo.

– Maldita perra. –dijo Sasuke, volteando para mirarla. Los ojos rubí estaban en llamas, pero él estaba cansado de los insultos y la actitud de la Uzumaki.

– ¿y quién te crees tú para venir a insultarme a mi propia casa? ¿he? –pregunto, de manera altarera. Acercándose al Uchiha, dejando poca distancia entre ellos, deseando golpearlo tan fuerte como le fuera posible.

– ¿me estas cargando verdad? –pregunto Sasuke, manteniéndole la mirada. – después de que tuve un día de mierda, con problemas de trabajo que por cierto ¡son tu culpa! E incluso tuviste el descaro de irte de mi casa haciendo un drama e insultándome. Me tomo la jodida molestia traerte TUS regalos y no eres capaz de callarte una puta vez dejando las cosas en paz. Te llamo lo que se me dé la gana por eso ¿me oíste? Zorra mal agradecida.

– ¿quieres tu puta paz? ENTONCES VETE DE MI CASA BASTARDO, IDIOTA. Aún tienen el descaro de decirme mal agradecida, que rápido se te olvidan las cosas… maldito hijo de puta. –termino casi en un susurro, no porque no quisiera que la oyera, fue porque lo dijo entre dientes. Tenía las manos en puños, con los que desearía darle un buen gancho en la mandíbula que le hiciera callar de una vez por todas. – te crees el puto amo, el dueño del mundo y no eres capaz de hacer lo que quieres en tu propia vida. –continuo y finalizo.

– Siempre es lo mismo contigo. No se puede hablar así. –dijo Sasuke meneando la cabeza. –siempre haces un puto escándalo y crees que gritando mientras hablas cosas que no tienen ni puta idea tendrás la razón.

– Claro lo que digas. –dijo Karin con indiferencia. –tampoco es como si tu tuvieras mucha razón. Ahora o sales de mi casa o llamo a la policía ¿Qué decides? Porque no dudare en llamar si es necesario eso para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo.

– ¿me amenazas? ¿tu? –pregunto él con una sonrisa soberbia en los labios. –no sé quién te crees que eres, pero no eres nadie.

– La madre de tu hija, eso me creo que soy y merezco mucho más que tu respeto, cuando es culpa tuya todo esto. –con todo esto se refería a la muerte de Akari, pero prefería que Sasuke lo interpretara de la manera que quisiera. –pero me olvidaba que tu estas ocupado con tu miserable vida, para recordar algo tan insignificante como eso.

– ¿y tú qué sabes de mi vida? ¿tanto me extrañas que vives preocupada por mi vida? ¿vives pendiente de mí?

Karin soltó una carcajada irónica, de lo más dentro de su ser. Le causaba mucha gracia que el idiota pensara eso. –Es obvio que los regalos los eligió Sakura ¿piensas que no me di cuenta cuando los vi?

– ¿Quién creería que una niña de cinco años tendría la idea de comprarle cosas tan costosas a una madre casi muerta, cuando lo pasaba más que bien con la viva?

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Sasuke, completamente perplejo.

– Seguro Sakura y Akari se lo pasaron bien de compras, eligiendo cosas que la muertita no tenía. Es probable que ni siquiera supieras que comprabas.

– ¡Cállate! – grito Sasuke, con las manos en puño. Si Karin no fuera mujer, como le hubiera gustado callarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

Estaba harto de escuchar los insultos de la pelirroja, ver como sacaba malas conclusiones y sobretodeo de la manera que pensaba de su hija. Ella no era así, nunca hablaría de ese modo de Akari o de Sakura, pero ambos estaban en su limite y como siempre la guerra seguiría interminable.

– Cállate tú. –dijo Karin, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, deseando simplemente que Sasuke desapareciera o hacerlo ella. Estaba tan cansada de todo y tan furiosa al mismo tiempo. –solo vete y llévate los regalos. Dáselos a tu querido remplazo van mejor con ella, aunque la mayoría de las cosas son repetidas.

– ¿eso es? ¿estás haciendo todo este drama por que Sakura te remplazo? ¡Vaya! Me alegra ver que mi plan funciono.

– Si piensas que estoy

– Pienso que hubiera sido jodidamente perfecto que en lugar de Akari te hubieras muerto tu, como ya notaste _TU REMPLAZO_ funciono a la perfección y que poco le hubiera dolito a Akari tu muerte.

Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lágrimas, unas que no pensaba derramar, pasaron interminables segundos antes que responda tan fría que helaría el infierno. –daría lo que fuera por cambiarme por Akari ¿tú puedes decir lo mismo? -puzo su mano enfrente de Sasuke para callar la respuesta. –quizas si hubieras tenido más cojones y hubieras pedido que me desconecten ese día hubieras llegado temprano a casa y Akari estaría viva, entonces tu problema que vengo a ser "yo" no existiría. Eres el único culpable de que esto pase y no te duele porque lo diga yo, te lo dice tu conciencia… es una pena que no la escuches y sigas con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de olvidarte de tu hija. Ahora vete o llamare a la policía.

Su orgullo le suplicaba que replique, que no le dé la razón pero era consciente de que así era y que la situación los tenía cansado a los dos.

Era frustrante saber que tenía razón nuevamente, Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso antes y hubiera esperado unos días para hablar, para dejar que los celos de Karin se controlasen… y eso también era culpa de él. Debió llegar temprano y todo quedaría en paz, pero no lo hizo y ahora los dos se hirieron con palabras. Casi parecía inevitable que terminara siempre así.

Fue por eso que se tragó su orgullo y simplemente se fue. De haberse quedado y verla llorar, terminaría por contarle la verdad o aun por: suplicando perdón.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó y el peli-naranja suspiro. No sabía quién podía ser que interrumpiera su calma y estaba confiado que su novia no era. Esta seguramente seguía insultando a Sasuke por no llegar a tiempo y a él, sin motivo alguno.<p>

En la pantalla del portero electrónico vio a Sasuke, y por lo que parecía estaba algo molesto. Supo de inmediato que era Karin la causante de aquella visita sorpresa ¿le habría contado acerca de ellos? No. Confiaba en ella y habían acordado decírselo cuando la situación surgiera. A demás Sasuke no se molestaría tanto porque que el salía con Karin… o quizás sí.

– Pasa. –lo invito al tiempo que presionaba el botón que le permitía pasar al estacionamiento, para luego subir a el departamento.

Se sentía impaciente, pero era normal hacerlo si Sasuke se encontraba en ese estado. Y él dependía de su amigo. Sería un momento incomodo…

Entonces vio el saco de Karin en el sillón, maldijo mientras lo tomaba, para ocultarlo en la habitación, antes de correr al baño y ocultar el corpiño rojo, el azul y el negro. Karin no tenía preocupaciones acerca de donde dejaba sus prendas. También guardo el delineador, el rímel y el labial.

No entendía porque Karin no accedía a quedarse varios días en el departamento, pero si dejaba todo como si lo hiciera.

Termino segundos antes que Sasuke golpeara la puerta y el la abriera. Eso solo sería el comienzo de una larga noche llena de culpas. Culpa de Juugo por no contarle a Sasuke que se acostaba con su ex mujer y la culpa de Sasuke por todo lo ocurrido en su vida, incluso la muerte de su hija.

El tiempo siguió su curso sin mucho intercambio de palabras, solo acompañado de una botella de whisky y miradas casi de comprensión, aunque esta fuera falsa. Más bien incompleta.

* * *

><p>Karin estuvo cerca de dos horas, recostada en el sillón, viendo las cajas azules. Se había probado el vestido y aun le quedaba algo grande, no sentía que su cuerpo se luciera en él. Tenía que ganar al menos unos quilos, dejar de trabajar tanto y concentrarse algo más en ella misma. Su salud no podía ser mala, necesitaba fuerzas para descubrir la verdad tras la muerte de su niña.<p>

Los tacones parecían cómodos, para los cinco pasos que dio con ellos. No pudo dejar de preguntar el motivo por aquellos regalos… ¿una cena familiar? Akari dejaba tan claro en los videos que no esperaba una familia de vuelta, era tan contradictorio, pero los niños en ocasiones… no, si fuera si Sasuke no le hubiera mentido.

Le termino por doler la cabeza y era lo que Sasuke provocaba, años atrás habían sido cosquillas cuando le besaba el hombro, ahora solo había dolores intensos de cabeza.

De pronto se sintió ahogada por los recuerdos, asfixiada por los regalos. Tomo el celular y marco a Juugo. –hola. Juugo. –dijo con calma. Esperando que este le respondiera de manera comprensiva, como siempre. En cambio lo escucho nervioso. – ¿si? ¿Pasa algo?

Karin comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, lo que no quiso decir que le agrado.

– No, no pasó nada. Solo quería invitarte a mi casa. –su tono lejos de sonar sensual, sonó casi a amenaza ¿pero qué otra cosa era?

– Lo siento, ahora tengo visitas, otro día.

– ¿el idiota de Sasuke? –pregunto conteniendo un grito, sabiendo la respuesta. deseaba matarlos

– He, si un amigo.

– Pues que tu amigo Sasuke se abra de piernas para ti. par de idiotas, salgan del closet

* * *

><p>Hola y aquí comienza mi año con años después. Al parecer mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a pesar de que debo como dos mil fics. En realidad solo siete ¿no es mucha verdad?<p>

Ya no prometo nada, ni se cómo compasar mi falta de palabra y el no publicar el capítulo que estaba casi listo hace unos días.

Me costó demasiado la pelea, porque no sabía si agregar insultos o cosas que podrían llegar a ser imperdonables.

Cada vez se acerca mas el mejor momento de la historia, por lo que soy en extremo cuidadosa en cada capítulo, ya que no quiero confundirlos en el futuro.

Por eso mismo no daré fechas al próximo capítulo, pero intentare que sea pronto porque ya lo tengo en mente :D

Quiero agradecer a Jenny que me ha dado una gran idea para esto, de hecho tome su idea y la cambie solo un poco, por lo que el capítulo lo escribió ella (?) algo así.

También quiero agradecer los comentarios, en verdad y de corazón, no solo los reviews. También a las personas que esperan el capítulo y me dan ánimos por Facebook. Ya saben que aunque me tarde esta es mi historia más preciada y no la abandonare, aunque puede que comience a editarla pronto *mis grandes errores ortográficos, de dedos y esas cosas*

Tengo muchos proyectos para 2015 por lo que espero tener su apoyo, si quieren ver algunos pueden ir a mi perfil y hay dos historias en las que estoy trabajando: **_Almas liberadas –con Mana Karin _****y ****_Recuperarte para Ana. _**

Supongo que saben y notaron que solo soy una principiante y me falta mucho camino y cosas por aprender, pero muchas gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras.

Nos leemos pronto. _**Si es que aún siguen aquí :**_S


End file.
